The Will of the Forgotten
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: Betrayed. Abandoned. Forgotten. Tossed into the darkest pits of hell 'He' survives. And he will have his revenge. Slight CoD:BO and GoW crossover. Fem Sasuke. No Yaoi. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Anything... yet.**

The Will of the Forgotten

**Hokage Tower, Council Chambers**

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been found guilty on all charges. You are sentenced to 10 years within the Elemental Nations maximum security prison." Finished Tsunade. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He had just gotten out of the hospital from the wounds he sustained during the attempted retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't even get to say anything in his defense. They just dragged him here forced him into the chair and sentenced him. No trial, no chance to explain what happened, hell he didn't even know the charges against him. "What are you talking about? What have I done to deserve this?" he asked. He looked at everyone in the council chambers. The civilians had shit eating grins, the clan heads looked indifferent or relieved, the elders looked stone faced as usual, but you could practically feel the joy coming from them, but it was the last one, Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage (**fifth fire shadow**), that really threw him through a loop. She sat there with a smug grin on her face, looking for all the world to see how excited she is at his expression.

Danzo was the one to address the as of now shaken jinchuriki. "We have evidence that you not only tried to kill the 'Last Uchiha', but you also lost control to the Kyuubi. As such you have been deemed to much of a risk to every one around you. Unfortunately, we could not execute you for fear of the nine tails escaping." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were sentencing him for fighting for his life. He didn't know how to feel. He was numb to everything around him. He didn't hear them as they continued to talk about what he 'supposedly' did. He didn't respond when they led him out of the tower and through the streets. He briefly remembered seeing the angry, smug, or disappointed looks on the rookie 10 and their senseis. Everyone except the Ichirakus. Old man Teuchi had a disappointed look but it was not directed at him. It was directed at everyone else. Ayame, though, was in tears. Her head in her hands while sobs racked her body. All that did was dig the knife deeper into the wound. He didn't even pay attention when they bodily threw him into the carriage. He only came to when he was roughly shoved into a jail cell.

**3 days later, Unknown prison**

Startled he examined his surroundings. It was a piece of crap. The sink was rusted through, there looked to be a strange mold on the toilet, the walls and ceiling are fractured and look like they will collapse any moment, and the beds are just a slab of stone with dirty sheets covering them and a single pillow. All of a sudden he saw movement in the dark corner near the sink. An old man stepped into the dim light. He was wearing a heavily stitched prisoner outfit with some rags serving as a hat of some sort, the only other thing he could find noteworthy was the scarf and the mans medium sized slightly pointed beard and mustache. "W-who are you? Where am I?" he stuttered while moving backwards till his back hit the bars. The man seeing this stopped his advanced and raised his hands showing he wasn't armed. "Greetings child. I mean you no harm. My name is Victor Resnov and you are in Vorkuta. Welcome to the darkest pits of hell."

**Sound Base, unknown location**

We see one Sasuke Uchiha looking in the mirror before he brings his hands into the ram sign then mutters a quiet 'kai'. He was consumed by smoke and when it clears it shows a girl wearing the same outfit as Sasuke was but a bit snug with hair that fell to her mid back. It would seem that Sasuke was nothing more than a henge. She was about to head to the bed when a knock on the door alerted her. She made her way over before opening the door to reveal the smirking face of Kabuto. "What do you want?" she asked. His smirk just widened. "Orochimaru-sama wants you Sayuri-chan." She just grunts before following him towards Orochimarus throne room. Entering the room she got a foreboding feeling but shrugged it off as being in the snakes presence. Sighing she asks "What do you want? I'm sure whatever it is can wait till tomorrow." "I just thought you would like to hear the news about what happened to your dear friend Naruto-kun." Her eyes widened and she gave the snake her full attention. "What happened?" she asked, the feeling in her stomach increasing.

"Kukuku. It would seem that Konoha has deemed him to much of a loose cannon, and since they can't execute him for fear of the fox breaking free, they sentenced him to 10 years in Vorkuta." Her eyes widened at the name of 'that' prison. Vorkuta had a reputation as worse if not even more so than the snakes. Most people that get sent there don't survive the first year. Giving him 10 years in 'that' place is literally the maximum sentenced. If you go there you will most likely die and for those poor few who actually survive never return the same, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She clenches her teeth to the point of them actually threatening to break, her fists clenched so hard her hand was bleeding, and tears start falling from her eyes. "Why?" It was a demand not a question. His smile threatening to split his face he answered "Because he failed to bring you back. And it was never a question of why but when. Apparently Naruto-kun proved to headstrong to submit to them. They were going to sentence him whether he came back with you or not. Don't you see Sayuri-chan? Konoha is far to corrupt to continue existing. Help me burn the leaf." She raised her head, determination shining in her eyes. "What do I have to do?" The smirks Orochimaru and Kabuto were wearing only increased.

**Unknown location, Akutski base**

"Zetsu, report" a shadowed figure with what seemed to be rippled eyes demanded. A man that looked like a venus fly trap with half his body that was half white and half black stepped forth. "I'm afraid to report that the Kyuubi jinchuriki **is now out of our reach." **the white half spoke first then the black half took over. All the shadowed figures shifted slightly from this admittedly startling news. "Explain" the apparent leader commanded. "It would seem that **Konoha has sentenced **the jinchuriki to 10 years **in Vorkuta for failing **to capture Sasuke Uchiha when **he tried to defect**." That news caused everyone's eyes to widen. They all knew about Vorkuta's reputation. Vorkuta is a prison/labor camp that is said to be around since before the time of the Rikudo Sennin. The prisoners are kept underground to work in the mines, while the area above is a fortress that has said to have survived a fully powered Bijudama (**tailed beast ball**) from the Kyuubi. And if that wasn't reason enough not to attack, the mines are said to be extremely fragile where any attack B-ranked or above could cause the mines to collapse. A figure stepped forward revealing a shark like man with a bandaged object on his back. This was Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Mist. "What do we do now leader-sama?" he asked. The leader closed seemingly lost in thought. When he reopened his eyes he gave his answer.

"Nothing as of yet. We cannot risk losing the jinchuriki to missed attack collapsing the mines. We shall wait until we can come up with a plan that will allow us to break in to the prison without accidentally collapsing the mines and killing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Report back to me if you come up with a plan. Dismissed." And with that all the figures disappeared till only Kisame and his partner remained. His partner is none other than Itachi Uchiha, S-ranked criminal of the Leaf, wanted for massacring his clan. "Well ain't that just some bad luck, hey Itachi?" Kisame said. All he got in response was a nod. "Ugh. I swear sometimes that you're a robot. Well nothing we can do now except see if the little brat survives." he said before he to disappears. Left alone Itachi could only think, 'I hope you survive Naruto-kun.' before he too vanished.


	2. The Storm Brews

**AN: I own nada. Can't believe this is that popular.**

Chapter 2

**Vorkuta, 1 Week after Incarceration**

It has been a week since Narutos imprisonment. He quickly adapted to his new settings. Not like he had a choice. Resnov has been surprisingly helpful. He taught him how the prison works, what he's being forced to do, but more importantly, how to survive. Every time he thinks of why he is here he couldn't help but shake his head about his refusal to see what was right in his face. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the guard march up to him and thus didn't see the incoming fist. "Hey. Stop day dreaming and get back to work!" The guard yelled at him. Naruto steadily picked himself up before glaring at the guard and picked up his pick axe before getting back to work.

**Vorkuta, 1 Month after Incarceration**

A mine had collapsed, killing 15 inmates and injuring several more, himself included. He was one of the lucky ones receiving only a gash on his leg, but it was enough to stop working. He laid there till his cell opened and Resnov walked in. "It hurts doesn't it?" Resnov asked. Putting on a smirk he responded, "Yeah. But it got me to stop working for today at least." "I was not talking about your leg. I was talking about how you ended in here. The pain of their betrayal, the way they abandoned you and no one stepped forth to help you, and the hollowness knowing that you shall be forgotten." Frowning and shifting so he was looking at the wall all Naruto could do was nod his head. Seeing as he wasn't going to speak Resnov continued, "Me and you are not so different. We were both left here to rot by our own country. Betrayed. Abandoned. Forgotten." Slowly Narutos shoulders started to shake from trying to repress the sobs that wanted to come forth.

"However," that caught Narutos attention as he heard his friend, no his only friend, continue, "I am not willing to let this be my fate. I am not willing to stand by and watch as men who fought for their countries be rewarded with this." Here he paused to gesture at his surroundings. Before he could continue Naruto interrupted. "Oh, and what are you planning to say. That we should make a prison break?" he joked. All Resnov did was grin. Understanding quickly dawned. Turning to Resnov he exclaimed, "You can't be serious. You yourself told me about what's on the surface. And besides we couldn't do it by ourselves. Not since I was removed form the Toad contract." Near the end of his sentence he adopted a forlorn look. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to meet the hardened eyes of the one man that had helped him stave off the madness of this place.

"Let me tell you a secret about why this prison has continued to flourish despite the Rikudou Sennin **(Sage of Six Paths)** closing it." Naruto was shocked that this hell, for that was all he could think to call it, was closed by the creator of chakra. "Ah. I can see your confusion on why Vorkuta was reopened." All he received was an expectant nod. "After the sage's death, a rumor had started to go around that a summoning contract was left here, in the deepest level of Vorkuta before the mines collapsed. They say that it was left here for even the sage feared these animals. Of course the powers be wished to wield this power, but after they lost to many of their 'ninja' to the mines continuous collapse they decided to use those that no longer fit in their 'perfect world' as a form of free labor. Our purpose was originally to find this contract but that was before that the earth here is rich in mineral deposits and thus abandoned the search for that elusive contract. But, I believe it still exists. Waiting for the one deemed worthy to wield it." Here he gave a pointed look at Naruto. "You mean me?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. His response was a large grin.

**Sound Base, 6 Months after Narutos Incarceration**

A dragon made of earth headed to Sayuri which she dodged before rushing her opponent and stabbing him in the head with her katana. *huff, huff*. She stood there in the destroyed training ground observing the destruction the fight had caused. *clap, clap, clap*. A slow clapping started from the railing. Looking up she saw Orochimaru and Kabuto applauding her performance. "Very good Sayuri-chan. Your training seems to be coming along nicely." he said. Turning around and leaving the room she told them, "Still not enough." Kabuto turned to his master, "Orochimaru-sama, do you want me to punish her?" he questioned.

"Kukuku. Nonsense, if anything this is only fueling her desire to see Naruto-kun soon and burning the leaf for what they have done to the one she considers her shining light." "Are you sure it was wise to tell her about the Leafs orders against her clan?" Kabuto questioned his master. "Oh don't you see Kabuto?" Giving a shake of his head in mock disappointment at his apprentices lack of perspective he decided to shed some light on his plan. "By taking away her focus on her older brother and shifting so it is on the Leaf we do not have to worry about her running off every time he is spotted in the area. And plus, destroying a village let alone the 'strongest' hidden village in the Elemental Nations takes a considerable amount of power. And even then she plans on storming Vorkuta for dear Naruto-kun, and thus her drive to get stronger faster increases. Kukuku." Slowly he starts to chuckle at how his plan has been working all according to his whim while Kabuto decided to join once realizing his masters plan.

**Vorkuta, 1 Year after Incarceration, Lower Levels**

It has been a year since he was thrown in here where they hoped that the wolves that were the other prisoners would tear him apart. And yet, the inmates treated him better than Konoha ever has. Was he mad that he was put here? No. He was mad that it took getting thrown in here to open his eyes to the truth. But despite what the odds are he and Resnov have started to gather allies to break free. Every day their forces slowly swell but he still needs to find that contract and soon if they want a snowballs chance in hell of taking Vorkuta. Strangely enough, when he is down here he can feel a slight tug. It's faint, but still noticeable. He'll have to ask Resnov on what it could mean later. For now he has to return to work, the guards are coming.

**Vorkuta, 1 ½ Years after Incarceration, Below Lower Levels**

He can't believe he is actually down here. It's been 6 months since he started feeling the pull. When he asked Resnov about it he believed that it was the summons trying to get his attention. He didn't believe it at first, but the pull kept getting stronger each passing day to the point where it has kept him up at night. He couldn't ignore it anymore, he has to find the source of the pull or it will drive him crazy. He had succeeded in slipping into a blocked off tunnel that was said to go below the lowest levels of Vorkuta. It was blocked off for being 'highly unstable'. He didn't care, the pull led him here. it was a maze down here if it wasn't for the pull he knew he would have gotten lost within the first 5 minutes.

He has past quite a few skeletons, both inmates and guards. All he offered them was a silent prayer. He may desire revenge against the leaf to the point the wants to burn it to ashes but that doesn't mean he is totally heartless. The pull has been getting stronger where he has now broken out into a dead sprint. After a few more minutes he comes across a wall that has caved into a cavern behind it. Carefully stepping across the debris, he found, to his immense surprise, ruins with strange writing all over them (think Locust stronghold Gears of War 2). he was amazed at this discovery. An entire city underground. He has to tell Resnov. But first the pull has doubled in its efforts to get his attention. He came across two massive doors made of stone. He leans against it as he tries to pry the doors open. Slowly, ever so slowly, they start to give before flying open.

Taking a minute to catch his breath, he looks at the interior and his shock of finding this city doubled. He was in what looked like a religious building though he couldn't make heads or tails of what they are supposed to mean or what they represent (think Sistine Chapel interior). But what drew his attention was a large scroll resting on a pedestal in the middle of the room. As he approached he idly noted that the pull has stopped and everything seems to have stilled. His breathing started to turn slightly erratic and he broke out in a cold sweat. This was it. The moment of truth to decide whether he is worthy or not. He swallowed some bile that rose in his throat from the nervousness he was experiencing. He had never felt this nervous. Not when it was graduation exam day, not when he was paired with his crush at the time, not when his missions went up and rank, and not even when he was close to death.

He knew that if he failed that the rebellion was put into jeopardy. Steeling himself for what is probably the biggest moment in his life up to this point, he grabbed the scroll and started to unroll it. He couldn't tell what the faded lettering said but he knew he had found the fabled summons that even the Rikudou Sennin feared. He nicked his thumb and proceeded to write his name. When he was finished he rolled the scroll back up before checking his surroundings for any change he was disappointed to notice none. He set the scroll on the pedestal and turned around only to be engulfed it smoke.

**Summons Realm, Animal region Unknown**

Coming to he looked around only to be faced with another tunnel, except this tunnel was big enough for the Kyuubi to walk through. Seeing as it was the only way to go he started to walk. While he was traversing the tunnel he saw many other tunnels of various size branching off. After what he was sure was several hours of walking he came to a dead end. Standing there for a few moments with his eye twitching he turned and started to back track when the tunnel suddenly shook. Turning around he came face to face with an eye that was as big as a 1 story building. Valiantly suppressing the urge to scream he managed to stare back defiantly. A noise that was the equivalent of rocks grinding against each other rang through the tunnel breaking the silence. **"What do we have here? A summoner? I never thought I'd live to see the day."**

**2 Years after Incarceration, Konoha, Hokage office**

Looking out at the village Tsunade was observing the villages slow recovery of what was supposed to be a joyous celebration. And it was, to bad it only lasted 3 days before word quickly spread of what had happened to the other countries. Apparently, their allies, or should she say former allies, didn't take to kindly to the blond brats 'unjust punishment' as they so kindly stated. And when they learned of his upbringing all their allies cut all ties with Konoha and Fire country in general. It was so bad now that anyone sporting a Leaf headband were to be brought in for questioning, possible torture, and then kicked out of said country if not executed. And if that was not bad enough, when the Fire Daimyo learned of why Fire country was basically black listed he came marching down with 5 battalions of samurai. He was so furious that he cut the villages funding by 45%. But even with all that has happened, she was confident that Konoha shall weather this and come out standing, just like it always has. Glancing at the horizon she frowned, "Hmm. A storms coming." She turned back to her desk to continue the paperwork not realizing how true her words actually were. And the storm shall consume the entire Elemental Nations.

**2 ½ Years after Incarceration, Vorkuta, Underground City, War Room**

It has been a year since Naruto had found the summons in the underground city which they started to call Dokutsugakure no Sato **(Village hidden in the Caves)**. With the help of his new summons he was able to dig new tunnels all throughout Vorkuta's mines and below it. The best part is that the guards were none the wiser and the recent 'disappearances' of some of the inmates was attributed to tunnels collapsing when in actuality they were brought here so they can get into shape when they storm Vorkuta. When it came to choosing a leader, someone to become Dokutsukage **(Cave Shadow)**, he was genuinely surprised that he was chosen. He took it all in stride because he knew this wasn't the time to bask in the feeling of becoming a kage, this was the time to rally the forces and devise the plans to take Vorkuta. Looking up from his desk when he heard the door open he spotted his advisor and most trusted ally, Victor Resnov, step through.

"Report," he ordered. Cracking a smile at how he was acting Resnov started to tell his new commander how the invasion plan is coming along. "All the tunnels that you wanted have been completed and stabilized so there is no fear of collapse. The tunnels end just below the guards stations, the barracks, and the armory just like you ordered. If everything goes as you planned we can expect minimum casualties." Giving a nod of approval, Naruto stood and walked till he was facing his advisor. "Something troubles you doesn't it." Resnov said. Letting out a sigh Naruto bowed his head before saying, "Yeah. What if this fails? What if all I do is lead everyone here to their deaths?" Resnov grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and told him, "Never doubt yourself my friend. You are a strong leader and you will lead us to victory. But remember every victory requires sacrifice Naruto. Just follow the steps that we made to help the troops and you will be alright. Now come, you yourself need to train. We can't have a leader that can't fight his way out of a box." Chuckling Naruto nodded his head in agreement before they both left the building.

**Same Time, Sound Village**

In the middle of a destroyed training ground is a pile of bodies and sitting on it is none other than Sayuri Uchiha. 'I'm so close to getting justice for what the Leaf has done to me, my family, and mostly what they did to you Naruto-kun.' she thought. While she was lost in thought in another part of Sound Kabuto was discussing Sayuris marvelous increase in power with his master. "Everything is going just like you planned Orochimaru-sama." "Indeed," was the snakes reply, "and who would have guessed news of Naruto-kuns death in Vorkuta would actually spur her on further in her quest for revenge. Ah well. It is of no concern now. Sayuri is almost ready as my new body, the Leaf shall soon be destroyed, and the only one who would have stood in my way is gone. Kukuku, yes everything is going to plan. All according to plan. Kukukukuku."

**3 Years after Incarceration, Vorkuta Mines**

Naruto looked out amongst the sea of inmates before he spoke. "The time is near. After months of planning, months of sacrifice, training, and hard labor we shall take Vorkuta. We shall take our freedom. And after? We shall take our revenge against our former homes. We shall not falter. We shall not fail. It is time for a new era. It is our time! Come brothers. Let us take up arms together. Let us show everyone that no matter how hard they try we will never surrender and we will no longer allow ourselves to be pushed around or treated like the dirt beneath their feet. Tonight, sleep easy. And tomorrow, show them that our claws are not clipped and our teeth are not pulled. What say you?!" he shouted. Various cries from his audience were all the answer he needed before he ordered the crowd to disperse. Walking up to Resnov. "An inspiring speech my friend. Are you ready for tomorrow?" he was asked. "Thanks and I was born ready. I think its time we get some sleep too, don't you think?" "Aye. We shall celebrate later."

**Same Time, Sound Village**

Orochimaru sat on his throne talking to no one. "It's almost time. I will have my new body and Konoha shall burn. It's almost a shame that Sayuri won't live to see it." Unfortunately for the snake he was heard by the person he was manipulating. Turning around, she started to walk down the halls, her Sharingan activated. 'We'll see about that,' were her thoughts before entering her chambers. 'Soon I will have my revenge and justice will be served.'

**Same Time, Akutski Base**

All members were present for this meeting. "Hey, do you know why this meeting was called, un," said a blond haired individual. "Quiet. It must be important if all of us are here," spoke a gruff voice from a hunched figure. The leader raised his hands for silence. "Everyone. It has been decided that we shall start our hunt for the jinchuriki." "But what about the Kyuubi?" asked Kisame. "We shall worry about that later. For now just focus on your tasks. Dismissed." All the members left until there was no one there. That is until a shadowed, masked figure stepped into the light. A single Sharingan eye **(Copy Wheel Eye) **can be seen spinning before it morphs into what seemed like the tomoes become hollow and the 'tails' connect with the next one and 3 thick bars spread out from the iris. 'Soon', the figure thought, 'this world shall be mine.' And then the figure disappears.

**AN: This is a harem. Reveiw who you want and Fem Sasuke is in. I will only accept Shizune, Ayame, and Yakumo from Konoha. No one else from Konoha.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Uprising

**AN: I own Jack S***. Nothing. Nada.**

**The poll for the harem so far:**

**Ayame:6**

**Shizune:5**

**Mei Terumi:4**

**Fu (7 tailed jinchuriki):4**

**Koyuki (Snow/Springs Daimyo):4**

**Tayuya:4**

**Yakumo:3**

**Yugito (2 tailed jinchuriki):3**

**Fem Kyuubi:2**

**Temari:2**

**Samui:2**

**Kurotsuchi (3rd Tsuchikage grandaughter):2**

**Karin:2**

**Guren:2**

**Fem Nibi:1**

**Fem Nanabi:1**

**Pakura:1**

**Ryuzetsu:1**

**Konan:1**

**Shion (Demon Countrys Priestess):1**

**Sara:1**

**Shizuka (Nadeshikos leader):1**

**Haruna (Land of Vegetables Daimyo):1**

**Toki (Land of Birds Daimyo):1**

**Isaribi:1**

Chapter 3: The Uprising

**Vorkuta, 3 Years after Incarceration, Mines**

A guard approaches a circle of inmates that were surrounding a fight between Resnov and Naruto. He pushes his way through to see Naruto knock Resnov onto his back. "You hit like a child," Resnov said to his opponent. "Hey. What is going on here. Stop messing around and get back to work!" the guard yelled. He turns to confront Naruto when Resnov called out, "Hey, svoloch (bastard)." The guard turns his attention to Resnov and starts to hit him with a baton. As this was going on Naruto picks up a rock and smashes it into the back of the guards head, killing him. He offers his hand to help Resnov up, which he accepts gladly. "Naruto. Every journey begins with a single step. This is step one!" he shouts after grabbing the baton and lifting the keys into the air. "Secure the keys!" all the inmates yelled. "Now we take Vorkuta," Resnov said. As they ran through the mines Resnov started to ask, "What is step two?!" He was answered with a chorus of, "Ascend from darkness!" Naruto was confronted with a guard which he quickly disposed of.

"Step Three?!" "Rain fire!" "Step Four?!" "Unleash the hoard!" As they ran through the mines they came across one of the biggest men Naruto has seen in his entire life. The man quickly disposed of the guards that were trying to stop him and then proceeded to pick up a pick axe. "Naruto. Allow me to introduce you to Kenchi, the man who slew 618 people by himself." Resnov said. "Glad you're on our side Kenchi." was Narutos response. They continued to slay all that got in their way until they reached the lift. As the lift slowly started its ascension one of the inmates turned to his leaders. "Sir," he saluted, "are you sure that the others won't run as soon as we get our freedom? Are you sure we can trust them?" he asked. Resnov grabbed his shoulder and said with absolute sincerity in his voice, "With my life. They and us are not so different. We are all soldiers without an army. Betrayed. Abandoned. Forgotten. We are all brothers, here, in Vorkuta."

When the lifts doors opened they saw a guard slowly being cornered by some inmates. Kenchi lightly pushed everyone out of the way before swinging his pick axe and impaling the guard. When everyone had exited the lift they all rushed to the heavy metal door to help open it up. Another inmate approached them. "Sir. Surely you know this is suicide?" Naruto decided that he will answer this one. "Victory can't be achieved without sacrifice. Everyone knows this. These men know what is about to befall them. It saddens me but they volunteered. All we can do is fight for those that have fallen already and are about to fall. we shall fight for freedom. Theirs and ours. Once the doors open the others will launch their attacks. It will severely weaken the enemy if not out right cripple them. They won't see it coming."

As soon as he finished speaking the doors opened and the inmates rushed out only to die by some kunai with explosive tags on them. The remaining people ran to cover behind the carts. Naruto, Resnov, and Kenchi proceeded to do the same. When everyone was in position they started to shove the carts down the line using it to protect them from the rain of shuriken and kunai. Every time a guard tried to attack them from the side Naruto would grab a few kunai or shuriken and kill the guards before they could react. They soon felt the cart stop. Knowing they reached as far as they could Resnov shouted, "Step three?!" "Rain fire," Naruto answered. They watched as two inmates held up a sling and a third one put a ball of coal with some explosive tags on it and lit it on fire before launching it at a guard tower that was using kunai launchers to keep them pinned killing the guards up top.

"Haha. You see Kenchi how Naruto's ingenuity transforms junk into our weapons?!" Resnov said. They quickly rushed to the guard tower. "Never lose faith my friends… never. Months of planning, Naruto. We will not pause. We will not falter. We will be free or die trying." Resnov stopped in front of a metal door. Pointing at it he said, "Kenchi, open the arms locker and free some of our comrades. Naruto, climb the tower and support the uprising in the south." Complying, the two set about completing their tasks. When Naruto reached the top he found two of his men awaiting his arrival. He quickly got into position after a swift over-view of his men's progress. Seeing three towers that were still firing kunai, shuriken, and now some jutsu at the inmates on the ground he took careful aim with the sling and fired.

While this was going on Resnov was on the intercoms, giving his speech to the men and reinvigorating those that had started to lose hope. "Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors. Today, we show them the hearts of true warriors. We all have given our blood for our homes. We have answered their calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for their protection. As soldiers, we fought side-by-side or against one another. We crawled through dirt and blood and sand to achieve our victories. Not for medals or glory… but for what was right. We fought for revenge, for our homes. After our struggles out on the battlefield, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to a rapturous welcome… but to suspicion and persecution. In the eyes of our leaders we were corrupted by the enemy. Their enemy. Torn from the arms of our loved ones, we found ourselves here… This place… this, this terrible place. Here we have languished for no hope of release… no hope for justice. We have toiled in these mines until the flesh peeled from our bones. We have watched our comrades succumb to sickness and disease. We have been starved. We have been beaten. But we will not be broken. Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant former leaders. Today, my comrades, Vorkuta BURNS!"

Naruto had just finished destroying the launchers on the guards towers when Resnov finished his speech. He climbed down to see Resnov pick up a sword. "Quickly, we must head to the main armory before reinforcements show." Naruto was quick to stock up on kunai and shuriken from the arms locker. He even grabbed a kilij. He found it odd but he certainly wasn't complaining. He busted through some locked gates and allowed his men to charge forward. "Step four. Unleash the hoard." he said. They were gaining ground and quickly. He was stopped by one of his jonin. "Sir the blimp has arrived and it is tearing our men to pieces." "Good," Naruto said. "How is this good?" was the jonins reply. Resnov ran past, "Step five. Skewer the winged beast." Dodging the hail of knives that was falling from above Naruto was just in time to see the men with the harpoon fall. He ran out to the weapon, grabbed it, took aim, and fired. The harpoon pierced its gas chambers causing it to lose pressure and plummet into a few towers.

He joins Resnovs side who laughs at the destruction before turning to the men. "You all know what to do." They charged into the building that held the main armory. Naruto saw some of his men were being pinned down in the hall by guards near the stairs. "Flank. Flank around. I'll go through the middle," he said. He took a paper bomb that he pilfered from a dead guard and tossed it in between the barricades. Some of the guards were able to jump to safety only to be cut down by the inmates. With the bottom floor cleared, they charged up the stairs. "They're trying to seal the armory." one man said. Resnov shouted, "Do not let them." Naruto had turned the corner to see the doors closing only for Kenchi to stand underneath it and allowed Naruto to slide through the opening. Unfortunately, Kenchi was forced to let go when a guard used a handheld launcher to pelt him with shuriken and the door closed on him, killing him. He could here Resnov on the other side. "Kenchi! No! Naruto open the doors."

Naruto flung some kunai at the guards at the rails on the second floor nailing a few. He entered the guards station and pressed the door release button. Resnov and the other inmates ran in firing at the guards and rushing up the stairs, clearing the second floor. Naruto and Resnov ran down an open hallway to a storage room. Resnov started messing with a couple small gas tanks. "Naruto, cover me while I get the torch ready." Naruto and the men that accompanied them saw a few guards passing by a window towards the storage doors. All was silent before the doors blew inward crushing two unlucky inmates and stunning everyone else. Out of the smoke came a guard wearing a strange armor which Naruto recognized as the chakra armor he saw in Yuki/Haru no Kuni **(Snow/Spring Country)**. the armored guard easily dispatched all other inmates in the room. Naruto regained his bearings before the guard turned his attention to him and ran his kilij through the guard. The armor might help block ninjutsu and genjutsu but that doesn't mean it will stop a sword.

After he dislodged his sword from the guards corpse he turned to see Resnov standing at the entrance to the hall they came through with the torch complete on his back. Running down the hallway protecting Resnov all the way Naruto could practically feel that their fist step towards their true plan is almost complete. They get back to the guards station to see the inmates taking position around the second floor. Resnov headed to the main armory doors to cut through the thick steel with the blowtorch. Naruto takes position near him to provide covering fire. A moment later guards started to try to climb the stairs to stop them. It was a slaughter. Every time a guard climbed the stairs they were met with a rain of knives. This continued for several moments until one of the walls exploded sending shrapnel and debris all over. Out of the new hole stepped two more armored guards that quickly dispatched several inmates. Naruto charged them and cut them down with a swing of his kilij. He could see more coming through the hallway that led to the hole in the wall. Back tracking till he was behind cover he readied a few shuriken. He may be a monster on the battlefield but that was only when all his abilities were unlocked. Unfortunately, his chakra is sealed just like every other inmates, reducing them to no more than trained, skilled, civilians. **'**_**Heh, civilians that are taking over the unconquerable prison.' **_he thought.

As Naruto and the remaining inmates held out against the onslaught while Resnov was almost finished with cutting open the door. After a few more minutes the doors lock fell and Resnov pried the door open. "Naruto! Inside! Step six." Naruto ran inside to see on a table a kunai launcher. Only this one was very different. Instead of there being only one tube for the kunai there were six. The tubes were so small that the holes matched the hole found on shuriken. The launchers tubes were on a circle that allows it to rotate. _**'Probably to prevent overheating.' **_he thought as rushed over. Near the handles there was a slot with a belt that contained a stream of large senbon for ammunition. The senbon, like the launcher, were different from their normal counterparts. They seemed more streamlined, if that was possible, and he could tell they were made to piece even the sturdiest and thickest armor. As he picked it up he said, "Wield a fist of iron." Exiting the armory he went to work mowing down all opposition. An explosion on the buildings side wrenched the wall clear showing a road that had the enemy entrenched into the bridges and behind small rises, boxes, and walls.

Jumping down to the street below he opened fire yelling, "Step seven. Raise hell." His men seeing their leader cutting down all that are foolish enough to get in his sights decided to protect him from anyone that tried to play dead or managed to sneak past him. They walked down the road like this with the opposition quickly faltering and their determination breaking. They turned the last corner to see the last vestige of Vorkuta's might gathered before them. They were obviously planning a last stand for one final, foolish hope to stop the uprising. Before Naruto could start firing his weapon, bombs and tear gas spilled from the windows of the buildings killing or disabling everyone caught in the collision. The tear gas causes Naruto to pass out. His last sight being Resnov running towards him.

When he came to he found himself tied up with everyone else that survived the surprise attack. He sees the captain of the guards and the prison walking up to him with an arrogant smirk. He was a gruff looking man that stood at an average height of 5'10" with a dark goatee. The captain said to him, "You thought you could escape?! Ha, don't make me laugh. This uprising of yours was doomed from the moment it started. Now look at you. Kneeling in the dirt like a good prisoner should. Even as we speak your men are being rounded up and all that resist shall be killed. I thought you should know the fate of all those that were foolish enough to follow you. And you wanted to be a kage?! you would have driven that village into the ground within a week." Naruto bows his head till his hair covers his eyes. The captain grinned thinking that his words were finally breaking the young man. "It's almost to bad you won't live to see as Vorkuta recovers and this uprising will be nothing but a forgotten memory of its history." He grabs the kilij that Naruto had been using at places it so he can thrust it into his heart. "Any last words?"

Naruto raised his head to look the captain in the eyes and said, "Yeah. Everyone, NOW!" As soon as the signal was given the jonin and chunin that were hiding jumped from the windows of nearby buildings, from over the walls, and from underneath the ground. This caused chaos to spread through the guards and the fight began once more. The captain realizing what had happened thrust the sword forward, intent on impaling the blond. But Naruto leaned to the right enough for the kilij to pass into the space of his armpit, trapping the sword. Before the captain could react, Naruto had jumped to his feet causing the blade to travel down his arm towards his bonds. Using the blades sharp edge to cut his bonds, he head buts the captain causing him to stumble backwards clutching his nose. He undoes the remainder of his bonds and grabs the kilij. He checks himself over for any major damage that he might of received only to find that the gash on his arm from using the sword to cut his bonds was the worst he had.

Getting his head back to the fight, he sees the captain grab a katana from a random guard before pushing him away and turning his sights on Naruto. They marched towards each other cutting down any of the opposing forces that got in their way. They met in a shower of sparks at the middle of the battle. The captain tried to stab him only for Naruto to parry the blow. He tried to slash his opponent only for the captain to side-step. This continued on while the battle around them continued. It was a fearsome duel between two sides. One fighting for freedom. The other fighting to keep control of his prison. Neither side willing to give. But it seemed Narutos luck ran out when a random kunai had cut into his calf causing him to stumble. The captain took advantage of this with one final thrust. But before the blade met flesh, Naruto leaned to the left causing the katana to pierce his right arm. Tossing his kilij to his left he copied his opponents move and thrust his blade into his sternum.

As his opponent fell, dead, to the ground Naruto surveyed the battle or what was left of it. It seemed that the inmates, his soldiers, in the end were victorious. Taking the katana out of his arm and his kilij out of the body on the ground, Naruto raised his swords into the air in victory. All his men cheered. The cheering soon spread from the men in the vicinity to everywhere in Vorkuta, all the way down to Dokutsu. He walked to the large gates of Vorkuta. The gates that once stood for oppression, despair, and hopelessness will come to mean something different and soon. Meeting him at the gates of what was considered hell on earth was none other than Victor Resnov. Clasping his friend on his shoulder and giving one of his rare smiles he says, "Victor. We did it. We finally did it. We're free."

"Yes my friend. Our struggles have ended. We've won. Though I am sad to say this is where I must leave you." Looking at his friend Naruto asked, "What do you mean?" Sighing Resnov looked at what he sees as his son and responded. "I am sorry for keeping this from you for so long, my son. You are the closest thing I have come to as family in my eternal imprisonment and I should start treating you as such. You see, I died millennia ago when I and a frind of mine named Mason led our own rebellion. Only Mason survived. Even though I achieved my revenge against those that betrayed me, my spirit still remained. I watched as day after day, year after year, people came in never to come out. I knew that I was needed once more to complete the work I started. Vorkuta must fall." Naruto interrupted him here. "But wait. If you are a ghost then how come I can feel you? How come everyone can see you even daylight?" he asked thoroughly confused.

Giving a chuckle he pointed at him. "You are what gave me physical form, my son. You do noy know it but even with all the seals on you meant to suppress your powers and your Bijuu's as well could not hope to completely cut you off. It is like trying to use a single tree for a dam to close off a river after a storm. Even if it works not all is stopped. Your Bijuu's excessive power found my spirit in that cell all those years ago and gave me form. And now that Vorkuta has fallen and you can lead your village on your own without my help I am no longer needed. I can finally rest." He sees Naruto start to have tears form in his eyes and brings him into a hug. "Do not cry my son. There is no need to cry for those that will rest easy. Do not mourn my passing, celebrate the time we had." Putting Naruto at arms length he says, "What do you say we open these gates? Not as inmates, leader and soldier, or friends. But as father and son. Hmm?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes father." That brought a heartfelt smile to the old veterans face. As they approached the gates they notice that golden particles are starting to float off of him. They leaned against the gates. "Push!" Resnov yelled. Slowly, the gates gave way and opened showing the sun at its zenith shining down at the earth bellow. And when the gates fully opened Victor Resnov faded into golden light and flew into the sky. And the sun seemed that much brighter.

Looking at the beautiful terrain Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by one of his jonin. "To think that heaven was right outside of hell. Sir, what do we do now?" he asked his commander. Not taking his gaze away from the view he replied, "Now? Now we prepare. The Elemental Nations are most likely not going to take this lying down and we must act accordingly and yet not how they would expect us to act. But for now we shall celebrate our freedom."

**Sound Base, Right After Vorkuta's Fall**

Kabuto knocks on Sayuris room. "Sayuri-chan, it is time for you to uphold your end of Orochimaru-samas deal." he said. Opening her door she walked out and headed towards the operating room. Kabuto smirks seeing her being so obedient. Little does he or Orochimaru realize but Sayuri has different plans. _**'Don't worry Naruto-kun, the snake will ever get his hands on my body. No one will. Only you were ever worthy.'**_ And with that thought she entered the room with an unseen smirk.

**Akutski Base, Same Time**

Once again all figures were in a meeting. The leader of this organization spoke, "Okay everyone. It is time to start your hunts for the Bijuu. Deidara and Sasori shall hunt the Ichibi. Kakuzu and Hidan shall hunt the Nibi. Itachi and Kisame shall hunt the Sanbi. Zetsu. You and Tobi shall find the locations of the next three jinchuiki. Everyone understood? Good" And with that they left to find their assigned targets.

What no one knows and only one new village speculates at is that a war is coming. Who shall win? Not even the Kami's know.

**AN: The poll's still up everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Storms Approach

**AN:I do not own anything.**

**Harem votes so far:**

**Ayame:7**

**Shizune:6**

**Fu (7 Tailed Jinchuriki):6**

**Yugito (2 Tailed Jinchuriki):4**

**Tayuya:4**

**Koyuki (Snow/Spring Daimyo):4**

**Mei (5th Mizukage):4**

**Yakumo:3**

**Temari:3**

**Shizuka: (Nadeshiko Leader):2**

**Ryuuzetsu:2**

**Fem Nibi:2**

**Fem Nanabi:2**

**Fem Kyuubi:2**

**Pakura:2**

**Guren:2**

**Kurotsuchi (Grandaughter of 3rd Tsuckikage):2**

**Samui:2**

**Karin:2**

**Isaribi:1**

**Konan:1**

**Shion:1**

**Sara:1**

**Haruna (Daimyo of Land of Vegetables):1**

**Toki (Daimyo od Land of Birds):1**

**If you don't see a girl you want in tha list than suggest.**

Chapter 4: The Storms Approaches

**1 Week After Vorkuta's Fall, Yuki/Haru no Kuni, Daimyo Office**

Koyuki Kazehana was sitting in her office looking out the window thinking of the fate that befell her country's hero. _**'I still can't believe that actually happened. The most peaceful village? More like the most traitorous. How they remained in power for so long is beyond me.'**_she thought. She was interrupted from her musings when a messenger burst through the doors. She looked to see him bent over placing his hands on his knees for support. Catching his breath, he stepped forward and handed her a letter. She wondered on what was so important to warrant his actions until she saw the symbol on the scroll. It was the symbol of Vorkuta. She grabbed it with trembling hands knowing that she had specifically ordered the captain of the prison of when Naruto died and she was praying to every deity she knew that it wasn't what she thought it was. She opened it and quickly examined its contents. The more she read, the more her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She read and reread it just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Finally setting it down she let a smile cross her face before looking at her messenger and commanding him, "I want you to ready the royal blimp. We are heading to Yama no Kuni **(Mountain Country)**.We have a savior to meet."

**Same Time, Takigakure (Village hidden in the Waterfall)**

A man with ink black eyes and waist length dark brown hair was seen behind a large desk working furiously to get all the paperwork done. His name is Shibuki, leader of Taki. Just when it seemed that he was about to fall in what seemed a never ending a battle the door opened a young woman entered. She had an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair. She was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it with her forehead protector on her right arm with d-cup breasts. Her name is Fu, the jinchuriki to the Nanabi, but to her she's Chomei. Springing out of his chair he caught the surprised Fu in a hug. "Salvation," he yelled in happiness. Letting go he looked at her and said, "Now what can I do for you? Just name it and if it is in my power I shall grant it. You deserve it for saving me from my eternal foe." At this last part he glared at the pile of paperwork on his desk. He swore he heard it mocking him.

Shaking her head at her leaders strange behavior she handed him a scroll with the Vorkuta's symbol stamped on it. "Huh, what's this?" he asked. "From what I found from examining it, it is a invitation for possible allies. In regards to your generous gift though I was wondering if I can accompany you?" she said. "But this is Vorkuta's symbol. I can recognize it anywhere. It's not even have a hidden village, it's a prison. It is also where our hero was sent to." he said all of this with no small amount of confusion and sadness at the last sentence. The smile Fu was wearing when she handed it to Shibuki widened a fraction before saying, "Check the contents and I think you'll know." Still looking unsure he unrolled the scroll and read it. He barely finished when the scroll fell out of his hands clattering to the floor. Snapping out of his shock he quickly addressed Fu, "Gather your things. We are going to meet Taki's hero."

**Same Time, Nami no Kuni (Wave Country)**

It's been three years since they gained their freedom from the shipping tyrant Gato. Ever since the bridge was complete and Wave gained control over her ports, everyone is happy. No one is on the streets, crime is at an all time low, prices are down, and the economy is booming. The only thing that can make this perfect if their hero wasn't in prison for obviously false accusations. When they heard what had happened they upped the prices by 1 ½ on shipments heading to Hi no Kuni **(Fire Country)** until they got proof of their claims. When the Leaf had sent the so called proof they raised the prices by 5%. It was all they could do. They didn't have a military force. They weren't warriors. They were businessmen and fishermen. _**'If only the gaki **_**(brat)**_** could see us now, moping about the past. Heh, he'd probably yell at us to stop worrying. Inari has been training ever since he heard of the inprisonment. Oh well. I'm sure it will work itself out in favor of Naruto. It always does.'**_ thought an old man in a fancy office.

This man was Tazuna the bridge builder and the head of what was Gato's business. It took awhile making this company an honorable and trustworthy company, but he prevailed and now can enjoy the good life. As the CEO, he does paperwork. But unlike the Kages of the hidden villages he doesn't mind it. To him it helps him keep his brain sharp and steady. After all, who knows what loopholes can screw over his company. He was just finishing today's paperwork, _**'and it's not even lunch'**_, when he came across a letter from Vorkuta. With practiced ease he opened the letter and read through it. He was about to set it aside when he stopped and reread it. It took him a couple minutes to process what he saw but there was no denying it. He could recognize 'that' handwriting anywhere. Quickly pressing his intercom button he contacted his daughter, aka his secretary. "Tsunami. Cancel all appointments for the next few weeks. Get Inari and pack your bags. We're heading to Vorkuta."

**1 Week Later, Vorkuta's Main Gates**

After a long week of travel for all parties they arrived at the gates. All three leaders were waiting for the gates to open. They could sense each others anticipation to see a certain man. Soon the gates opened and they were led inside by who they assumed to be their guide. Their guide was a red headed women with long hair and a CC-cup breast and curves in all the right places. Tazuna and Shibuki had to hold their noses from fear of being knocked out by nosebleeds. Saying in a bored voice, "Hey. I'm Tayuya and I'm here to take you to leader-sama. You better be respectful or I'll gut you like a fish. Got that?" Nodding fearfully they went inside. Walking through Vorkuta they were surprised to see houses being built. Tazuna also spied what he recognized as a market district. Turning to their guide Shibuki asked, "Um excuse me, Tayuya was it, but why are there houses? And why are there women here?" Turning her attention to her leaders guests she replied, "Well we need somewhere to sleep don't we?" she said amusedly, "And do you have anything against women shithead?" Flushing from embarrassment and knowing he's treading on thin ice from the looks from the women around him he said, "NO! No nononno. You misunderstand. I had heard that Vorkuta was a men's only prison."

Turning her attention to the front she replied, "Hmph. Pussy. How you are a leader I'll never understand. And you were right. There were no women. They believed it would be inappropriate to send women to a prison where the men haven't seen a decent pussy in ages. So they built a women's only prison. As for why us women are here is because this is a second chance for all of us. Our leader came to us about a week ago and freed us. All he asked was for us to join him. Of course most of us refused, but then he asked us why. Our answer was we wanted to go home. All he did was ask 'the same home that betrayed you and sent you here? The same home that will most likely have you killed whether by execution or mission? That home?' None of us could answer because we knew it was true. He was kind enough to give us a few hours to come up with a decision. When he came back we agreed under one condition. We can offer sanctuary to friends and family." Fu decided to ask, "What did he say." They never noticed that they had reached the central tower and were climbing the steps. Opening the door to her leaders office she said, "He said-" "I said that was fine as long as you know where their loyalties lie." said a slightly deep voice.

Turning forward everyone saw a golden haired man with his hair that,even short, was still spiky as always. Seeing who came in he stood up and walked around his desk to greet his guests. All the women were blushing from seeing his muscled form. He was wearing a black leather jacket that was left open, showing his eight-pack and pecks, and some dirty levy's. For footwear he had on black military boots and on the table was a kage hat with the kanji for 'Cave' on it. Noticing where their gazes led to he let out a deep chuckle. "Ah, so I see you've noticed. Yes, I am indeed the kage of this village. And that is the main reason for why I called you here. How do three feel about an alliance with my village, hmm?" he said. This shocked the leaders but they quickly agreed. "Excellent. We can hash out the specifics later. For now you can take up quarters in my home. Tayuya will lead you there. If you would excuse me I have to go oversee and help with the villages construction.." and with that he left.

On their way to Naruto's home it was relatively quiet. A few questions here and there, nothing much though. But the entire time there Fu was in a trance talking with her tenant. **'Listen girl you ****need**** to figure out how to make yourself part of his harem. Lord knows you need to get laid.'** _**'Chomei!' **_she shouted at her tenant blushing indignantly at what was said. _**'Besides, how do you know he is going to have a harem.' **_**'You may not be able to sense it, but I can. He has the aura of an authority. Just feeling it makes me want to submit.' **_**'Are you serious? There's no way he has an aura that powerful.'**_** 'Believe it or not it's true. He could probably get any girl he wants just from being around him. And those abs don't hurt either.'** _**'Chomei!' **_All she got was laughter. What she didn't know was that Tayuya was looking at her and she wasn't pleased. She could just tell what was going through Fu's head by how she was blushing and the slight bloody nose. _**'Back off bitch. Or else.'**_ she growled the last part. Fu unconsciously shivered from a strange sense of doom that came over her.

When they arrived at Naruto's home they were shocked that it was so simple. It was just a two story house that was about 30'x30'. As the leader for a village or country usually means that you would live in a mansion or at least a bigger than normal house like the 4th Hokage did. Tayuya opened the doors and walked in saying, "Make yourselves at home. If you want something to eat then the kitchens over there." At this point she pointed to a room to her right. "Rooms are upstairs. There should be enough for everyone, if not than you are just gonna have to bunk with each other. The room at the far end is Naruto's and the room immediately to its right is mine. Got that? Good." She finished before flopping on the couch. Everyone took their time to explore a bit before sitting in the living room. "Um Tayuya?" Tsunami asked. "Yeah?" was her immediate response. "Is this really Narutos house? I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it. I'm just saying shouldn't it be bigger in case a situation like this happens?" Tayuya just stared at her for a few moments making her uncomfortable before chuckling a bit. "Heh. I should of known someone would ask. This house is temporary. Naruto doesn't know it but in their spare time everyone is working on building him a bigger and better home. It's the least we could do for what he has done for us. Well, we should hit the hay. Tomorrow is going to be busy." And with that everyone slowly filed upstairs to find a room for themselves.

**Next Day, Narutos Office**

The leaders of their respective villages and countries sat down discussing about the alliance. What they will give and what they get in return. Tazuna started off. "So Naruto, what can you offer us?" Chuckling Naruto said, "Heh, strait to the point I see. Good. I don't want to beat around the bush. And as for what we can give your countries as of right now is minerals. Whether for houses, cranes, weapons, or what have you." Koyuki was nodding before catching what he said. "Wait. You said as of now. What do you mean by that?" "I trust you saw the terrain outside the walls correct? It's perfect for orchards and farming. And while there are some fruit trees and berry bushes there is not enough to feed a growing village. What I want in return is to bring more carpenters in, information about the nations until we get our spy network up and running, and of course to help side with us in case of war." Koyuki and Shibuki agreed but Tazuna still had something to say. "That's good and all but I could do one better. We can help you get more allies for this and lower the prices on shipments to here until you're on your feet. What do you say?" All Naruto did was smirk.

**Same Time, Konoha, Hokage Office**

Tsunade was busy doing the never ending paperwork. Despite everything that has happened what with the Kyuubi brats imprisonment and their allies breaking all ties, prices going up and funding cut back, Konoha is surely and steadily getting back on its feet, just like she knew it would. She was about to reach for her secret stash when she sensed an incoming chakra signature closing in fast. Getting ready for a potential fight she was ready for anything. She calmed down when Jiraiya shunshined **(Body Flicker)** in. the only difference is he was wearing a serious face. "Yes?" she asked. That was his signal to report what he had found, which he gladly did. "Orochimaru is dead." Eyes widening she asked, "How?" "Apparently when he tried to overtake Sasuke's body he was actually defeated. His technique has one fatal flaw to it. The victims will must be weaker than the users otherwise the jutsu will fail and the user dies. Orochimaru stood no chance in his weakened state."

"So does that mean the Uchiha will be returning soon?" she asked. He was hoping she wasn't going to ask. "No. He has actually gone off the grid completely. Last report was seeing him around a small town in Kusa no Kuni **(Grass Country)**. That was the last I've heard on the situation. On a different note, it seem that Yuki/Haru no Kuni, Taki, and Nami no Kuni have gained a knew alliance with an unknown faction. The reports are sketchy at best but from what I discerned, they are heading south of Kaze no Kuni **(Wind Country)**. That is all for now." he finished. Nodding she began to issue a set of orders. "I want you to find out the mysterious faction in this 'alliance' and get me all the information on them that you can. Also, keep an eye out for the Uchiha and if you come across him, disable and capture him. Then bring him back. We cannot lose the sharingan. Besides that I want any knews on the Akutsuki." Taking a breath he replied, "They have mobilized. I don't know who they're after yet, but we should prepare a team to help deal with them if they attack and/or capture one of the jinchuriki. It could help us get some much needed allies." Nodding her head with what he said, she gave him the go ahead for the team. She had a sense of foreboding though and she couldn't figure out why.

**Same Time, Sayuri, Location Unknown**

In a forest that is situated near Wave, we see a strange group of people. The first was very unique girl. She was a girl of average height, red eyes, red hair that was neat and straight on one side and spiky and messy on the other with low C-cup breasts. She wears brown glasses, a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, with long thigh high black stockings and black sandals. She was an expert sensor, able to sense not only a persons chakra, but how it feels as well. Her name is Karin. Next was a lean built young man with shoulder cropped white hair that had a blue tint, purple eyes and sharp teeth with one sticking out of his mouth. He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals, and a belt around his waist that holds water bottles. Strapped to his back is Kubikiribocho **(Executioners Blade)**. His name is Suigetsu Hozuki. The next in this group is a tall young man with spiky orange hair, reddish-orange eyes, wearing a black shirt, tan shorts, and brown sandals. His name was Jugo.

This was team Taka **(Hawk)** and the leader of this group of misfits is none other than Sayuri Uchiha. She did grow into quite a stunning woman over the years. Looking like a younger version of her mother with DD-cup breasts and gorgeous curves. Although she tries to hide it by wearing baggy clothes when not in combat or on the move. While she has grown cold in Orochimaru's service, she did find it funny as hell when Karin, who apparently had a crush on her male self, had a mental breakdown from the startling revelation that Sasuke was a girl. It was even funnier when Suigetsu tried to flirt with her and then learn who she was, she never thought someone could turn both white and green. Jugo was actually the easiest to recruit because of her abilities to suppress his rage.

The team was resting from their mad sprint across Fire country so as not to get caught by the Leaf. She knew exactly what would happen to all of them if they were taken captive, and it wasn't pretty. Banishing those thoughts she looked up when Karin walked up to her. Despite her being a woman, Karin seems to have still fallen in live with her. "Yes?" she questioned. Gulping at the look Sayuri was giving her she knew that her leader wasn't in the mood for games. "I have been hearing rumors during my wandering around the town." "And?" she questioned again, this time having a tone of impatience in her voice. "W-well, I-it would seem that the leaders of Wave have gone away for a possible alliance. From what I heard, the new possible allies are located in Yama no Kuni. There was one rumor though that made me stop for moment. The rumor is that the possible ally is none other than the 'Hero of Wave'." Eyes widening at who the possible ally is she shot up and slammed Karin into a nearby tree.

"You better not be joking. Because I swear if you are I will gut you." she said, her voice thick with malice at what she saw as a cruel joke. Gasping for breath Karin replied, "It's not. *gasp* I checked it out just *gasp* in case it was. Naruto's *gasp* is alive." Stumbling back from the news and releasing Karin she tried to come to grips that her best friend, the only man she knows she'll ever love is well and truly alive. Then a thought hit her. _**'What if he resents me for using the Chidori **_**(1,000 Birds)** _**on him all those years ago. Oh Kami, I can't face him. Not now. I will stay away, at least until I avenge my family.'**_ She knew she should confront him about her betrayal, but she was frightened at the prospect of him hating her. Either for keeping her gender a secret or her attacking him it didn't matter.

Miss calm, cool, and collective was well and truly scared. Figuring since Wave was going to become his ally she needed to leave before word of her presence here reached his ears. Snapping out of her thoughts she addressed her team. "Okay. We are moving out. We've waisted enough time here. We still need to track down Itachi." Getting up Suigetsu asked, "If the Leaf is to blame for your families death then why are we going after your brother?" Shooting him a glare that caused him to hide behind Jugo she replied, "Even though Konoha ordered him to do it, he still did it without qualms. He always did love the Leaf more than his own family. Does that answer your question?" A faint sounding yes was all that she got. "I thought so. Now MOVE!" she shouted.

**Outside Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand), Sasori and Deidara**

"So this is where the one-tail is, un?" Deidara asked his partner. "Correct. It would seem that Suna has made him the Kazekage **(Wind Shadow). **Whether this is a ploy to keep him on a tighter leash or they genuinely acknowledge him I don't know. If it's the former than they are smarter than I gave them credit for. And if it's the latter than they have proven me wrong on how they'll never change. Enough talk, we have a mission to complete and the longer we stay out here, the more likely that we'll be spotted. Now commence your attack." the hunched over figure of Sasori demanded of his partner. "Tch. Alright, you don't need to get your dolls in a twist." And with that he jumped onto a giant clay bird dodging a strike from Sasori's tail. Glaring up at his partner he muttered to himself, "I'm going to kill him." The next instant he heard a shout, "Art is a bang! Katsu!" "And soon." he finished before sitting down waiting for Deidara to bring their prize.

**AN: The plot thickens and everyone is starting to prepare. Sorry for no fights this time. Remember to continue to reveiw to vote for who you want in the harem. And please tell me what you think so far. **


	5. Chapter 5: The First

**AN:I don't own Naruto, CoD, or GoW.**

**Ayame:9**

**Fu (7 Tailed Jinchuriki):9**

**Shizune:8**

**Mei (5th Mizukage):6**

**Yugito (2 Tailed Jinchuriki):6**

**Tayuya:6**

**Koyuki (Snow Daimyo):5**

**Temari:5**

**Yakumo:4**

**Samui:4**

**Shizuka:4**

**Fem Nibi:4**

**Fem Nanabi:4**

**Pakura:4**

**Ryuzetsu:4**

**Fem Kyuubi:3**

**Fem Shukaku:3**

**Kurotsuchi (3rd Tsuchikage's Grandaughter):3**

**Karin:3**

**Ameyuri:3**

**Sara:2**

**Haruna (Land of Vegetables Daimyo):2**

**Toki (Land of Birds Daimyo):2**

**Shion (Demon Country Priestess):2**

**Konan:2**

**Guren:2**

**Isaribi:2**

Chapter 5

**1 ½ Days After Akutsuki's Attack, Vorkuta, Naruto's Office**

It has been a day since Naruto had gotten three new allies and they left to their respective countries. Everything has been going smoothly so far. Buildings in the new home district and stalls and stores were almost complete. It's not much, but it will expand. In other news he had built a statue of the man he saw as a father, Victor Resnov, and put it in the village square. Everyone celebrated its placement. What few people new was that the statue was put there to hide a tunnel that led to Dokutsugakure in case of emergency. Now what some people had questioned Naruto on was his insistment on having both Dokutsu and Vorkuta running. His response was that his soldiers can have a private area to train and he can use Dokutsu's tunnels to send out his men without being seen and to make sure that they don't collapse they need constant repairs and monitoring. Even in death, Resnov shall guard the one of the keys for this villages future safety.

He was broken out of his musings when he heard a tapping at his window. Looking over he saw a messenger hawk. Going over and opening the window, he allowed the hawk to jump onto his arm. He gave it a scratch on the back of its head before taking the note from its leg. Examining the seal on the note he found it was Shibuki's. Knowing that he couldn't of reached Taki yet he felt that the note had probably been written in haste. Opening the note with no small amount of apprehension he quickly ran his eyes over its contents. _Dear Naruto, I know this is a bit soon, but there is some news that you need to know. We were stopping in Suna for the night when we found the village had been attacked. Naruto, it was the Akatsuki. They have taken your friend and the Godaime Kazekage Gaara. I can only pray that you receive this soon. Shibuki._

Quickly snapping into action he pressed his intercom button. "Tayuya! I need you to find 2 other Jonin and get prepped for a mission. The Kazekage has been abducted by the Akatsuki! You're either ready in 30 minutes or you'll be left behind. MOVE!" he spoke quickly before he shunshined home to get ready. 30 minutes later he was about to leave when there was a rustle of wind behind him. He was stocked on everything he needed, he even had his kilij and katana. Looking back he could see Tayuya with the two jonin he asked for. Examining them he was only slightly surprised to see that the first jonin was Sora. Sora used to be a member of the fire monks until word got out about his 'condition'. When Sora was young some of the Kyuubi's residue youkai was sealed into his right arm. Of course the Leaf couldn't just leave a possible 'weapon' lying around. When they tried to abduct him he went berserk and destroyed the fire temple, killing his would be abductors. Unfortunately, while most of the fire monks had sympathized with him, some had begun to resent him. And it was because of that resentment that they had knocked him out one night and dropped him here. The reason why he wasn't shocked to see him here was because Naruto had saved him from not only a mines collapse but also from trying to end his own life. Ever since, Sora has sworn to protect Naruto just as Naruto had protected him.

The next jonin was a person that would give everyone in Kiri **(Mist)** a heart attack from recognition. She was Ameyuri Ringo. She was of average height at 5'8 with low D-cup breasts. While the official statement had reported her dead from an incurable disease, the truth was that she had somehow wound up in the women's prison, stripped of her swords and chakra sealed. When questioned on how she ended up in prison she said that she caught a flash of a Leaf headband before waking up in prison cell that was made from a special type of crystal that naturally absorbs chakra. The only thing that was truly shocking about the crystal was that it caused her to age 1/5th the natural speed so she looks as if she is 21. _'Then again we can walk on water, spit out fire, and summon talking animals. It shouldn't be so surprising.' _he thought. The reason that Naruto wasn't shocked to see her there was because, just like Sora (and basically all that now inhabit Vorkuta and Dokutsu), she had sworn to be his bodyguard until her death. And the reason for this was not only the freedom he had given her but also he had returned to her the Kiba blade. If it wasn't for Tayuya from stopping her, she would have jumped her blond leader. Not that she didn't try, but she is sure she would have succeeded if Tayuya wasn't there. Giving a nod to all three they set off at what many Anbu would have considered a rigorous pace.

**4 Hours Later, 7:12 p.m., Suna's Gates**

Arriving just outside the gates, they waited a few minutes to catch their breath before approaching the gates. While to others, the gates would have seem imposing, it had nothing on Vorkuta's own. They were stopped when some Sand ninja surrounded them. Stepping out of the crowd came the wind mistress herself, Temari. When she started to look them over, Naruto and his team remained calm but on guard. She spoke when she had finished her brief examination of the strangers. "Hmm, you aren't the team from the Leaf that was requested. Who are you and why are you here?" Stepping forth Naruto said in as calm a voice that he can to not incite a fight, "We are here to offer our assistance in the Kazekages retrieval. We do not mean you no ill will." What Naruto didn't realize was that his voice had caused shivers of pleasure to run up the spines of all women present. Ignoring the pleasure that ran up her spine from hearing his voice she said, "Oh? And why would you just lend a hand like that? We don't even know you." Placing a hand over his heart and feigning being struck he said, "What you don't remember me Temari-chan? Even after I saved your brother from himself three years ago?"

Taking a moment to process what he said she shouted, "Naruto!?" Letting out a light laugh he said, "At least I'm remembered here. That's enough time down memory I believe. Tell me the situation." At the end he became more stern and it caused everyone to stand straighter. Shaking her head Temari said, "Approximately 2 days ago, a pair of Akatsuki members launched an attack on the village. At the beginning it was only one using explosive clay that he was able to turn into animal shapes and animate them to strike their targets. It was enough to draw Gaara to the front lines where he then proceeded to attack the lone Akatsuki member. When victory seemed to be his the enemy launched a powerful explosive at the village. Gaara used his sand to capture said explosive and detonate it safely within its confines. Unfortunately, this left him open for attack and he was defeated. When leaving with Gaara, Kankoro had attacked him but was blindsided by the Akatsuki members partner. They managed to get away before reinforcements arrived. Before Konkoro passed out from being poisoned he told us that one of the two was none other the Akusuna no Sasori. **(Sasori of the Red Sands)**. I'm sorry, but we're desperate, so we contacted Konoha for assistance. They'll most likely arrive tomorrow, but I fear they'll be to late."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder Naruto told her, "Don't worry. How could you have known that we were free. Just don't tell the Konoha team when they come tomorrow. But don't worry, we'll head out now to catch them. Do you know which direction they headed? It will help immensely." Sniffing and using her hands to wipe away her tears she said, "Thank you so much Naruto. And don't worry, we won't say a thing. The Akatsuki headed off towards River country." "Don't worry. We'll get him back." Nodding to his team they ran in the direction that Temari was pointing. "Be safe Naruto." she whispered, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

**2 Hours Later, River Country, 9:15 p.m., 2 Miles From Hidden Cave**

Holding his hand up to signal his team to halt, Naruto examined the surroundings before nodding to himself. "Ok team. We aren't far from the Akatsuki hideout." Sora asked, "Then why are we stopping Naruto-sama?" Turning to his team he said, "Because I know you all are tired from the run. We'll make camp in the trees, but no fire. We don't want to alert anyone to our position. We rest for the night and then head out. Understand?" "Hai."

**Morning, 5:45, Suna Gates, Konoha Team**

The sun was just rising when the team from Konoha had arrived. The team consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Team Gai, and Yakumo Kurama. The reason why she was here was because she was threatened to join or be used as a breeding factory. She joined without hesitation, though it was all a ploy to see if she can escape or fake her death or even actually die. She is no fool. She knows that they will eventually use her as a breeding factory. The team entered through the gates and were confronted by Temari. "Finally! You took so damn long that we sent out a team in advance to see if they can at least stall the Akatsuki. Follow me, I need your help to heal Konkoro." she said. Neji was going to say something to her when Gai placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Looking at his sensei asking a silent question, all he got was a shake of the head. "Neji. Her brother has been abducted and her other brother is currently fighting for his life. Show some restraint." he told his student. "Tch. Whatever." And with that they headed to the hospital.

When they entered Konkoro's room they saw how bad he was. Quickly taking charge, Sakura asked about the poison used. "we were able to identify it, but we don't have any cure for it. The only person that has knowledge on it that is still in the village is on her way. She can help you create a cure." Temari said. Sakura was about to ask who the person was when a voice announced someone had walked into the room. "I'm already here. No need to get all your panties in a bunch." Turning to the voice the team found an elderly woman standing there. She examined all of them before stopping when she spotted Kakashi. Without warning she tried to attack him. "You! The White Fang! How dare you show your face to me." Before she was able to do anything she found her way being blocked by Temari. "Chiyo-baasama. No matter how much I would love to see Hatake get pummeled, he is not the White Fang." Chiyo looked at Temari for a second before bursting out laughing. "Hahaha. I knew he wasn't the White Fang. I was just having some fun. *sigh* Anyway, we should probably get to work on that cure. Come on bubblegum-pop." It took Sakura a moment to figure out that she was the one being talked to. Fuming, she went with Chiyo into the next room to make a cure and hopefully save Kankoro. It would be a big step in regards to getting an alliance.

**2 Hours Later, 7:59, Outside Akatsuki's Base, Naruto's Team**

It took awhile to reach the cave. They had to use extreme caution for fear of any traps the Akatsuki may have set. And it was a good thing to, because they were able to avoid a large scale explosive seal and a seal that would most likely alert the Akatsuki of their presence. Now all they had to do was dispose of the seal that was blocking the boulder. "Ahh!," shouted Ameyuri and Tayuya in frustration at all the seals, "How come there is a seal every time we make progress here." They took a couple deep breaths to calm themselves before they realized that they spoke at the same time. Naruto let out a laugh causing both of them to flush from embarrassment, before his face became cold, causing his team to get ready for the action that they knew would follow within a few minutes. "As amusing as this is, we need to get in and rescue the Kazekage before its to late. Get ready and be prepared for anything." And with that a hole opened in front of them, caused by Naruto's summons, and they jumped inside.

They walked at a crouch with Naruto in the lead and Sora bringing up the rear. Naruto and Sora both had a stern expression while Tayuya and Ameyuri had a grin on their faces from looking at Naruto's ass. After a minute of walking they came to the other end of the tunnel. Peering out they spotted a huge statue with multiple eyes and two hands that seem to be chained together with the fingers pointed upward. On the fingers were ten figures. Eight were holographic projections and the other two were their targets. And floating in a bubble of chakra was Gaara, a long stream of chakra running from his mouth, eyes, and nose to the giant statue. They quickly jumped to the cave floor without making a sound. They quietly approached seeing as they haven't been sensed yet hoping to get some information on the members of Akatsuki.

They heard what they assumed to be the leader speak. "We are almost done. Once this extraction is finished I expect the next jinchuriki's capture to be soon. Kakuzu, how close are you to getting the Nibi jinchuriki?" Another figure that was somewhat taller than the rest but had a slight hunch spoke. "We are close leader-sama. I have bribed the council to send the Nibi's vessel to our trap. We can expect her capture within two to three days." Giving a nod the confirmed leader turned to another figure that had a protrusion from either side of his head. "Zetsu, have you found Iwa's jinchuriki and the location of the six-tails?" "Iwa's jinchuriki are located in a small **hovel at the top of one of Tsuchi no Kuni's **many mountains. They have **completely isolated themselves.** The six-tails is unknown **as of the moment but he** is somewhere **near Kiri. **The seven-tails is** still in Taki. **And the eight-tails is with **the two-tails in Kumo.**" "With the extraction of the Ichibi, we are one step closer to our goal." The whole while they were talking, they never noticed Naruto's team getting closer till they were thirty feet from the statue.

Stepping forward Naruto gripped his leather jacket (Like Bane from the Dark Knight). "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to complete what you are doing." he spoke startling the Akatsuki. Turning towards the voice they were greeted with the sight of the Kyuubi jinchuriki. "I thought you weren't followed." a female voice asked the only pair Akatsuki members there. "We weren't and I don't know how they got around my traps since the boulder is still in place." Sasori said. "I knew you couldn't handle this." The same voice said with a hint of smugness and satisfaction in her voice. "Ahh," Naruto sighed in what appeared to be delight, "such a beautiful voice. If I may be so bold, what is your name Tenshi **(Angel)**?" "My name is Konan." The identified Konan said. No one could see it but she was blushing from what he said. And no one noticed the leaders eye start to twitch. "Sasori, Deidara, capture the Kyuubi jinchuriki and make sure he suffers." he commanded. "Hai!" Before the Akatsuki members faded Naruto spoke again. "It appears our meeting has ended tenshi. Perhaps next time we can meet in person and make it _memorable_." He finished with a husky tone. All it did was cause the leader to become officially pissed, Konan to flush more and stutter, and the redheads behind him to glare daggers at her.

When the projections faded and the statue disappeared, causing the extraction to stop, the remaining Akatsuki members jumped to within a few feet of our favorite blonds group. "Heh. It seems you riled up leader-sama, un." said and amused Deidara. "Indeed," said Sasori, "and I must thank you. If you hadn't of shown yourself we wouldn't have known you escaped Vorkuta. It's a shame that we have to fight now. I would love to hear of how you escaped the inescapable prison. Ah well, it's just business*." Naruto quickly analyzed his opponents before issuing his orders. "Tayuya. You and Ameyuri deal with the woman. Sora. You're with me. We take the hunchback of Notre dam." Before anything happened Deidara exploded in anger. "Woman? WOMAN?! You think I'm a girl?" Giving a shrug Tayuya said, "Well yeah. Aren't you one?" Getting even madder he yelled, "I'm 100% male!" Tayuya and Ameyuri looked at each other before laughing. Hell, even Naruto, Sora, and Sasori were chuckling. "That does it! I'll show you!" he yelled throwing some of his explosives at the duo. "KATSU!" BOOM, the explosion went off. When the smoke cleared there were no traces of the duo. "Hah. Take that you redhead bitches." he exclaimed.

"Did he just?" Sora asked. "Yep," Naruto replied. "Poor bastard. Only you have ever gotten away with calling them that," Sora said to his leader. "I have?" Naruto asked. "Well you will, when ever you'll call them that," Sora said. While Deidara was dancing in 'victory' he never noticed the shadows behind him until an ominous presence crashed down on him. Turning around with shaky legs, he spotted the two he thought he killed with their heads bowed, hair covering their eyes, and eyes shining with an evil glint from behind the curtain of hair. "Heh. Heh. Umm, run away!" he screamed in fright before running like the hounds of hell were after him. Or just two extremely pissed off woman. After they ran to the other side of the cave Sora tried to launch a surprise attack on Sasori, only to be blocked by a tail.

His jaw lowered, revealing that it was mechanical, and spit out a rain of senbon. Catching a discolored shine on one of the senbon caused Naruto's red flags to raise. "Sora dodge! Don't get hit once. They're poisoned." Trusting Naruto, Sora jumped clear of the senbon only to have the tail come at him in the air. Before it hit, Naruto tackled the middle of it causing it to veer off course, leaving Sora unharmed. This also turned Sasori's attention to Naruto. "I must admit, I'm surprised you knew those senbon were poisoned," he said. Standing up Naruto said, "I didn't. Not at first. But when one of your senbon hit the light, it didn't shine normally. It was slightly distorted. I could only compare it to when sunlight is reflected off of waters surface on a lake. I didn't believe you would just dip them in water, and I knew the senbon is best used in conjunction with poison and thus my theory. However, it was only a theory until you just proved me right. And from what I could remember about Suna's puppeteers is that all weapons are poisoned."

Staying silent, observing his opponent, and processing what he heard, Sasori tried to come to grips with the radical change of the jinchuriki. After a moment of silence, he chuckled. "Hehehehe. So it seems you are no longer the idiot you use to be. I am most definitely impressed and that is an achievement in and of itself. You are a worthy opponent. So, show me jinchuriki, what you know." he declared. This declaration caused all three to adopt combat stances. All prepared for the battle that shall rage.

**Outside Akatsuki Cave, Team 7, 20 Minutes Before**

Placing his hand on his radio, Kakashi called in all members of team Gai who went to strategic placed sealing tags. "Okay. Everyone in place?" he asked. "Fate has found me my target. I am in place," Neji said causing everyone to sigh. "I'm in position," Tenten said. "Thanks to the power of YOUTH I have found my target," Rock Lee said causing everyone, but his sensei, to hold their ear pieces away from themselves. "Congratulations my youthful student. I to have found my target thanks to the power of YOUTH!" Gai exclaimed getting the same reaction as before. Nodding to his two students Kakashi said, "Ok. On my mark. One. Two. THREE!" On three, everyone pulled the tags. When nothing happened they all let out a sigh.

Lee was just leaving his area when he was kicked in the back and sent flying. Getting up and turning around, he came face-to-face with…himself? It was indeed a carbon copy of the green beast. Adopting the Gai pose he said, "Ah! My youthfulness has replicated myself. If I cannot defeat myself I shall all the way from Konoha to Suna five times on my hands. And if I cannot do that-" Before Lee was able to finish his list of insane challenges he was attacked by his counterpart. Knowing he'll have to take this seriously, he got into his opening stance and his counterpart copied him. "What?" he exclaimed in shock. Then his counterpart spoke. "Ah. I see you are stunned by my youthfulness. I am an exact replica of you my youthful friend. I know all your moves, all your most private thoughts, and how you are going to move before you do. I. Am. You." "I see," Lee said slowly, before a smile spread across his face, "Then let us see who is the most YOUTHFUL!" "YOSH!" Both exclaimed before attacking each other. The same problem was happening to Neji, Tenten, and Gai. They all reported their new status to Kakashi before Sakura destroyed the boulder.

Getting team Gai's reports an the new situation Kakashi frowned. _'Should have expected a fail safe. Now were heading in with two genin, a jonin, and a woman __well__ passed her prime. Crap. We don't have anymore time to lose. We need to get in there now. I'll just have to hope that one of them finishes soon and assists me, otherwise, we're pretty much screwed._' he thought morbidly. Getting out of his train of increasingly dreadful thoughts, Kakashi addressed his current team. "Ok everyone. It seems that the other tags were booby trapped. With what, I'm not entirely sure. But we can't waist anymore time than we already have. We'll just have to hope that we can take down before the other notices. Now everyone in position." Seeing that Yakumo was on his left preparing one of her genjutsu's and Chiyo was on his right in a ready stance, he nodded to Sakura. She tightened her glove before rushing at the boulder and destroying it with a single punch. The four stepped over the rubble and peered in the cave. They were ready for anything. From a lone body that was the Kazekage, to the Akatsuki ready for them, to even the extraction still in progress. They weren't prepared, however, to see another four already in the cave engaging the Akatsuki pair.

**Inside the Cave**

Naruto and Sora were about to launch their attacks when the boulder blocking the front of the cave collapsed in on itself. Stepping through the rubble came people Naruto had hoped he didn't have to see for at least another year. It was the remainder of his old team. But there was someone with him that Naruto knew he should recognize, however, the name currently escapes him. Ignoring it for now, he had Sora jump back with him so that they had both Sasori and the Konoha team in their sights. "Well, isn't this an unpleasant surprise," he said. Kakshi examined the other intruders when the blond haired male caught his attention. "I'm sorry, but do we know you? You look oddly familiar." he said. "Hmph," Naruto smirked, "Why am I not surprised. You never did have time for me. Isn't that right…Kakashi-sensei?" Horrible understanding dawned on him as he realized exactly who stood in front of him. "Naruto?" he asked, hoping he was wrong. "So you do remember me," Naruto said.

"As amusing as this is," spoke Sasori, "you are interrupting our capture of the jinchuriki." Getting into a fighting stance Kakashi said, "Sakura. Change of plans. You and Yakumo go and deal with the other three on the other side of the cave. Chiyo-san and I shall deal with these three." Nodding her head that she understood, she and Yakumo ran to the other side where the battle was still raging, but not before Yakumo cast one last look at Naruto. Only he and Sora noticed. Filing it for later Naruto said, "Sora. Who do you want?" "I want to fight Hatake. That is, if it's okay with you Naruto-sama?" Recieving a nod of approval, Sora launched himself at Kakashi and drove him from the remaining three. Naruto turned his attention towards Chiyo. "I doubt you want to fight me, correct?" he asked the old woman. "Correct," she said, "I came to see my grandson." The entire time, she never let her gaze wander from Sasori.

"Ah. I see," Naruto said. "Would you care for some assistance then?" he asked respectively. "It would be appreciated. I'm not as young as I use to be," she told him. "So an old woman who has trouble even getting out of bed in the morning and a jinchuriki betrayed by his village and loved ones. How amusing," he said. "I am no longer that foolish boy that I used to be. Let me show you how strong I have become," Naruto declared. The two attacked Sasori who just stood there before opening his mouth and releasing another hail of senbon. Acting quickly, Chiyo attached chakra strings to Naruto and using him like a puppet, helped him dance through the senbon. As he got closer, Naruto cocked his fist for a punch to the face. When he attacked Sasori's tail came around and blocked it. But when he tried to retract the tail it fell with a resounding thud to the floor. "What?" he asked shocked at what just happened. "Allow me to explain. I learned that I had a doton **(Earth Release)** affinity. I learned how to use it to make not only my body harder and denser, but also my opponents," Naruto said.

"I see," Sasori said. "It seems that I have lost use of my tail for now." And with that he released his tail. Seeing the looks he got Sasori said, "You didn't believe that I couldn't remove it did you? My entire body is now a puppet. I can attach and remove any part I want on whim." Jumping back to Chiyo, Naruto got ready for the next assault. He didn't have to wait long as Sasori unsealed some of his puppets and had them attack the two.

**With the Redhead Duo, When Sakura and Yakumo Arrived**

An explosion went off causing Ameyuri to jump back to Tayuya. "Dammit. Does he ever run out?" she asked her partner. "I don't know but it seems we have company," Tayuya said looking at the new arrivals. She sneered when she saw the mop of pink hair. "Well look who it is," she said in a condescending tone. "Miss high and mighty herself." Glancing at her partner in slight confusion with Sakura and Yakumo doing the same. "What has your panties in a twist?" she asked. "That bitch with the pink hair. You may not know her, but when I was one of the Sound Four and we were sent to get the _Uchiha_, " she spat the last word out, "I did a little reconnaissance. She was the bitch that used to hit Naruto-sama every time he even looked at her. And she always led him around with false promises of dates." Now glaring at the identified pinkett, Ameyuri said, "Is that so? Well maybe now we can give her a beating years in the making. What do you say?" "I say it sounds like a plan," Tayuya replied.

However, before they could lay the smack down on the visibly shaking Sakura, more explosions went off near them and blasting them back. "HEY! Don't you dare ignore me, un," Deidara yelled in frustration. "Shit! Forgot about him," Tayuya said. "And I'm not gonna just leave this golden opportunity to get some payback for Naruto-sama. What do we do?" Turning to her partner Ameyuri said, "How about I take of Goldie Locks over there and you can get the bitch. Sound good?" Her response was a large grin. Nodding to each other they shot off to their targets. Tayuya quickly tackled Sakura and they went rolling off to fight. Yakumo having no idea on what just happened turned her attention to, what she believed to be a woman, and said to Ameyuri, "Hey you need any help with this bitch?" "I AM A MAN!" Was her answer while Ameyuri snickered. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "AHHHH!" he screamed in rage while the redhead burst into laughter.

"You're alright. Sure I could use some help with Miss 'I don't know my own gender' over here," she said to Yakumo. "THAT DOES IT!" Deidara yelled before sending a wave of clay explosives at the two. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" "Damn. Didn't expect that," Ameyuri said. "It seems that things just got a bit tougher." Yakumo nodded in reply before taking out her sketchpad and drawing out one of her 'special' genjutsu's. Trusting her temporary partner Ameyuri drew the Kiba blades and charged at the pist man.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto punched another puppet, destroying it. "Damn. There are no end to these things," he said. "I have an army of puppets at the ready at any time. You will not win," Sasori said. "We'll see about that," Chiyo said. Getting back to Chiyo Naruto asked, "You have a plan?" "Yes. I just have question. Do you think you can destroy his body in one blow?" Nodding his head Naruto got ready for whatever plan she had. She took out a seal scroll and released its contents. Standing there were two puppets. A man and a woman. "Do you recognize them Sasori?" she asked. "How could I forget," he replied, "My very first human puppets. Mother and father." "Well its good to see you still have a brain. Yes these two are indeed your parents. And they will help me defeat you." "We shall see, " he replied calmly.

Sending her puppets at him, he unsealed more and more puppets to defend himself. All the while Naruto dove into the ground and tunneled his way behind Sasori. Jumping out, he hit the venerable underside of the puppet that Sasori was in, rendering it useless. Jumping back sensing that the battle isn't over he prepared himself. A body jumped from the back of the puppet to reveal what appeared to be a teenage boy. Chiyo looked on sadly. "I had hoped that you hadn't fallen yet, that way you could die peacefully, but it seems that I am to late. You've turned yourself into a puppet." Nodding his head he replied, "Correct. I have achieved immortality, forever preserved as a puppet. Time shall never touch me." Naruto decided he should enter the conversation after listening, "So that's the reason," he said gaining the other two's attention. "You fear death by aging. You knew that time affects all things, and feared it. You didn't want to look in the mirror every day and watch as you slowly whither away to the ravages of time and eventually be forgotten. Foolish."

"I fear nothing," Sasori said in his monotone voice, yet you could hear the anger lying just beneath the surface. "All I did was join my art. Now let me show you the error of your ways and add you to my collection." He reached into his robe and withdrew a sealing scroll. He unraveled it and released another puppet eliciting a gasp from Chiyo. "The Sandaime Kazekage," she said. "Yes," he said, "My ultimate puppet. Now do me a favor and die." When he finished he had the kazekage's body send his legendary iron sand at them. Dodging to the side, Naruto tried to charge directly, only to have to jump to the side again to avoid a hail of iron bullets. He observed as the iron just used melted back into fine grain and slither back to the puppet. _'If I can change the magnetic field around the puppet, it should stop its control over the iron,' _he thought. Thinking for several minutes, he snapped his fingers when remembering one of the jutsu taught to him by his summons. It wouldn't affect the magnetic field, but it would hinder the rate at which the iron sand can move. Running towards Sasori, he ran through some hand signs and shouted, "**Inryoku Gantoretto (Gravity Gauntlets)**."

He punched the wall of iron sand and it fell to the floor. Before Sasori could react his parents puppet bodies ran at him. Using the kazekage to stop them, he left himself open to Naruto. Naruto grabbed his kilij and ran Sasori through. Gasping from the pain, Sasori slowly raised his head. "Heh. You are a worthy opponent." Naruto then slipped his blade out of Sasori's ribcage. "It's over," he said to the fallen member. "So it is. For defeating me, I shall give you something. In the only part of my body that is still human is my life's work. Take it and use it however you see fit." Nodding his head Naruto opened Sasori's chest and removed his heart. He noticed the complex seal array on it. "Interesting," he murmured to himself. He heard Chiyo approach him and sealed the heart in a seal on his wrist that was there for emergencies. He stepped back as the old woman approached one of her last family members in this world and allowed her to grieve. An explosion went off near the caves entrance stopping all fighting.

Looking he saw the entrance collapsing. Cursing under his breath he signaled for his team to regroup. They gathered around their leader , with an additional member on Ameyuri's shoulder, and eyed the opposition. The sight of an unconscious Yakumo on the redheads shoulder caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow, silently asking a question. She signaled that she'll explain later. The Konoha team was in rough shape. Kakashi was having trouble standing up, Sakura had multiple bruises and lacerations, and Chiyo was not ready to fight after the passing of her grandson and laying his parents next to him. Looking over his team, Naruto gave a satisfied smirk at seeing that there were few light wounds, though Tayuya seemed to favor her left arm. "Well Kakashi, it seems that I claim victory today. One that will have many following soon. See you soon." And with having said his peace, Naruto and his team Jumped into the caves darkness and disappeared.

Checking for Naruto and his team for several tense moments, Kakashi didn't drop his guard until he was sure they were the only ones there. Letting out a sigh he asked, "Sakura. Do you think you can open the door? We have a kazekage to deliver." Giving a nod she readied for one of her punches while Kakashi hoisted Gaara into a fireman's carry. She destroyed the obstacle and they walked out to be greeted with the sight of a roughed up team Gai. "Well. It seems you had fun," Kakashi said. Flashing his rival a white smile, Gai said, "But of course my eternal rival. I must say it pushed me to become more youthful!" Cringing at Gai's yell, Kakashi said in a serious tone, "Listen, we need to get back as soon as we can. We have urgent news that Tsunade-sama will want to hear. Naruto's escaped." The news shocked team Gai. They had to be. No one has ever escaped Vorkuta. Now the one that Konoha has betrayed is out and they know he is out for blood.

**That Night, Naruto's Team Camp, Edge of Wind Country and River Country**

Naruto and his team were gathered around the campfire staring into its flames. Naruto decided it was up to him to start the conversation. "Explain to me Ameyuri, why did you take Yakumo and how did Deidara escape?" he asked. "When I was facing him, Yakumo had managed to trap him in one of her genjutsus allowing me to cut off his arm. He had an explosive already in hand and it exploded when I fell with his arm. He used it to get away in my confusion. However, I checked his remaining hand and found a ring on it. I don't know if it has a significance, but I figured you might want to see it," she said handing over said ring. He looks it over and sees the kanji for 'blue/green' on it. Nodding his head he asks, "And Yakumo?" "After the blondie escaped, she had begged me to take her with me. She said she was sick of the Leaf and its ways. She didn't want to become breeding stock. I agreed to take her but I knocked her out so that way it'll look like a kidnapping." She held her breath for his judgment only to let out a sigh when he gave her a nod of approval.

Sora held out his hand to Naruto. He wondered at why he did such a thing until he spotted another ring in his hand. "I found this on Sasori's remains. I took it while no one was looking. These rings definitely have a purpose. What it is, I have no idea." He took the ring and saw it had the kanji for 'ball/sphere' on it. _'What is the purpose of the rings?'_ he thought. "Ok everyone. You heard the Akatsuki's plans right? This is what we are going to do. Sora and I will take Yakumo and head back home. Ameyuri, you and Tayuya shall go to Kaminari no Kuni **(Lightning Country) **and help defend the Nibi's container and see if you can convince her to join us. Alright?" Everyone nodded. "We head out at dawn."

**AN: Sorry for not enough action. Konoha knows he's alive. How will they react? Remember to Reveiw for who you want in the Harem. I have been asked if I should add Tenten, Anko, and Yugao to the harem. Review if I should. I need at least 30 saying yes.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Storms Arrival

**AN: Still nothin.**

**The poll for whether Yugao, Anko, and Tenten should join so far:**

**Yugao:19 yes, 1 no**

**Tenten:14 yes, 4 no**

**Anko: 18 yes, 1 no**

**From now on if you vote for two girls out of the three it will be one no for that girl not mentioned.**

**Harem so far is Sayuri, Tayuya, and Ameyuri.**

**Poll for the harem:**

**Fu (Seven tailed jinchuriki):12**

**Shizune:11**

**Ayame:10**

**Yugito (Two tailed jinchuriki):10**

**Mei (5th Mizukage):9**

**Koyuki (Snows Daimyo):8**

**Temari:7**

**Fem Nibi:7**

**Yakumo:6**

**Samui:6**

**Shizuka:6**

**Fem Nanabi:6**

**Ryuzetsu:6**

**Pakura:5**

**Fem Kyuubi:5**

**Kurotsuchi (3rd Tsuchikage grandaughter):5**

**Karin:5**

**Fem Shukaku:4**

**Shion (Demon Country's high Priestess):4**

**Sara:3**

**Konan:3**

**Guren:3**

**Haruna (Land of Vegetables Daimyo):2**

**Toki (Land of Birds Daimyo):2**

**Isaribi:2**

**Two people have suggested Kurenai and Amaru. Sorry to say but no. Not this time. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 6: The Storms Arrival

**3 Days Later, Konoha, Hokage Office**

It's been a few days since Tsunade had sent out her team to retrieve the kazekage. She was currently waiting for their arrival while doing her paperwork. Everything was peaceful. That is until the doors burst open and in came the very same team she was thinking about. She was about to ask for their report when she took in the teams looks. Some of them looked as if they had seen a ghost and others had looks of disbelief. "What happened?" she asked. Stepping forward, using Gai as a support, Kakashi said, "Hokage-sama, we had followed the Akatsuki's trail to a boulder blocking a cave entrance in River Country without opposition. We didn't think much of it at the time, but the closer we got, the more suspicious we became. The boulder was part of a complex seal that required 5 tags. The only way to unseal it is to remove all 5 at the same time. We managed to successfully unseal it, but it was booby-trapped to create carbon copies of the ones that removed that certain tag. Team 9 was forced to stay behind while my team went inside. There we saw the two Akatsuki members already engaged in combat with four others. Moving to provide assistance, we were…shocked, to learn the identity of the leader of these four. Ma'am…it was Naruto."

The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a fingernail. After getting over her shock, Tsunade said, "Is this a joke? We all know that escape from Vorkuta is impossible. You must have been mistaken." At the end she started to sound a little pleading. _'There's no way it's the brat. It's impossible,' _she thought. "Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, "It really was Naruto. I don't know how he got out, but he did it." Kakashi continued on his report. "It would also seem that he has some followers and they are all extremely loyal to him. It wasn't even 'I say jump, you say how high', it was 'jump and they jump as high as they can'. and all of them are extremely skilled. Naruto was able to take on one of the Akatsuki members with only little assistance. He has become a skilled warrior and regrettably brilliant tactician. I myself was engaged with one of Naruto's followers. I was able to identify him as the fire monk Sora. I do not know what happened to my students."

Sakura proceeded to recount what happened. "Yakumo and I went to assist the two woman who were engaged with the other Akatsuki member. When we arrived we got the attention of the two. Ma'am, it would seem that one of them was the thought dead member of Orochimaru's Sound Four, Tayuya. She recognized me immediately. She attacked me for, as she said, abuse that Naruto-baka went through by my hands." "What happened during you fight?" Tsunade questioned. "Well…"

**Flashback**

Sakura just got tackled by the redhead and went rolling to an unoccupied section of the cave. They separated when they hit the wall. Standing up she asked, "Why did you attack me? We're on the same side."

"Tch," Tayuya responded, "we're not on the same side. I'm on Naruto-sama's side and Konoha is his enemy. That coincidently makes you my enemy, bitch." "What did I ever do to you?" Sakura asked, confusion dancing all over her face. "It's not what you did to me. It's what you did to Naruto-sama. All he ever wanted was some of your attention. And he went out of his way to make sure you felt special, that you were safe, that you were happy. And all you ever did was repeatedly hit him every time he said fucking 'hi'. I'm going to take so much pleasure from this." With her piece said, Tayuya charged a startled Sakura.

She punched the pinkett, snapping her head back. She then followed it up with a roundhouse kick to the sternum sending Sakura back. Realizing that she is getting her ass handed to her, Sakura swept Tayuya's legs out from under her. Straddling the redhead, Sakura readied one of her super-strength punches. However, Tayuya managed to sit up quickly and head butted her, causing her to fall off. Tayuya grabbed the pinketts arm and jabbed it in the elbow eliciting a cry of pain from her. Sakura ignored the pain and reversed the hold so that she had Tayuya in a choke hold. The redhead was losing oxygen and fast, so thinking like one would in this type of situation, slammed the back of her head into Sakura's face.

Wiping some blood off the corner of her lips, she gave a smirk. "So, the bubble-gum advertiser has some fight in her after all. Well, at least this won't be so boring," she said, pissing off Sakura. "Why you redhead slut," she yelled launching herself at her opponent. They went for another roll. Both hitting, kicking, biting, and tearing into each other. After they disengaged, they observed the others condition. Sakura had multiple bruises and cuts from Tayuya's nails all over her face and arms. The top left of her shirt was torn and her hair was in serious disarray. Tayuya was in better shape, but not by much. Her flack jacket was ruined, her shirt had multiple lines at the midsection, and she had a hole in her shorts. Other than that, she had few bruises or cuts, and she had a bump at the back of her head from when they were rolling around. Spitting to the side Tayuya said, "Is this all you got? I expected better of the 'kunoichi of the year'. guess it was all talk."

Snapping at the insult, Sakura jumped into the air and cocked her fist. Tayuya jumped out of the way. She was thankful for that, because the punch formed a crater in the ground. Seeing as the punch had tired her, Tayuya struck before she can regain her energy. She struck Sakura in the head with a flying high kick. Tayuya stood over her opponent with a hand on her hip in victory. However, before she could go in for the final blow, she felt her leader call her. Casting one last look of disdain at Sakura, Tayuya walked away. But she left with a few last words. "This isn't over."

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, she got under my skin and I wasn't able to think clearly," Sakura bowed her head in shame. "It's alright. Just don't let it happen again. Do I make myself clear?" At the end you can feel the threat of unimaginable pain underneath. "H-hai." "Continue." "R-right. After I was able to get to my feet I saw my opponent nowhere in sight. I made my way to Kakashi-sensei when I saw the other woman that is with Naruto-baka and on her shoulders was Yakumo, unconscious." Leaning back in her chair, crossing her fingers, Tsunade said, "This isn't good. We just lost a potential valuable asset to the brat. And what makes it worse is that as soon as the kazekage learns of his involvement, we will most likely lose our chance at an alliance. I want all of you to rest and then as soon as you feel comfortable on your feet, get back to training or get out on the field and find out what you can on the brat. GO!" Once she gave her orders everyone shunshined out of her office. Staring at nothing she said, "You may have one the battle, but we will win the war. Just like we always do. And I WILL have your head on a pike."

**Kaminari no Kuni, Same Time, Abandoned Factory**

Tayuya and Ameyuri have been traveling to Kumo to see if they can help prepare the Nibi's container for the Akatsuki members that were coming after her when they heard an explosion. They followed the sound to an abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere. Knowing that it can't be a coincidence, they entered the building to the basement. Looking around they heard a shout coming from a pipe in the wall that was large enough to walk through. They rushed in to see two Akatsuki members standing there, well one was standing, the other had his head cut off and cursing up a storm. And on the wall was a blonde woman pinned to it by a spike running through her hands. "Come on Kakuzu. Hurry up and put my head back on so we can get the bitch back to base. I hope she survives so that way I can sacrifice her to Jashin-sama," said the head. The identified Kakuzu grumbled out, "I will kill you one of these days."

But before he could start to stitch his partners head back onto his shoulders a voice rang out from the other side of the room. "Hah! They sound just like an old married couple. Don't you agree?" Turning to the source of the voice, Kakuzu spotted the intruders. "I remember you two. You were helping the Kyuubi jinchuriki to save the Ichibi." That was the wrong thing to say. To these two woman, if you dare insult their savior in front of them, then you are in for a world of hurt. "That's it you bastard," said Tayuya, "I'm going to beat you so bad that your lover there will feel it." A tick mark appeared on his head. "How dare you accuse me of being with someone. Everyone knows that money is all that matters."

Ameyuri gave him a sly smirk. "So you are so bad at dating that you resort to sleeping with cash. You're a business man aren't you. No love from anyone except the money you make. How pathetic." Kakuzu was trembling in anger. These two who obviously don't know how the world works are criticizing him. "I'll teach you how this world really works," he growled out before jumping at them. They dodged to the side and he slammed his fist into the floor. "Stop running," he said. He attacked Tayuya with a punch to the head. She flew into the wall, cracking it slightly. Before he could press his advantage, Ameyuri appeared behind him and slashed him across the back. He stumbled forward, however, there was no blood. She looked at the wound she caused and saw what looked like strings. "Huh?" she questioned. "Hmhmhm. You'll have to do better than that," Kakuzu said turning around.

Tayuya, who had just gotten off the floor, tried to attack him. But she had to jump back when a black mass of the strings came out of the wound and tried to pierce her. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed. She watched in grotesque fascination as a mask came out of his back with strings giving it a body, shaped like a tigers head. "Like it? It's my most prized jutsu, **Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear)**. it allows me to steal the hearts of my opponents and turn them into my partners. Now attack the foulmouthed one while I take care of the one with the toothpick." Kakuzu ordered, getting a nod from his construct and angering Ameyuri. The construct didn't give a signal that it understood, but it attacked. Jumping back to avoid the slash of its claws, Tayuya took out her flute for battle. "Come on you piece of shit," she yelled.

As Tayuya engaged the deformed tiger, Kakuzu ran at Ameyuri. He threw a punch at her, only for her to slice his forearm off. He didn't react as strings shot from his elbow to his arm and reattached it. "Hmph. I told you, you'll have to do better," he said in a smug tone. "You want better? Than here you go, **Suiton: Hakonryu (Rapid Crusher)**." She spat out a torrent of water that crashed Kakuzu into the wall. When the water level fell, he got back up like nothing happened. "I must say that is better. But still not as good as me." Putting his hands on the water he said, "**Raiton: Gian (False Darkness)**." He sent a pulse of lightning into the water, electrocuting everyone that was wet. Ameyuri felt her muscles spasm as the lightning ran its course. She heard Tayuya scream in the distance. She could also hear Kakuzu's partner cursing him out.

'_Damn. We can't face them. They're to strong. We need to retreat,' _thought Ameyuri. She jumped back when Kakuzu tried to Spartan kick her. She quickly ran to Tayuya to figure a way out. She arrived to see the mask monster about to turn her partner into a pile of ash and sliced it from behind, cutting the mask in two. However, in her haste she took no notice of this as the mask shattered. Helping the other redhead up she said, "We need to get out of here. Any ideas?" Giving Ameyuri a tired glance, Tayuya said, "Just one. We launch our most powerful attacks from two sides and catch him in the crossfire. We'll then grab the chick on the wall and run like hell."

"That's your plan? Really?" Ameyuri asked, disbelief and humor in her voice. "It's the best I can come up with on such short notice, okay. Now, are you in or out?" Tayuya said. Giving a sigh, Ameyuri ran to the left as Tayuya ran to the right. "**Suiton: Kyoha Shokupiran (Piranha School Feeding Frenzy)**," Ameyuri said, spitting out a large amount of water that took the form of many piranhas. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**," shouted Tayuya. Wind being faster, reached the unprepared Kakuzu fist, pushing him into the school of piranhas. As he was being torn apart as fast as he was being stitched back together, the girls grabbed Yugito and ran. By the time the jutsu ended the girls were gone, heading to Kumo. "Hmm, leader-sama is going to be displeased by this," Kakuzu muttered before trying to find his partner.

**3 Miles North-east, 1 hour from Kumo**

The girls were running as fast as they could, trying to put enough distance between them and the Akatsuki members. "I think that is far enough for now," spoke a panting Tayuya. "Oh thank Kami. You have no idea how hard it is to run with miss kitty weighing you down," her partner spoke. Giving a tired laugh, Tayuya said, "When we're ready, I'll carry her." Rolloing her sore shoulders, Ameyuri said, "Damn straight you are." After a few minutes rest they got back on their feet and continued on their way to Kumo. They were on alert the entire time, seeing if the Akatsuki is after them. They spent one our running, and they will say it is one of the most stressful moments in their lives. By the time they arrived at the gates to Kumo, they were about to collapse. Dropping to her knees and allowing Yugito to fall off her back, Tayuya sighed in relief. She was about to turn to her partner when they were surrounded by Anbu on all sides. "Aw, fuck." she shouted in frustration.

One of the Anbu stepped forward. "You are to surrender. Please put down your weapons and keep your hands where we can see them. If you make any sudden moves, we will attack," he said. Seeing no way to get out of this if a fight should occur, they surrendered. As the Anbu cuffed them and led them into Kumo, the redheads shared a thought, _'Naruto-sama is going to be pissed.' _They shunshined to the tower once they were in range. The captain ordered his subordinates to keep an eye on them as he went to the Raikage **(Lightning Shadow)**. A few moments later the captain returned with some medic-nin who took Yugito and headed to the hospital. Addressing their captives the captain said, "The Raikage is waiting for you." The entire walk there was tense. Both women worried how this will go. If they piss the Raikage off, it could mean an enemy to Dokutsugakure. And if they died or were jailed, Naruto would be pissed and most likely sink the village.

They had arrived at the door to the raikages office. Taking a deep breath they walked through. Sitting behind the desk was mountain of a man. He was a tall, dark-skinned man with white hair combed back and a small moustache and beard. He was wearing his kage hat and his coat was left open, further showing his hulking physique. He had black Fuma shuriken tattoos on both shoulders, gold bangle bracelets, and a large gold belt with a boars face engraved in its center. They sat at the seats provided. When everything was situated was when the raikage spoke. "You come into my village, with one of my jonin on your shoulders, all wounded, her especially, and you cooperate with my men. You both have me utterly confused. I just have to ask, what was your intention with Yugito Nii? Were you going to use her for ransom, for the Nibi that we know that you know that she contains, or was it for breeding purposes? Tell me and I may not kill you."

Gulping from knowing that their lives are on the line, Ameyuri said, "Sir, with all do respect, we were taking her here." A smashed his fist in the table. "Don't bullshit me!" he yelled. "You came here for a purpose, what is it? No more games!" Slightly trembling Tayuya said, "All right. We were sent to help protect the Nibi's container from her attackers by our leader. We were almost overwhelmed by her attackers and it took some of our most powerful moves just to distract them long enough to escape. We were lucky that we were even able to grab her as well. That's what happened."

Staring both of them in the eyes, seeing for anything that can show that she is lying, he asked, "Who was her attackers? And what does your leader want with her?" Taking a calming breath, Ameyuri said, "Her attackers were two members of the Akatsuki. We still don't know what their goal is, but it needs the bijuu to complete it. They have already tried to extract the Ichibi from the kazekage. We managed to stop them before they could succeed and learned they were going after Yugito next. Our leader sent us here to help her and offer her a place in his village."

Narrowing his eyes he said, "You just mentioned a village. So you are official ninja and your leader is a kage. Who sent you? Iwa? Kiri? Or was it Konoha that sent you?" Snorting Tayuya said, "As if we would even associate with the Leaf. No. Our leader is the kage of a brand knew village. Dokutsugakure." She said the last part with pride in her voice. The raikage said with mutch confusion in his voice, "Village hidden in the caves? Never heard of them, so they must be new. And you said you hail from there? And you still haven't fully answered my question on why your leader would be interested in Yugito. He wants the Nibi, doesn't he?"

"Yes," answered Ameyuri, "we do hail from Dokutsugakure. We won't reveal anything more on that subject. At least for now. And for why our leader is interested in Yugito is that he feels she will be safer in his village than she is here." A smashed his fist into his desk once again at the fact that this unknown person dare insinuate that his own shinobi are not safe in his village. "Oh?" he growled out. "Is that right? So you're telling me that my shinobi are not safe within these walls that they protect. Is that it?"

Realizing how this is going Tayuya said, "You misunderstand. Not you're men, but you're jinchuriki. More specifically, the Nibi's." Getting even more angered at what was being said, he shouted, "How is that any different?!" The force of his yell caused their hair to fly back. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ameyuri said, "You may not know it, but your council hates her. From what we had gathered from our spying on the Akatsuki, one of them had paid the council to sell out Yugito." Now even more pissed at what has been revealed, A said in a serious tone, "You shall stay here. I have some councilors to interrogate. If what you say is true, then you have my gratitude. However. If what you told me is false, then you'll never see tomorrow." Having said his piece, he walked out. After he was gone, the girls looked at each other and prayed that their information was accurate.

**4 Hours Later**

It has been a few hours since the raikage left the girls in his advice. Normally, they would have moved around looking at everything in the office and probably end up breaking something. But they knew they were being watched to see if they will either try to make a run for it or try pilfering village secrets. The entire time they were cared by the secretary outside, which they learned her name was Mabui. If they were hungry, they were given food. Thirsty? They were given a pitcher of water. Bathroom? They had some female Anbu accompany them, but they knew it could be a lot worst. Finally, after hours of waiting, the raikage stepped through the door.

Sitting behind his desk he said, "It a shames me to say it, but you were right. The council did sell out Yugito to the Akatsuki. However, I still don't trust you. You have my gratitude, but to gain my trust I need something more. I would like to meet this leader of yours. You'll be allowed to send him a message telling him his presence is required. But you shall stay here, and please enjoy everything Kumo has to offer. The entire time you are here you'll have Anbu following you, so don't try anything funny or you'll be executed on the spot. Understand?" "Hai," the two said. "Good," he muttered, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get a new desk." The entire time he was eyeing what used to be his desk. The girls gave a soft giggle before exiting the room.

**Same Time, Vorkuta, Naruto's Office**

It's been two days since Naruto and Sora had come back. They have been recuperating the entire time. Sora more than Naruto. _'A leaders job is never finished,' _Naruto thought to himself as he overlooked the construction of his village. The village was nearing completion and then they can open their gates to all comers. From clients, to merchants, to civilians that wish to settle down somewhere peaceful. And that was one of the best perks of Vorkuta's location. The closest big country, let alone one of the 'big five', is Kaze no Kuni **(Wind Country)** and that means Suna. Because of their involvement in Gaara's retrieval, their two nations are on friendly terms at best, neutral with good intentions at worst. They still haven't been called about an alliance or declaration of neutrality or war.

Yes it was very peaceful in the village right now. And that is what caused him to be even more ticked when one of his subordinates burst through the door. "Dokutsukage-sama! Our newly built recon division has sensed a high source of chakra heading here. Orders." Nodding to the man, Naruto said, "I shall confront the source alone. Seal the gates behind me. Do not, and I repeat, do not open them until you are sure it is me that has come back. Also, have men take positions on the walls in case the village falls under attack. You know what to do if we are, correct?" "Hai," the chunin said. "You have your orders, MOVE!"

Naruto grabbed his gear and suited up for what he suspected to be the toughest battle of his life so far. He was garbed in fishnet shirt with a his now signature leather jacket over it with the zipper left undone. He was wearing a pair of Anbu pants which he dyed to look as though they were jeans, a pair of black military style boots, and strapped to each thigh is a kunai holster. He quickly left only to enter again and grab his katana and kilij, mentally slapping himself. Before he left the village walls, he appeared in front of Resnov's statue. "Father, it's me. I'm about to head into battle and ask for your blessing, wherever you are." He didn't move till he felt the sun heat up on his back and the wind tousle his hair. Standing up with a grin he said before leaving, "Thank you father."

**Outside Vorkuta's Walls, 1 ½ Miles North, 30 Minutes Later**

Naruto had arrived in a stretch of savannah. He knew the source of the chakra signature was going to come through here, so he decided to be ready by placing some traps around the field. He didn't have to wait long before the signature arrived and low and behold, it was none other than Jiraiya. Naruto found it quite comical how ones face can become pale as a sheet and red as a cherry pies insides. "So," spoke Jiraiya slowly, "You are the source of the alliance between Yuki no Kuni, Nami no Kuni, and Taki. Aren't you Naruto." Naruto once would have cowered at the venom in his tone, but now all it did was cause him to chuckle.

"Yes, I am the source of the alliance you old toad. You wanna know something? I have played through my head on the countless ways I would confront you and here you are, reversing the rolls. Ironic, isn't it?" Already tired of the what Naruto was saying, Jiraiya said, putting on his best grin as he could, "Enough. Why don't you just come quietly and we can settle this whole thing out back in Konoha. Come on, don't you want to go home Naruto?"

Naruto laughed at what Jiraiya was trying to do. "You still think that I'm that naïve little boy that would shout about becoming hokage. I don't know what's more pathetic. You, your attempts to coerce me, or that pathetic village that is holding onto straws." This had the wanted affect of Jiraiya blowing his top. "Why you brat. I was going to try to bring you back peacefully, but now I will bring you back in pieces!" And with that Jiraiya charged at Naruto aiming for a punch. Naruto moved his head to the side and brought his knee up to knock the breath out of Jiraiya. The old toad saw this, however, and countered with a palm to the same knee that tried to strike him in the gut. Naruto punched Jiraiya in the face while he was temporarily distracted and it pushed him a few feet away.

"So it seems you have gotten stronger Naruto. But, have you gotten strong enough to face me?" Jiraiya said. Naruto didn't respond verbally. He instead launched a few kunai at him before saying, "**Kunai Kage Bunshin (Throwing Knife Shadow Clone)**." This turned his four kunai into forty. Jiraiya stood there before saying, "**Hari Jizo (Needle Hell)**." His hair grew to epic proportions and wrapped around him. When the kunai hit his casing of hair they just bounced off. His hair seemed to spike more before there was a pulse and needles of his hair went flying at Naruto.

Naruto not expecting this could only bring his arms up to cover his face. He had to bite back a yell as the needles dug into his skin. Ignoring the pain all over his body, he ran through another set of hand signs. "**Fuuton: Renkudan (Drilling Air Bullet)**." He spat out the compressed air towards Jiraiya. Unfortunately, the old toad ran through his own set of familiar hand signs. "**Katon: Gokakyu (Great Fireball)**." The ball of fire easily engulfed the air bullet, doubling its size and power, and headed back to Naruto. Cursing He slammed his hands on the ground saying, "**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Wall)**." A wall shot out of the ground and stopped the fireball in its tracks.

Jiraiya charged the wall and destroyed it with a punch, only to come face to face with a **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**. "Oh shi-" BOOM. The ball of chakra hit him in the chest only because he was able to bring his head up in time, otherwise, he had no doubt he would be dead. Skidding to a stop, he struggled to his knees. "I *cough*, I have to say, I didn't expect you to have finished the **Rasengan**. You keep on surprising me gaki."

Naruto just looked at the man he once respected. "You're referring to me as though we are close and yet we both know that your betrayal is unforgivable. So, why?" he asked. "Heh. Heh. You want to know why I abandoned you? You look just like the fourth. You acted like him, you have his ingenuity, and you keep surpassing everyone's expectations, just like him. It was painful to even look at you. That's why." Naruto looked down at the fallen sage. "So you abandoned me because I look like the fourth. Pitiful. I am nothing like him. And if you had paid attention, you would of realized this. And now you act as if it is my fault I am an enemy of Konoha, when in actuality, it is their fault. Theirs and yours. The Leaf shall pay, one way or another, it shall fall."

Standing straighter, Jiraiya said, "I can't allow you to do that. You threaten the Leaf and I must stop all threats to the Leaf. I can't exactly say its been good seeing you again, but his now ends. Maybe you can forgive me from the afterlife." Having said his piece, he bit his thumb and went through a select set of hand signs before slamming his bleeding hand on the ground. Naruto recognizing this, jumped back, so he'll be out of range of the blast. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**." A large blast of smoke filled the peripheral vision, obscuring everything. When the smoke dissipated, the toad boss Gamabunta stood there. And on top pf his head Jiraiya stood. "Jiraiya!" Gamabunta yelled, "Why have you summoned me?" Jiraiya stepped down till he was eye level with the boss summons, but refused to look at him in the eye. "I need your help to stop a threat to the Leaf. Naruto."

The boss was stunned before taking a look and sure enough standing on the opposite side was Naruto. "I see," he muttered. "Very well then. Though I take no pleasure in what is about to happen." Jiraiya nodded before hopping back on top of Gamabunta's head. "Get ready Naruto, you will not survive," he said to his former pupil. Naruto spoke up loud enough to be heard around the clearing, "So it would seem. However, that would be true if I was alone. It is fortunate then for me that I'm not." Biting his thumb, Naruto ran through the same set of hand signs that Jiraiya did. Slamming his hand on the ground, he shouted, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu." **And once again the clearing was filled with smoke.

**AN: Here is another challenge, most likely the last one for this story. Whoever can correctly guess Naruto's summons will have one girl of their choice added to the harem, within reason. None of the girls from Konoha that were not mentioned above. That means no Hinata, Sakura, Ino, or Tsunade. If you guess correctly but choose a girl from Konoha you will be ignored. Also, check out my profile for pics of Sayuri.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rain Begins

**AN: I don't anything except my new OC that I created with the help of dregus.**

**The polls/challenges are over, done, closed, finito.**

** I will anounce the winners at the bottom.**

Chapter 7

The smoke cleared to reveal nothing. For all that hype, Naruto had nothing to show for it. At least that is what it appeared to be. But Jiraiya knew that there was something that was successfully summoned. He didn't live to be his age for being stupid. He was right. After a few moments, the earth started to tremble and then something of incredible size shot out of the ground. It was absolutely monstrous and yet magnificent. It glowed a dark purple at intersections of its body, What seemed to be horns or tusks made of rock that curve to its mouth, and it let out a menacing aura. **"No,"** he heard Gamabunta mutter in disbelief, **"It's not possible. They were said to be a myth." **"Gamabunta," Jiraiya yelled, "what is it?"

"**Something that even the sage was said to have feared. The worms!" **Gamabunta said still in shock. Jiraiya looked at the toad boss in disbelief. "Did you say worms?" he asked with disbelief and amusement in his voice. **"You don't understand,"** the toad boss said. **"The worms were feared for quite a few reasons. One was the boss summons himself. Jiraiya, look! The boss is big enough to dwarf the Kyuubi." **When Jiraiya did actually look, he was stunned into silence. It did dwarf the Kyuubi. He knew that the playing field had just shifted to Naruto's advantage.

All was silence until the worm boss steadily lowered its head till it rested on the ground. Unfortunately for Jiraiya, this caused it to circle Gamabunta. Naruto stepped forward till he was at the edge of his summons head. "Well Jiraiya, it has finally come to this. This time there shall be no surrender. Only one will walk away," he said. Jiraiya gained enough courage to respond. "Is that a threat?" "No," Naruto said lowly, "it's a promise." That caused the toad sage to curse, knowing Naruto and his promises. _'I have to stop this, otherwise it may very well come to a head,' _he thought. "Naruto stop. You don't have to do this. Konoha is your home. Remember? What about your promise to be hokage?" he asked desperately.

Naruto scoffed. "The Leaf was never my home. I was starved, tortured, and poisoned on nearly a daily basis. The Leaf shall pay for its crimes. Against me, and against my family." At the end Jiraiya paled. "Oh," Naruto said mockingly, "you didn't think I wouldn't found out did you? Yes, I know about Uzushio and the Uzumaki's. I also know about the Leaf abandoning them when they were assaulted by the combined forces of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. All in a gamble to get their secrets. But you forgot one thing. They weren't known as masters of fuinjutsu for nothing. All the secrets were safely locked away and you couldn't get to them. You couldn't even get my mother to go there and unlock them for fear she may find out the truth. Face it. Konoha has been using every trick in the book to stay on top and is now hanging onto straws. Your time is up and so is the Leaf's."

"How did you find out?" Jiraiya asked. "You'd be surprised how many people have survived since the 3rd Shinobi War in Vorkuta. They readily came forth with all sorts of information to get free. It also helps that I have a fox that has been in the family since the Shodaime. Being in two hokages wives gave it great insight on the village." The old toad said, "Knowledge comes at a price. What was the foxes?"

Naruto chuckled. "You want to know Kyuubi's price? Fine. I promised to prevent all the bijuu from being sealed again. In essence, no more jinchuriki. A small price to pay really." Jiraiya was shocked. "So you are gonna go around and release the bijuu from their hosts?" he asked incredulously. "More or less," Naruto said. "I want allow you to upset the balance Naruto. I'll die before that happens," Jiraiya said.

"Naruto ran through hand signs saying, "That's the whole point. **Fuuton: Saikurondoragonmisairu (Cyclonic Dragon Missile)**." Naruto used the lull in battle to his advantage by launching one of his most devastating techniques. Gamabunta had hopped to avoid getting hit by the attack only to get thrown back when the worm boss reared its head back and hit him. When Gamabunta stopped Jiraiya said, "Bunta! Give me some oil." "Right," was the disgruntled reply. The toad boss spat out a stream of oil for a deadly collaboration jutsu. "**Katon: Gamayu Endan (Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**."

Jiraiya's intended target was Naruto, but the worm boss had dove back into the ground. The attack had hit it midway, but that was only due to its extreme size. When it was completely underground, Jiraiya knew that they were at a disadvantage. "I need to end this," he muttered. He bit his thumb again and summoned some additional help. Only this time, it wasn't as one would expect. He had summoned two old toads that looked as though they were going to kick the bucket soon. "Jiraiya-boyo, why have you summoned us?" Fukusaku said. "I need your help. Naruto has threatened to destroy the leaf and I'm on my last legs as it is. I need sage mode. Understanding the severity of the situation, the two hopped onto his shoulders and sat in a meditative stance. Before they could successfully achieve sage mode, the worm boss shot out of the ground right underneath Gamabunta. The toad boss tried to hop away only to have his right arm caught in its jaws.

The worm boss held on tightly, almost crushing his arm. Jiraiya couldn't understand why until Naruto ran across the two summons and landed in front of Jiraiya. "**Fuuton: Gekiryusho (Raging Dragon Palm)**," he said calmly before hitting Jiraiya with a palm strike to the abdomen. Once the blow landed, Jiraiya could feel the air swirling against him. At first it was smooth like a river, but then it sliced into him like a hundred knives. The attack nearly blasted him off Gamabunta if it wasn't for him adding chakra to his feet. Surprisingly, the two toads ran through some hand signs. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**." Jiraiya had used this two launch his own jutsu. "**Katon: Gokakyu (Great Fireball)**."

"Shit," Naruto cursed under his breath seeing as the double wind jutsu had tripled the size, speed, and power behind Jiraiya's attack. He leaped to the side in hopes to avoid it. Badly eough, his left leg got hit. Nashing his teeth in pain, Naruto ripped his pants leg off at the knees. His leg was burnt, but it'll hold…for now. And Naruto knew this. He had to end this fast, otherwise he will most likely be defeated. Jiraiya used Naruto's distraction to enter sage mode. He could never hold this for long so he'll have to use one of his most powerful attacks to end this. He got on all fours and channeled chakra to his hair to grow it out. Only this time it spiked forward. "**Senpo: Kebari Senbon (Hair Needle Senbon)**." His hair spat out a continuous river of senbon shaped hair.

Naruto noticed to late and only managed to tuck into a ball and roll out of its fire zone. Jiraiya turned with Naruto's roll so as to keep him under pressure. Naruto used his roll to his advantage. When he rolled onto his feet the next time he spring boarded off of Gamabunta and back onto the worm boss, using one of its tusks to shelter himself from the attack. Jiraiya stopped when Naruto was safe from his current attack. So he ceased fire and jumped to be above Naruto's hiding spot. "Got you," he said. Naruto looked up in shock as Jiraiya yelled, "**Senpo: Cho Oda Rasengan (Great Big Spiraling Sphere)**. Naruto brought his arms up to shield himself and Jiraiya caught him mumbling something before the attack hit home. BOOM!

The attack hit tride and true, however, Jiraiya, thanks to sage mode, knew Naruto was still alive. He wasn't about to let his guard down until Naruto's incapacitated or dead. Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Naruto still stood. The difference is that he was encased in rock that strangely resembled armor. Some of it was sheared off at the arms exposing torn flesh that was slowly healing. Lowering his arms Naruto glared at the old toad. "Sage mode?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief. "Close, but no," Naruto corrected. "**Doton: Dowafu-o no Yoroi (Dwarf Kings Armor)**."*

Taking advantage of Jiraiya's shocked and confused state, he said, "**Doton: Domu (Earth Spear)**. The rock that was left on his arms formed into a deadly spear and plunged it into Jiraiya. He lifted him up on the spear causing him to go lower on it and threw him onto the ground forty feet below, saying, "I rise, you fall." Jumping down after him, he landed right next to the bleeding out form of the once great toad sage. "And here we are. I have won and you will not live to see the next day. Any last words?" he said preparing the spear for the fatal blow.

Jiraiya gasped for breath and then said, "Naruto, *cough* stop this madness. Your parents would be disappointed in you, especially your father." Jiraiya trailed off into a coughing fit. Naruto said, "I'm sure I have my mothers blessing. Besides I already got to know the man who became my father over my stay at Vorkuta." Shaking his head, Jiraiya said, "No. I mean your *cough* actual father. Your father is *cough* Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. You are Naruto *gasp* Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto gained an enraged expression on his face. He punched and kicked the toad sage saying, "My name *punch* is Naruto *kick* Uzumaki *stomp* Resnov! And I will have my revenge." With those final words he plunged the spear into Jiraiyas heart, ending his life. He watched as the light left his fallen teachers before raising his arm in victory.

A few seconds later the toads poofed back to Mount Myoboku with Jiraiyas body to give him a proper burial and also so that Naruto can't cut off his head for the bounty. Naruto turned and thanked his summons before sending him back home and released his armor. Now that the battle is over, Naruto realized how bad his condition really is. Both arms were torn, in some places to the bone, his left leg was black, multiple puncture wounds from the hair senbon, and he has a severe case of chakra exhaustion. Sighing to himself, he sat down till he could get enough chakra for the trip home. That is, until he heard a rustling from the tree line. He struggled to get up in case it was a foe, but relaxed when he saw two of his most trusted men. They came from the land out west, which would explain their unusual names. "Cole, Baird, help me home." he said.

Augustus Cole, aka 'The Cole Train', is a bulky, dark skinned man with a shaved head and a single piercing in both ears. Baird doesn't have a nickname, but he was whiz when it came to electronics. Already he had developed a way to travel across their home in relative comfort, both above ground and underground. He calls them cable cars. Really handy, unless under attack. Then you are a sitting duck. Baird had a short crop of dull blond hair with a constant five o'clock shadow. These two have been friends since before their imprisonment. They both ran to their leader to give him a hand. They held one of his arms around their necks and helped walk him home.

**Dokutsu Hospital, Next Day**

Naruto laid in bed waiting for his release. Despite no longer being in Konoha and worrying whether his IV is poisoned or not, he still did not like hospitals. At least this one was better than the one up top. And its not because it is trashed or anything of the sort, but because he would be constantly bombarded by his people asking if he was alright. This one is more secure and gave more privacy. Now if only he could reach the damn remote. He almost had it, before the door opened and his personal doctor walked in causing him to spill onto the ground.

"Oh my," came the gentle voice. Sigh, "Naruto-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to ring if you want something." The owner of the voice stepped over and helped Naruto back into his bed. "Thanks, Isaribi." Isaribi was his own personal doctor and a fairly decent looking woman. She had a deep, dark, purple hair, and black, pupiless eyes. She was wearing the tipical doctor outfit. While he didn't use any affectionate suffix, that still didn't stop her from going red. "N-no p-problem," she stuttered out. "Any news that I need to know about?" he asked. Biting her lip and looking around from nervousness, she relented. "There's a letter for you from Kumo. It's about Tayuya-chan and Ameyuri-chan."

He took the letter with a nod of thanks and started to read. The entire time Isaribi looked at him with adoration shining in her eyes. She was once an experiment for one of Orochimaru's scientist. The man used her to sink ships for the promise of turning her normal. The problem with her at the time was that, thanks to an experiment, was turned into a kind of half-man, half-fish. She thought she was doomed to live her life continuing to serve him, until, not to long ago, Naruto and some of his subordinates had arrived to 'deal' with her. When being told what had happened to her, Naruto alone attacked the scientist and his creatures. He was able to kill them all and found a pseudo cure for her. While it didn't cure her entirely. It allowed her to have the scales and fins to receive. Since then she has devoted her entire being into serving the man who freed her. Thanks to some techniques she found in a neighboring town, and a little experimentation on her own, she learned she was quite adept at being a med-nin, making her head doctor.

She was brought out of her musings when Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "What is it?" she asked. Rubbing his face, he responded, "They are currently being held captive in Kumo for suspicion on trying to kidnap the Nibi jinchuriki. I am requested to go and talk with the raikage otherwise, Tayuya and Ameyuri face death." "So you're leaving again?" she asked, worried for his health. "Yes," he said, "and I'll need some guards. Get me Sora, Cole, and Baird. You're coming along too. I'll need you around in case my condition worsens." She bowed to him and exited the room to get the requested people, all the while having a shit-eating grin on her face. _'I'll need you,' _kept repeating in her head.

**Konoha, Hokage's Office, 2 Days Later**

Tsunade, while a normally calm woman, is grinding her teeth in anger. _'Ever since the brat had escaped, things have gotten worse,' _she thought. _'Our chance to get back our alliance with Suna is gone because the kazekage found out about Naruto's involvement with his retrieval. Our old allies have banded together with someone else and I'll bet that it's the brat. Hopefully Jiraiya can find something out.'_ Right as she finished her train of thought, there was a poof of smoke, signaling a summons arrival. She was about to give a sigh of relief until she noticed the solemn look on the toads face. "What is it," she asked. The toad said sadly, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but Jiraiya is dead." At that point her reassurance that everything was going to be alright shattered. "How?" she asked in shock. "It was Naruto. He fought Jiraiya and won. We have comprised a list of his abilities shown in the fight and am giving it to you in respect for Jiraiya. Good-bye." Tsunade never notice it leave, still in shock from the news of Jiraiyas death.

**Kumo Gates, 6 Days Later**

It has been a long trip for the five. It was all because of Naruto's condition that caused them to run at a light pace (Chunin speed) for most of the time. They did have to stop when the wounds on his arms reopened halfway there. But after a tiring week long journey, or so, they had arrived. Walking up to the gate they handed over their Ids to the guards. After checking them, the guard flared his chakra. This was to call their Anbu escorts, but also had the effect of putting his own guards on edge. When the Anbu arrived, they set up a formation around them and led them through town.

When they were in range of using **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** to get to the tower, they reached for Naruto's shoulder. They were stopped, however, when Isaribi put herself in front of the Anbu. The Anbu thought that she was going to attack and readied himself only to relax when she said, "I'm sorry, but our leader has sustained some grievous wounds from a fight not to long ago. And while he may be healed, as his personal doctor, I cannot condone the use of **shunshin** as it may reopen his wounds. Again, sorry for the inconvenience." The Anbu remained still before giving a nod. He stepped back into formation and they continued on their way.

It took an extra thirty minutes to arrive at their destination all the while Baird kept running his mouth. All in all, their escorts were ready to bash their own heads in. As soon as they walked through the raikages doors, a collective sigh of relief was heard. "Sir." The lead Anbu saluted. "Your expected 'guests' have arrived." The raikage gave a nod and all the Anbu **shunshined** away. "So you are the mysterious leader of those two redheads," spoke the raikage looking at Baird. Baird realizing that he is the one being talked to said, "Who? Me? Oh there's no way in hell I would take the position. Sitting in an office, listening to everyone complain all day. No I prefer my inventions any day."

"Says the guy who does most of the complaining," said Cole. Before Baird could retort the raikage said, "Well if you're not the leader, then it must be tall, dark, and gruesome." Cole gained a tick mark from what was said about him. "Hey! You don't see me calling you an old bag of bones that belongs in a senior center. And no, I'm not the leader either, dumbass." The raikage stood quickly and slammed his fist in the desk. "What did you call me?!" he shouted. "You heard me," said Cole. It seemed that the two were gonna go for blows, but Naruto put a halt to it.

"Enough. I am the leader of this merry group. Cole, stop acting so childish and Raikage-san, stop reacting to him. You're the leader, start acting like it," he said. Cole did shut up, but the raikage looked as if he was going to argue. However, before he could say anything, a soft female voice spoke up, with a hint of warning in it. "Raikage-sama." Turning to look at the side, the group noticed four people, all dark skinned, which seems to be quite common in Kumo. The one to speak was the only woman, who was giving the raikage a stern look. Baird saw this and couldn't keep his mouth shut. "*cough*whipped*cough*." The raikage snarled at him and Cole and the one with glasses laughed, well that is they were silenced with a look from their respective leaders.

Naruto decided since no one was going to speak, he might as well take charge of the situation. "I came her because I was told that you are keeping two of my subordinates here, for false accusations." The now calm raikage said, "We were told that you were interested in our jinchuriki and so are these 'Akatsuki'." Naruto nodded as Isaribi led him to a chair. Giving a contented sigh of relief he said, "Yes you could say that. The Akatsuki are a group of S-class missing-nin and criminals. There are ten members, well nine now, that are in this group. Their goal revolves around sealing all nine bijuu into a statue. That is all we know. And as for me, well I 'want' the jinchuriki to help provide protection from certain groups."

"And how can you provide shelter for them when they are safer inside these walls," the raikage said. Cole gave a snort. "Yeah, 'safe'. Man, if they were really safe, then number 2 wouldn't have been sold out." The raikage gritted his teeth being reminded of the actions of his council. "That may be," he ground out, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

"You are correct," Naruto said, "and the way we'll be able to provide protection is the fact we are from a newly built village. This can go to our advantage because no one knows it exists. All anyone knows is that we escaped from Vorkuta." When the name of 'that' prison was said everyone from Kumo tensed. "So you are escapees," stated the raikage. "If that is true, then you are all criminals. How can we possibly trust you?" Giving a sigh Naruto said, "We were all persecuted wrongly. It's obvious that you haven't sent anyone there during you reign. Correct?" He got nods all around. "Then you wouldn't know that the only people sent there are those that don't 'fit in' with society. If you don't fit in then you are sent to Vorkuta to become something that is one step above and below slaves. We were forced to mine for ore and survived by the skin of our teeth. Let me tell you, for every thousand that is sent there, seventy-five won't survive the first month, out of the rest, sixty won't survive the next six months, and the number keeps decreasing till by the time three years have passed, less than half will still be alive, and out of that half still have the will to live. Vorkuta was a death sentence of the highest caliber for the simple fact that only one out of a thousand won't break or die by the time their sentence is completed."

"Not to long ago I led a rebellion against Vorkuta. We one and have taken Vorkuta as our new village. It is almost complete, all we need are civilians to help bring life to it. Now, since you know that our village is Vorkuta, and with its nigh impregnable walls, you can take into account that the jinchuriki will be safe. And if you still don't believe me, you can send some of your men as guards. Just make sure that they will actually do their job." The raikage leaned back in his chair contemplating all he learned. While miffed at the last sentence, he could understand. It happened quite often where guards for jnichuriki shirked their duties if it meant that their charge was harmed or killed.

After much contemplation he said, "Fine. You have a deal. We will send Yugito Nii and a team of my choice to your village. If what you say is true then we may have a possible alliance. However, if you lied to me at all during this meeting we will declare war on you." Naruto gave a nod that he understood and the raikage summoned one of his Anbu. "Get me Yugito Nii, the two redheads, and team Samui." The Anbu nodded then **Shunshined** away. Five minutes later, the Anbu arrived the same way he left, but this time with the people he was sent to get. The only odd thing about this was that the two redheads and Yugito reeked of alcohol and had their faces flushed. "He-hey Raikage-sa-sama," said the Nibi jinchuriki, hiccupping at some points. "We-we weren't do-doin' anything."

Giving a sigh of frustration, the raikage said, "You are the only jinchuriki I have ever heard of that can get drunk. Yugito!" he yelled at the end, effectively breaking them all out of their drunken stupor. "Sorry raikage-sama," she said with a bow. "Now that I have your attention, you and team Samui will be going with the redheads and their leader back to their village. I have been guaranteed your safety there and am willing to go out on a limb and give them a chance." Although surprised, she didn't show it. "Hai." With a nod from their leader, everyone started to exit. But before she could leave Yugito was called back in. "Yugito listen," said the raikage in a more gentle voice, "I'm doing this because I see you as my daughter and want your safety. If you can't be safe here than I will allow you to live somewhere else to have that assurance." When he was finished, Yugito ran up to him and gave him a teary-eyed hug. Hugging her back, he told her one last thing. "And if anyone touches you and you didn't want it, tell me and I will tear them apart." Flushing slightly at what he was implying she nodded and ran out. Chuckling he turned to the only other occupant in the room. "B, do you think I did the right thing?" The man with the glasses stepped up to him and said in a soft serious voice, "I don't know, but she sure seemed happy." Bowing his head, the raikage thought, _'Please be safe musume _(daughter)_.'_

**Outskirts of Taki, 2 Hours Later**

Walking along the path to Taki, two familiar men with black cloaks adorned with red clouds were talking. "So we have to get some bitch, right?" Heaving a sigh, the taller one replied, "The seven tails, Hidan. That means you can't sacrifice her to what ever foolish god you worship." Getting pissed, the now identified Hidan yelled, "Don't you dare insult Jashin-sama! And how come I can't sacrifice anyone now Kakuzu?" Kakuzu said in an annoyed tone, "Because our targets need to be alive for the extraction. If she survives, then you can sacrifice her." Grumbling to himself Hidan remained quiet.

**AN: The Harem: Sayuri, Tayuya, Ameyuri, Mei, My OC, Fu, Yugito, Samui, Isaribi, Shizune, Anko, Yugao, Ayame, and Koyuki. That is final.**

**To those who guessed correctly are: dregus, shadowbroker13, ICKitsune, The DarkEnd Dragon, and brother of kane.**

**Why no one thought of this summons is beyond me. The rift worm sinks cities by traveling underneath them and tape worms can destroy them from the inside.**

**Pics for Summons on profile.**

***Dowafu-o no Yoroi is mine. It forms an armor of almost indestructible rock. Extremely taxing. Use only for emergencies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own anything except a few jutsu I have just thought of.**

Chapter 8

**2 Hours After Leaving Kumo**

We find Naruto and his group traveling along a well beaten path. As the silence wraps around them, the only boy from team Samui spoke up. "Hey Naruto-san, I have a question." Turning their attention to the boy, causing him to flush from all the attention he was getting, Naruto nodded. "I heard that you said that these two," here he points at Cole and Baird, "are some of your trusted bodyguards. If that is true than where did they come from? They look like no one I have ever seen." Baird gets affronted at what he believes to be accusations against them and their loyalty. "Now see here you brat, we may not be from this part of the continent, but we are without a doubt loyal to Naruto. To the people of Vorkuta, Naruto is our savior."

Cole chuckles and says, "You're not getting religious on me now, are you?" Yugito, confused by what Cole said, asks, "What do you mean Cole-san?" Cole got a big smirk on his face. "Well, believe it or not, there are some that believe Naruto is savior sent from the heavens themselves to learn of their suffering and free them. Those same people have even started to worship him." Naruto just released a loud groan. "I am no god, angel, divine savior, or whatever they're calling me. I just decided enough was enough."

The redhead of team Samui snorted. "You!? A divine savior? I'll believe that when Samui actually dates a guy." Tayuya sided up to her ad asked, "Oh? So she's into girls then?" Samui who was silent the entire time started to sputter while trying to maintain her composure. But, before the group of girls could really start digging into her, the white haired boy spoke up again. "Sorry to interrupt, but back to my question Naruto-san." Naruto nodded and the teams attention turned to him. No one saw it, but Samui was sending a grateful look to her teammate.

"To understand where Baird and Cole came from, you have to understand that the Elemental Nations are not as big as one might think. If one were to look at a map, they would see that there are two unmarked landmasses. One to the west and one to the right. No one knows what's out there for the simple fact that no scouting party has ever returned. Eventually, it became pointless to send out expeditions when no one ever returns. That, however, doesn't mean that there's nothing out there. Baird and Cole came from out west. From what they told me is that the 'Lands of the West' sent them out here. For what reason, I don't know. But they and their team were found somewhere in Shimo no Kuni (Land of Frost). I'm not entirely sure how it started, but one side attacked the other and it started a fight. Baird and Cole were the only survivors of the fight. They were found 4 days later and captured. Now from what I was told, they were sent to Vorkuta because the leaders didn't want more paperwork. All weapons and armor were confiscated, even from their dead teammates."

Baird just snorted. "It's not like it will do them any good. All our weapons were put in the prison armory. Stupid if you ask me. As for the armor, from what I've seen about all of the 'ninja' running around, it is to heavy and bulky for their use. Besides, even if they did find someone to use it, our armor was to heavily damaged to be of any use." Cole nodded his head. "Yeah. Plus the fact the bombs in the chest armor were set to go off a day after it was removed from us." That got some snickers from the group.

"Anyway," Naruto said, "they had actually been locked in Vorkuta well over five years. I was pretty shocked that they were still healthy as when they were locked away." Cole took this opportunity to speak up. "That's because the food they served was only a step below what we were givin back home. If I had the choice of staying or goin' back, I would never leave." Baird chuckled saying, "Speak for yourself. If the prison break wouldn't have happened, I would have blown the place to kingdom come."

"Yeah? And where would you find enough bombs?" Cole asked teasingly. "Shut up." Was Bairds response. Naruto was getting tired of the constant interruptions. "Everyone, shut up so I could speak. Back to what I was saying. After the rebellion and takeover of Vorkuta I had asked everyone if they wanted to stay or leave. But I made sure they knew what both choices entailed. Those men and women from the female prison didn't need someone else leading them around telling more lies. Imagine my surprise when everyone chose to stay. Now the reason why these two are some of my most trusted soldiers/bodyguards is that they have remained steadfast in serving me. Few have questioned my motivations, but even fewer showed such loyalty. As such, I chose those with that kind of loyalty to become my personal Anbu guards. Cole and Baird just like being out in the open instead of remaining in the shadows."

The redhead from Kumo asked, "What about their names?" Baird asked, "What? You got a problem with our names?" Before he could start something, Cole spoke up. "Calm down man. Our names are strange hear, just like their names are strange back west." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Cole's right. Just like their names and customs are strange here, our names and custom would be considered strange out west. Comes with the territory."

Naruto turned to the white haired boy. "Anything else, uh…" Realizing that they never gave introductions, the white haired boy said, "I'm Omoi. The redhead is Karui. Watch it, she has a temper." The next instant had found him with his head in the ground. "Shut up Omoi-baka!" Karui yelled. Cole snickered and said, "Man, ain't that cute. I didn't know you two were a couple." That sentence caused both dark-skinned members of team Samui to gain a darker skin tone on their cheeks and sputter while avoiding eye contact with one another. The group erupted into laughter. After a few moments of silence, Karui asked, "Where are we going again?" Samui sighed in exasperation. "We are going to Vorkuta. Didn't you listen at all?" Karui pouted saying, "It's not my fault you're briefings are boring."

Before Samui could reprimand her teammate, Isaribi spoke up, "Actually, we are going to stop by Taki first. I am running low on bandages because Naruto-sama's wounds kept reopening on our way to Kumo." Sighing Naruto said, "She's correct. Besides, it's always better going in prepared. Like that saying, 'Better to have a kunai (gun) and not need it, than need one and not have it.'" The group nodded in acceptance and changed their course so as to head straight for Taki.

**1 ½ Hours Later, Taki**

The group had made it to Taki without incident. _'Though considering my luck something will happen and soon if I do believe,'_ Naruto thought. Sure enough, there was a massive spike of chakra outside Taki's limits. The group recognized it as chakra that believed to a bijuu. _'Shit! I just had to jinx myself. One day! Just one day of nothing to worry about. That's all I'm asking for,'_ he thought. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned towards his group and began issuing orders. "Ok. I want everyone ready for what this most likely means. The Akatsuki are attacking again." Cole groaned out, "What? Are they stalking us? Or is our luck that bad."

"Or that good, if you take into account that we are hunting them," said Baird. "It doesn't matter," Naruto said, "the point is that they are attacking and are most likely winning against whoever they are this time. Now the teams will be team Samui and Yugito will take on one, while the rest of us take on the other. Move out." The teams got together and started to sprint to the location of where the chakra spike originated from. If their luck held, then their targets are still there. If not, then they will follow the trail of destruction that is most likely there. Sure enough, the battle was still raging and Naruto was surprised to find out who the jinchuriki is. It turned out to be Fu, who had accompanied her leader to meet with him.

He heard a sharp intake of air next to him. Turning, he could see that Tayuya and Ameyuri are slightly pale. "Recognize those two Akatsuki?" he asked. They mutely nodded their heads. "Yeah," said Ameyuri, "the whit haired one, we believe to be immortal. When we first ran into them he had his head cut off and was still talking. I think he was called Hidan. As for the taller one. He had this ability to turn his insides into black thread. That's the best way we can describe it. And when we cut open his back, a tiger mask came out with a body made of the same thread. His name is Kakuzu. From our fight with them, we need to deal with the tall one, otherwise, well I don't want to find out."

Nodding to what they revealed about their enemies. Two seemingly immortal people. One able to survive decapitation and the other with no vital organs. This will be tough, of that he was sure. "Ok, this is what will happen. Those from Kumo shall distract and attack the one you said is Hidan, driving him away from his partner. We will attack Kakuzu and figure out a way to kill him. We cannot allow these two to walk away. They must die. Understand?" He got a soft chorus of 'hai's'. "On my mark Team Kumo shall attack their target." He held his hand in a 'hold fast' position, watching the fight. When he saw Hidan swing his scythe for a body blow, he dropped his hand. With the signal givin, Team Kumo charged.

They knew they got the drop on their opponent by the look of surprise on his face. Before he could change the direction of his swing Karui and Omoi had locked their blades with his. While he was struggling with their tag-team attack, Samui came from above and slammed the flat side of her blade against his hands, causing him to let go. Karui hooked her sword with the middle blade of the tri-bladed scythe and swung, flinging it deeper into the woods that surrounded them. Hidan growled and tried to grab a hold of Omoi's blade, but was sent flying in the opposite direction of his scythe by a chakra enhanced kick to the face from Yugito. Landing, she nodded to her teammates and they rushed after him.

Kakuzu got over his surprise by the sneak attack by the Kumo shinobi. _'Should've guessed they'd send someone after us. I'm surprised to see the Nibi jinchuriki though. I could've sworn they would keep a tighter leash on her. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now we can accomplish both objectives,'_ he thought. Glancing at Fu to check on her status, he could see that she was passed out. Most likely from chakra exhaustion and her wounds. Deciding that she will be of no consequence if he left her, he turned to go help his partner subdue the Nibi jinchuriki and check if any of the other Kumo shinobi had a bounty he could cash in, but was stopped when he came face-to-heel with a roundhouse kick. The force of the kick sent him flying back. He was prepared to alight himself so that he could use the momentum to his advantage by spring boarding off the tree he was flying towards.

However, before he could set his plan in motion a hand grabbed him by the throat and threw him in a different direction, this time towards a boulder. He landed roughly. He could swear if he still had a spine, it would have been shattered. Picking himself up, he prepared for his enemies, but was blindsided yet again. The attack came from the front and drove him through the boulder. "Woo! Time to play the train baby!" said Cole, blood pumping from the action. "I will admit," came Kakuzu's voice from the debris, "that your attack did injure me and if I was anyone else, it would have crippled me if not outright kill me. But, it will take much more than that to defeat me."

When the dust cleared, it showed a hunched over Kakuzu. The difference was that he had three masked monsters beside him and the stitches that littered his body came undone, stretching him further and revealing that his insides were nothing but black thread. "I haven't been pushed this far since my fight with Hashirama. Feel honored. You shall now face my full power." And with that he commanded his masked beasts to attack. The masked beast with brown coloring (earth) took the shape of a demonic, beaked biped. It attacked Cole. The masked beast with yellow coloring (lightning) took the form of a deformed biped. It attacked Baird and Sora. The final masked beast with a light-blue coloring (wind) took the form of a four-legged beast with thin wings. It attacked the reaming redheads.

All that was left was Kakuzu and Naruto. "Hmm. So the Kyuubi jinchuriki is behind this. Why am I not surprised. This makes no difference. We will get the Nanabi and now because of you, Nibi and Kyuubi. Prepare to die." Naruto didn't deign to give a response. He just started to weave through his opponents punches. He was doing well, until the black thread started to move separately from the punches to try and ensnare him. He was almost caught an the first handful of attempts, until he figured out Kakuzu's plan. He leapt back to gain distance from his admittedly skilled opponent. Instead of being conniving and slow like Sasori was or powerful and just charging in like Jiraiya, kakuzu was both conniving and powerful. Last time he could only defeat Sasori because of Chiyo-baasama's knowledge on him and how to counterattack. And he could defeat Jiraiya because he was expecting to still be facing the same naïve boy who he 'taught' three years ago. But Kakuzu wasn't like that. He wasn't going to underestimate him and that takes away most of his advantages. This will be twice if not tree times as difficult as his fight with Jiraiya. _'I'll just have to last long enough for one of the others to come and help, otherwise I'm screwed,'_ he thought with a grimace.

Kakuzu smirked before fading out. Naruto grew confused by his opponents disappearance, then widened his eyes when realization dawned that it was his speed. Bringing his hands above hid head to block the attack, he grit his teeth in anger at making such a rookie mistake. When Kakuzu's fist connected with his crossed arms a crater formed underneath him. He threw his arms outwards, flinging Kakuzu back. The man flipped so as to land on his feet. "Good. At least you'll put up a decent fight," he mockingly said. He jumped forward to engage Naruto once again in taijutsu.

Naruto was struggling to keep up. None of his opponents were ever this skilled at taijutsu before, except maybe Rock Lee. All Naruto has trained in was ninjutsu, fuinjutsu to an extent, and slight kenjutsu. He grimaced at realizing how out gunned he really is. Cursing in his head at shirking such a vital element to shinobi, he took advantage to land a solid kick to Kakuzu's stomach when he over extended a punch. He had to use the tree walking method to escape when he realized his foot was trapped by some of the thread from Kakuzu's stitches around his stomach. It had the effect of launching him back several yards, as well as Kakuzu. Flipping to his feet, Naruto knew he needed to turn the tables.

Flipping through a fast pace set of hand seals, he shouted, "**Fuuton: Kusenho (Air Flash Cannon)**." He spat out a much thicker and denser version of the air bullet at a much faster pace. Kakuzu had just sat up when he was hit full in the face, sending him skipping across the ground much like a pebble on a lake. Pressing his advantage, Naruto went through another set of hand seals. "**Fuuton: Kamikaze (Divine Wind)***." The effect was immediate, though not noticeable. And that was its intended purpose. Kakuzu had gotten to his feet when Naruto appeared in front of him shouting, "**Fuuton: Fuujin Seikan (Divine Fist of the Wind God)**." A ghost like image of a giant fist with many small circling wind blades inside struck home. The attack felt as if he was hit full on by a train from Yuki no Kuni. And because of the wind blades that were ejected out at him on contact, he had multiple lacerations across his body. But Kakuzu was endurable if nothing else.

Getting back to his feet he spotted Naruto panting from the last attack. Smirking to himself, Kakuzuz prepared his own jutsu. "**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri (Rising Water Slicer)**." His attack sent out a blade of water at Naruto. Naruto saw this and jumped to the side, right into an incoming punch from Kakuzu. The man grabbed a hold of Naruto's arms and had his earth grudge fear travel from his wrists and onto Naruto. The young village leader could only look on as the tendrils of thread started to dig into his skin. Taking a breath he reared his head back and flung it forward hitting the unprepared Kakuzu. Even though the attack also injured Naruto, it had the desired effect of being released from Kakuzu's hold.

Jumping back a few times, Naruto got another of his jutsu ready. This next jutsu was a double edged sword. Not only does it harm the target, it can also harm the user, not to mention the amount of chakra used to keep it up. "**Fuuton: Senpuu Dohyou (Whirlwind Arena)**." The jutsu set up a dome of wind around the combatants, trapping them in until the user releases the technique. "**Fuuton: Atsugai (Pressure Damage)**," he yelled. The attack hit Kakuzu in the stomach, seemingly trying to drill into him as well as send him towards the 'arena walls'. Making contact, he was torn into by the many wind blades and sent back into the middle of the 'arena'. The arena not only kept the two inside but it also enhanced wind style ninjutsu, and adding onto hid use of **Kamikaze** which doubles everything about a wind jutsu, well lets just say Kakuzu is in for a world of hurt.

A sudden laugh filled the silence. It was coming from Kakuzu. "Hahaha. Finally! Someone that can give a decent fight. Hahaha!" He climbed to his feet laughing all the way. Naruto was a bit put off by the laugh and frustrated that his opponent wouldn't stay down. Nevertheless, he would continue to fight, no matter how long. Kakuzu had started a jutsu as soon as he was fully upright. "**Suiton: Suiteikiatsu (Water Cyclone)**." He spat out a large contingent of water that raced towards Naruto. The blond took quick stock of the situation and knew that, unfortunately, he would have to cancel his 'arena', because the rushing water filled all possible escape routes. Canceling his jutsu, he proceeded to jump above the wave. But that was what Kakuzu wanted.

Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened when he found Kakuzu above him with his fist coming down. He was to late to notice, thus to late to react. He was hit in the skull and sent careening to the water below. Thankfully, it cushioned his fall. Unfortunately, this turned the tides to Kakuzu's favor. As Naruto bobbed back to the surface of the mini lake, Kakuzu had finished a jutsu. "**Suiton: Suishi (Water Drowning)**." The chakra soaked water started to pull Naruto under. He had to get out. Now! Calming himself to prevent his body going into shock, Naruto quickly made another jutsu. "**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Wall)**." His jutsu caused a wall to rise from the depths of the 'lake' preventing Kakuzu's jutsu from fully working, and giving Naruto a slight edge on the playing field.

However, Kakuzu was non-plussed by this and had another jutsu heading straight at Naruto. "**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri (Rising Water Slicer)**." Naruto jumped off of the rock wall and landed on the surface of the water. The jutsu wasn't for Naruto however. Looking back, he could see chunks of the rock wall being sent all over the water. His lack of attention cost him. Kakuzu was upon him once again and sending him into the water with a well placed heel kick. Kakuzu back-flipped onto one of the rocks that remained above the surface. Going through more hand signs, he placed his hands on the water muttering, "**Suiton: Dai Uzu (Great Whirlpool)**." Sure enough, the water started to spin, slowly building speed till it was a giant whirlpool, and trapped in it was Naruto.

Naruto was having trouble keeping his head above the raging water. The suction was pulling him down towards the center of the whirlpool. He took a glance at the center when the spray lowered enough to reveal what will greet him. At the very center was some of the remnants of his earth wall. He cursed for being led into this trap. If he were to hit the rocks, it would be as if he was hit by the train back in Yuki no Kuni. And to get out of this will most likely take a lot of chakra, leaving him venerable to Kakuzu's next attack that he knew he was preparing right now.

Suddenly a thought struck him like lightning. Allowing himself to go with the tide, he struggled to make the needed hand signs for his jutsu. By the rate of the tide, he had less than twenty feet before he hit's the rocks. At ten feet, he had completed half the signs. Five feet left, then splat! Four. Three. Two. One.

At the top of the lake. Kakuzu sighed. "Hmm. Guess he wasn't able to escape that one. To bad, I was beginning to enjoy myself." Looking at the mass of water he let loose another sigh, this one of exasperation. "Now I'll have to find the body. Hopefully he'll be alive just enough to extract his bijuu." He dismissed the body of water and waited patiently. He was in no rush to find what he assumed to be a mangled corpse. When the water was gone he hopped down from his perch and began the tedious task of finding the body.

He had spent only three minutes searching and was already getting frustrated. "How hard could it be to find one corpse." He went to look in a different area, but was stopped when two hands wrapped around his feet. "**Doton: Shinju Zansha (Inner Decapitation)**," came Naruto's voice. He was pulled into the ground till only his head was left above ground. Naruto crawled out in front of him, no worse for wear then when he sent him into his whirlpool. "How?" Kakuzu asked. Naruto looked at him with a smirk. "That's a secret. But you won't have to worry about that in a few seconds." Naruto reached behind his back and grabbed his kilij. Drawing his blade, he swung, ready to end this. It was not meant to be. A gust of wind came from his side and flung him into a tree, causing him to drop his blade.

Snapping his head up, he came to the sight of the light-blue masked creature digging Kakuzu out. "What?" he exclaimed in shock. Looking to the area that the beast came from he was greeted with the sight of Tayuya and Ameyuri both lying in a trees boughs unmoving. Despair filled him at what he was seeing. Anger soon replaced it as he started to growl. His hair grew a bit and became even more spikier. His whisker marks deepened and spread. His nails expanded to claws and he was wreathed in a bubbling red chakra cloak, what seemed to be a tail formed behind him. Canines grew and his eyes turned a burning crimson. Glaring at Kakuzu and the deformed beast, he let out a howl of rage.

He charged forward hell bent on getting revenge. Appearing in front of Kakuzu in the air, he sent a bone shattering kick to his jaw, sending his target flying. Landing, he turned to the masked beast and slashed at the masked. It leaned back and struck him with one of its wings. He caught it, but slid back a few feet. Growling he hefted it above his head and threw it to the side. He was about to turn to it when he was punched in the head from a recovered Kakuzu. All it did was knock his head to the side. Casting a dark glare at his opponent, Naruto gave Kakuzu a vicious uppercut.

Kakuzu back flipped in midair and landed by his beast. Flipping through hand signs he made sure to keep Naruto in his line of sight. Naruto growled at seeing his opponent preparing to launch another attack and charged forward, abandoning all caution. "**Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Dragon Missile)**." A large dragon made of water charged right at Naruto who only cocked his fist to destroy it. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed a gust of air coming from behind the dragon, speeding it up. He punched the dragon, destroying it, but he wasn't prepared for the blades of wind that were right behind it. As such, his right arm was made to look as if it went through a meat-grinder.

The shock from having his arm torn apart knocked him out of using Kyuubi's chakra. Taking advantage of his opponents shocked state, Kakuzu rushed forward delivering a vicious haymaker. Naruto tumbled back till his back slammed against a tree, knocking the rest of his breath from him. Kakuzu approached Naruto with a slightly cautious gait. Now sure that his opponent is down and just needed the finishing blow he went for a spartan kick to the skull, but before the kick could land, a sound of chirping birds announced the arrival of a new combatant. "**Chidori (One-Thousand Birds)**," came a feminine voice. If Naruto was in the right state of mind, he would have wondered how a woman knew 'that' jutsu.

Kakuzu didn't have enough time to dodge. Lucky for him, his masked beast jumped in the way and took the hit for him. The beast was about to slash at the unknown assailant but a sword, a chokuto, pierced its mask, killing the beast. "What?!" Kakuzu exclaimed in shock. When the beasts body fell apart, standing there was none other than Sayuri Uchiha, sharingan blazing. "Don't you ever touch him," she said, malice dripping from her voice. "Hmph," Kakuzu replied, "I don't know who you are, but I do believe I'll get paid handsomely if I brought a live Uchiha to Konoha. Though that will have to wait. I have a jinchuriki to capture and bijuu to extract." That was the wrong thing to say to the Uchiha woman.

"I'll kill you before you harm another hair on his head. Do you hear me?!" she shouted at him. Not giving him time to respond, she charged forward, chokuto ablaze with lightning. She delivered a vertical slash that he side-stepped. Snarling in frustration, she continued her onslaught, keeping Kakuzu on the defense. When she was sure that she pushed him far enough away from Naruto, she barked out, "Karin! You and the other girl, take Naruto away and heal him."

Up in the trees canopy, the girl Karin nodded and dropped down next to Isaribi. Giving her a nod and receiving one, they both jumped to Naruto, grabbed him, and retreated back into the canopy. Seeing as Naruto is now safe from any missed attacks, Sayuri turned her attention back to Kakuzu. But Kakuzu had used her temporary distraction to form a jutsu. "**Suiton: Daibakuryu (Great Waterfall Flow)**." The large amount of water crashed down on Sayuri's position. "Foolish girl. Never take your eyes off an opponent."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," came Sayuri's voice from behind him. Following years of battlefield instincts, he ducked under a swipe from the chokuto that would have surely decapitated him. He wasn't givin any reprieve from the enraged Uchiha. "**Katon: Goen (Great Flame)**." A large burst of fire flew at him, setting him on fire. Acting quickly, he jumped into a nearby puddle of water, left over from his lake. Sayuri was counting on him doing just that. "**Raiton: Raitama (Lightning Sphere)**." She sent a literal ball of lightning at the still water logged Akatsuki member.

"Argh," screaming in pain and frustration at being handled so easily, kakuzu decided to end this farce. Jumping out into the air he shouted, "**Mizu no Tatsumaki (Tornado of Water)**." The water that was strewn across the battlefield rose and joined together to form a tornado made of water, with Kakuzu safe at its center. The tornado, just like all tornadoes, created a suction of air that pulled everything in the immediate vicinity to it. Trying to channel chakra to her feet proved futile in the wake of the tornado. It was pulling in everything. Her, the rocks, the trees, even Naruto and the girls that were trying to staunch the blood flow from his arm. Snapping her head back to see that, indeed, Naruto, Karin, and the girl that was with Naruto that she correctly assumed as a medic were thrown into the air and sucked into the vortex of water.

"Dammit," she said to herself, before stopping the flow of chakra to her feet and jumping along the flying rocks and tree branches to get to Naruto. She had just reached him and grabbed a hold of him, when one of the rocks rammed into them. Splitting them apart. "NARUTO!" she screamed. That was all she could do as she watched him be sucked into the tornado. She cried as she too was sucked in. In the middle of the jutsu, Kakuzu smirked. "Finally," he muttered, before releasing the technique. This caused everything that was caught to fly in different directions that was caused by the rotation of the water.

Landing, he took a look at the damage. Rocks, tree branches, puddles of water, and the four annoyances lying on the ground. He was surprised to see the Uchiha girl try to crawl her way to the boy, all the while tears fell from her eyes and crying out the boys name. Walking over, Kakuzu loomed above the only conscious victim of his technique. He kicked her in the side turning her onto her back. "Screw Konoha. You'd be far to much trouble. I did enjoy this battle, but it's time to end this," he said. Raising his hand and forming it into a knife like form he said, "Say goodnight." He thrust his hand downwards to pierce her chest, she closed her eyes, and blood splashed across her face. She felt nothing, so using the last of her strength, opened her eyes to see Kakuzu with a blade running through his chest. "Goodnight," came a voice from the wielder of the blade. Before her eyes closed and she succumbed to unconsciousness, she saw bright golden hair and piercing blue eyes. Then nothing.

**Taki Hospital, 2 Days Later**

The sun shone through the blinds and hit Sayuri in the eyes. Grumbling from being woken from her slumber, she tried to remember what happened. _'I and my team were traveling through Taki's borders when we felt multiple spikes of chakra. We decided to check it out and found Naruto and some other people battling with strange creatures. Suigetsu went to deal with the brown masked creature and Jugo went to help deal with the yellow masked creature. What happened next?' she thought. _Racking her brain, she remembered fighting the man that was about to finish off Naruto. She remembered it all in clear detail. The fight. The jutsu used. She'll have to train for a water affinity if she wants to use those jutsu. She remembered being sucked into the spinning vortex and thrown to the ground. Crawling to Naruto's still form.

Sitting up quickly she shouted, "Naruto!" Looking around, she noticed she was in a hospital. That meant nothing to her. All that mattered was making sure Naruto was safe. The door opened and the one that was occupying her mind walked in. Seeing her awake and sitting up he said, "I see you're awake. That's good. I have a few questions that I would like to ask you. Is that alright?" Nodding her head he continued. "First and foremost, who are you?" Taking a deep breath she said, "Naruto, you won't believe me, but I am the true form of Sasuke Uchiha." Silence rang through the room.

**AN: How did you like that fight. I know, I know, not very good, but I'm happy with it. Now Sayuri is back in the picture and revealed she is Sasuke. I wonder what will be Naruto's response to that. Read and Review. Tell me what you think.**

***Fuuton: Kamikaze is my jutsu that I made up. It is a constant jutsu that doubles everything good about any wind attack used while this jutsu is running and halves the negatives about it. It can be used by both sides. If you have seen anything like this tell me so that I may apalogize.**

**Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own a damn thing. **

**Hey. I'm bbaacckk. Sorry about the late update, i had such a case of writers block. It's so annoying. I'm going to tell you right off the bat, don't expect much for this chapter. I'll explain why at the bottom. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 9

The room was silent. The only noises coming from the machines monitoring Sayuri. She refused to meet his eyes for fear of what she will find. Naruto was staring at her in shock. Here was a girl that he has never met before claiming to be the 'true form' of the one who was the catalyst of his imprisonment. Despite all that he has learned about the 'truths' in his life before Vorkuta, he just couldn't wrap his mind around this. "What?" he asked in a whisper.

Taking a deep breath Sayuri replied as evenly as she could. "When I was born, my father couldn't handle me being a girl. To him, it was a sign that his lineage, that he was weak. So he placed a seal on me that disguised me as a boy. Only my mother knew the truth. She helped me deal with being who I truly am behind closed doors so that no one will ever find out. Then came the massacre. I only hate Itachi because he killed mom and people that didn't deserve to die." Naruto looked at her straight in the eye. "You weren't mad about your father or most of the clan being killed?"

She snorted. "No. Most of the clan was in the firm belief that woman were weaker than men and looked down on my gender. After the massacre I considered showing my true gender but then I found out about the CRA (Clan Restoration Act). Apparently the last surviving member of a clan that has a bloodline is to start repopulating the clan as soon as possible. While a male can have multiple partners and continue with what he does, a female is prohibited from leaving the village until she has sired a male heir. That meant I wouldn't be able to train to get my revenge. So I continued to portray myself as a boy. As I grew up, I realized that everyone was only after my clans treasures. So I became…"

"A cold, brooding, asshole whose sole focus was revenge?" Naruto said. Sayuri shot him a look of disdain. Lifting his hands up open palmed he said, "Hey you have to admit you were." Sighing, knowing he was right, she continued, "Anyways. In the academy, you were the only one I was comfortable around because you never cared about my clan name, status, or popularity." Naruto sat back, crossing his arms. "Then explain," he began, "why you were never friendly with me if I meant so much to you."

She looked down. "I tried at first, but every time I did try, someone would always interrupt me. Whether it was the civilians and teachers trying to get me to not associate with the 'demon brat' or *shudders* fan-girls vying for my attention. Eventually when I did act cold to you, they stopped. So I figured that the only way to be around you was if I was a jerk to you. But it worked, at least somewhat." Naruto still didn't look convinced. "What about all the times you taunted or belittled me?"

She still didn't raise her head to answer him. "It was my way of getting you to try harder. At least it worked. You never stopped trying to beat me. Then came graduation. I never liked it when someone other than Iruka-sensei gave me my tests. They always made it so easy for me. They did it to hopefully get on my good side. I was truly sad when you didn't have your Hitae-ate (Forehead Protector). But imagine my surprise and joy when you showed up for team assignments the next week. And then my surprise when you…when you…"

"Yes?" he asked. "…kissed me," she said in a near whisper. That is when a sudden realization hit him. Jumping out of his chair and throwing his hands in the air he shouted, "Yes! I didn't kiss a guy!" Suddenly catching up with what he just did, he chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. Continue." Nodding her head, this time a smile on her visage, she said, "I was about ready to faint. The reason being because you were the only person that looked at me as me, not as an Uchiha. So I developed a slightcrushonyou." Naruto sighed at her apparent stubbornness. "I'm sorry, what?"

She mumbled her answer forcing him to repeat himself. She said in a faint whisper, "I had a crush on you." Sitting down in his chair with wide eyes he could only say, "Continue." Happy that he didn't reject what she said, she did what he told her. "When we were assigned to team 7, I thought nothing could ruin it. But then I remembered Sakura was also on our team and that ruined it. But having Kakashi as a sensei only made it that much harder to maintain my disguise. Especially when he started to give me private tutoring." That brought a scowl to Naruto's face from Kakashi's favoritism.

Sensing his mood shift, she continued, "I was trained to be the next face of Konoha. And yet, despite having more training and people willing to donate me their time, it was you that was the real ninja. No matter what we came across, you always faced it head on, not willing to back down. And every time I needed help, you always were there. And when we came to rescue you, you had already managed to escape whatever bindings and were on your way out. You made me want to become a better ninja. You became my role-model." Slowly digesting this Naruto asked, "Then why did you leave if I meant so much to you?"

"The seal that hid my gender was starting to fail. No one that was alive knew of the real me and I couldn't trust anyone besides you with that fact. I would have gone to you, but you didn't know anything about seals to make another one. My fear of being found out was the real drive of leaving the village. The training provided by the snake was just a bonus. And then they had to send you after me. When we fought, I was crying, though you never saw it, and when I impaled you through the chest, I was dying, but no one knew. For the longest time, I kept seeing your blood on my hands and when I found out about what Konoha did to you, I was filled with so much rage. You survived, only to be sent to hell. And yet here you are, a stronger man than I have ever seen, despite what you went through."

When she finished, Naruto closed his eyes thinking on what he has learned and what his decision will be. After thinking on everything he could do and all possible outcomes, Naruto had decided on what he shall do. "Everything you have said is a surprise. Now, if I was anyone else, I wouldn't have believed you. However, it is a good thing I'm not anyone else and if life has taught me anything, it is that not everything is always as it seems. I believe you. But, I'm not willing to trust you, not yet. You will have to earn that right. And the first step to earning it, is to take my offer. Join me. Join my village and become one of my shinobi, your friends as well. I shall watch have you all watched, of course. But you will have your freedom. So what is your answer?"

Sayuri is shocked. Never in a million years did she think that he would be willing to give her a chance. She was saddened by the fact he doesn't trust her, but because he believes her and is willing to give her a chance, it made her hope that she will achieve her dream of being with him. "Yes!" she shouted in happiness with no amount of hesitation in her voice. In her giddiness, she threw herself onto Naruto to give him a hug, knocking him and the chair over. She took a moment to realize what she had just done and what their new positions are. She was straddling his waist, his hands wrapped around her waist, and their noses touching.

The entire hospital heard a loud scream. "KYAA!" The door to the room burst open from both groups trying to find the cause of the scream, only to be met with the sight of Naruto sitting up on the floor holding his ears and Sayuri on the other side of the room with an atomic blush. "What happened?" asked Tayuya. Naruto looked up with a frown on his face and Sayuri's blush deepened. Sighing heavily, Naruto stood up. "We have new recruits for the village." Raising an eyebrow, Tayuya looked over at Sayuri with a smirk. "Is that right," she said. "I guess its time to 'break them in.'" Naruto shook his head in exasperation. "Whatever. Isaribi, when can we head on back?" His personal doctor put her finger to her lip and looked up in thought. "Pretty soon. But before we leave, Shibuki would like to see you." Another sigh escaped his lips.

**Later**

Naruto had stepped into Shibuki's office to see the leader scribbling furiously through the stack of papers. He stood there for five minutes with amusement written all over his face from hearing Shibuki mutter curses to the stack of paperwork. He almost burst out laughing when the secretary came in 'unnoticed' and placed even more paperwork on the desk then left. The result: Shibuki crying in despair. Finally, Naruto decided to take pity on the man. "You called for me," he said. Shibuki snapped his head up. "Naruto! Thank Kami you're hear. Another minute and they'd be preparing my funeral."

Sweat-drooping from what Naruto saw as an exaggeration, He continued, "Now what did you say?" Shaking his head at Shibuki's forgetfulness, he said, "You called me. Saying something about needing to speak with me about something." Slapping himself in the face, Shibuki said, "I swear, it's the paperwork's fault. Sorry. I know you are leaving soon and I wanted you to take Fu with you."

"Why?" Naruto asked. Shibuki sighed heavily. "As you could have guessed, she isn't well liked with the villagers here. And when we went to Vorkuta, I've never seen her so happy. But, this final act is the final straw. I love my village, but the village doesn't love Fu. I have found out that the shinobi and council members here sold her out to the Akatsuki. If it wasn't for you, she would have had her bijuu extracted and dead in a ditch somewhere. For that you have my eternal thanks."

Seeing where this was going Naruto said, "Let me guess. You want me to take her with me to not only protect her, but also as a sign of 'trust' between our villages." Shibuki nodded. "Yes. It would make her so happy and I can only think of you to take care of her." Sighing at the repeating pattern, Naruto accepted. "Tell her to meet us at the gates in a half hour." And with that he exited the office with his leather jacket flapping in a non existent wind. Shibuki cried silent tears to himself. "Why can't I ever be that cool?"

**Vorkuta, 4 Days Later**

The group of people were nearing the gates of Vorkuta. "Ok everyone," said Naruto, "Welcome to Vorkuta." And as he opened his arms, the gates swung open to show a street filled with people and ninja all with smiles on their faces and generally having a good time. When the group walked down the street, all the new comers were looking to both sides trying to take in all the sights that they could. Nowhere they have ever been has been as happy as this place, except maybe when Naruto had helped liberate a country or town. Everyone was happy and helping one another out. They even took the time to look at the group following their esteemed leader.

All the people who were new to Vorkuta were admittedly nervous until c people had started to cheer. Sayuri, Yugito, Fu, Tayuya, and Ameyuri were all happy for Naruto that he has touched so many people. That is, till they noticed all the unattached women swooning over him. Then they started to release a small KI on them. Naruto was quick to stop that with a single look. They bowed their heads in 'shame', and then noticed what the others were doing. Seeing the other girls reacting the same way, they glared at each other, lightning shooting between them. "Ok guys," Naruto said gaining their attention. "You all can explore the city. But know that there are restricted areas, either because it is still unstable, they are clearing rubble out, construction, etc. So if an Anbu stops you, then leave it alone. Other than that, have fun."

Before his two redheads left, they stopped and waited till everyone else had left. "Yes?" he asked. He could tell whatever it was, is making them increasingly nervous. Tayuya tried a few timees to speak, but nothing came out. Finally, Ameyuri took charge of the situation. "!" she said. But she spoke to fast for anyone to follow. "What?" he asked. She took a deep breath, then said, "We were wondering if you would like to… to…" Tayuya stepped forward. "…if you would like to go out sometime with us?" she said in a whisper that he barely heard. "As in a get together or a date?" he asked, a small smile on his face. "Date!" they both shouted at the same time, a large blush on their faces. He laughed. "Of course. All you had to do is ask. I'll pick you up at six tonight."

**Konoha, Same Time, Hokage Office**

Tsunade was about ready to tear her hair out from all that Naruto has done. First he breaks out of the 'unconquerable' prison, then gathers allies, adding Suna, and now Kumo. Not only that, but he has killed Akusuna no Sasori (Sasori of the red sands), Jiraiya, and thanks to some old contacts in Taki has killed Kakuzu, a man who had faced the Shodai. His reputation grows and they lose more clients everyday. She hadn't noticed at first, but Shizune and some of the others have become increasingly distant. She wondered why, before getting back on track on how to deal with Naruto. That's when Tsunade came up with her most hair-brained scheme to date. "SHIZUNE!" she yelled.

Said woman entered right away. "Yes?" she asked, trying to keep all negative feeling hidden. "I want you to get me Yamato, Anko, Iruka, Tenten, the Konohamaru Corps, and the Ichiraku girl. I have come up with an idea that will end our problems. I also want you there as well." Shizune bowed so as to keep the scowl on her face from being shown, turned around, and left. Tsunade leaned back into her chair. "Soon gaki, soon you will die like you should've. And then, when you are gone, we shall reign supreme." What Tsunade didn't know was that Shizune was at the door, listening in on her former mentor. With her scowl deepening, she walked away so as to accomplish the tasks set before her.

**Vorkuta, 5:55 p.m.**

Naruto was walking down the streets dressed in a silk red shirt, with dress pants and dress shoes. A gift from Koyuki for the alliance. His destination was the home of the two redheads. He was a bit annoyed when he had returned home earlier to find that he has been moved to the new estate for his clan. He nearly smashed his head into a wall when he found out it was a literal castle. And the halls were a pain to navigate. He got lost six times looking for a bathroom. He shook his head as to get ready for his date with the two. He had just rang the doorbell to their house (his old one) when the door flew open, nearly taking his head with it. Then he was met with a sight that took his breath away.

Tayuya stood on his right wearing an elegant scarlet dress that flowed down her body, caressing her every curve with a slit on her right to provide more mobility. Ameyuri was on his left and she wore a backless black dree that ended at just above her knees. "Beautiful," he said causing both to blush at his praise. He offered both his arms to the young women. "Well, lets not wait. We have a night to enjoy." The wrapped their arms around one of his and they set off to start their date.

**Konoha, Hokage Office**

The requested people stood at attention before Tsunade. "Alright everyone. The situation has spiraled out of control with Jiraiya's death. And without him, we are relatively blind to the on goings of the other nations. We need to eliminate Naruto Uzumaki." At the mention of their target, everyone stiffened. "Here's the plan. We will use the Ichiraku girl as bait to draw him out. We shall threaten to kill her, which will draw his attention, and lead him into our trap that you'll set up. Tenten and the Konohamuru Corps shall provide long ranged assistance. Yamato, Anko, and Shizune shall engage him in close combat. With Yamato's Mokuton (Wood Release), he'll be able to subdue him if Naruto tries to use the Kyuubi's power. Anko's snakes will poison him, causing him to slow. And Shizune's chakra scalpels will be able to cut his tendons and muscles."

Iruka stepped forward. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but what am I going to be doing?" Tsunade turned her attention to him. "You'll be there incase Naruto tries to make a run for it. With your sonar tracking skills, he'll be almost impossible to miss. You all have your orders, dismissed." They nodded and left the office.

Once outside, the group split up to prepare for the upcoming mission till only Anko and Shizune are left. On the way towards the ramen restraunt, Anko asked Shizune a question that all that still like or believe in Naruto have wondered, but never voiced. "Hey Shizune. Do you know why Tsunade-san has such animosity towards Naruto-kun?" Shizune nodded her head. "Well?" asked Anko after a few moments waiting for an answer. Shizune looked around her, seeing if anyone was listening or looking at them. Seeing no one she dragged Anko into the ramen stand.

The only occupant was Ayame. Shizune had Anko sit down and leaned forward so there would be less likely chance of someone hearing. "Tsunade-sama told me her reasoning not long after Naruto-kun's imprisonment when I had asked her. At first I believed that she was either being controlled or she actually hated him for the Kyuubi. Trns out, it's neither. She hates Naruto for the simple fact of who his mother is, Kushina-sama." Anko had a scandalized face at the mention of Naruto's mothers name. Never in a million years would she think he is 'her' son. "You're kidding me!" she nearly shouted.

Shizune quickly clamped her hands over Anko's mouth. "Shhh! Be quiet. If Tsunade-sama found out I'm telling you this, she'll have me branded a traitor. She said so herself." Anko looked at her confused at her statement. "But doesn't she think of you as her daughter?" That caused Shizune to look down. "Slightly. But that's the reason why she hates Naruto. Tsunade-sama always saw Kushina-sama as her own flesh and blood daughter. She never cared for anyone like she did Kushina-sama. And when Kushina-sama died in childbirth, she immediately blamed the child, Naruto."

"Wait. So you are saying that Tsunade hates Naruto because Kushina-sama died giving birth to him?" Anko couldn't believe it. Out of all the things that you could despise a person for, that is one of the most stupidest, although not unheard of, reasons. But it seemed that Shizune wasn't done. "Correct. Tsunade has lost almost everyone close to her. First with Nawaki-sama, then with my uncle Dan she nearly lost the will to live. It was actually Kushina-sama that prevented Tsunade-sama from taking her own life. After that, Kushina-sama became Tsunade's world. She became her daughter in all but blood, and I know that Tsunade-sama was looking for a way to actually make her into a full-blooded Senju. I've tried to help Tsunade-sama out when Kushina-sama died, but I could never hope to fill the void that was left."

Anko noticed how the more Shizune spoke about it, the more depressed she became. "Hey, hey, hey. Listen, I know you can't stand living here anymore, seeing how you keep being treated as second best, and I don't like living here anymore, so how about.." But before she could say her plans, Ayame came up to them. "I want in," she said. "What?" both women asked. "I. Want. In. This place has never been the same since they sent Naruto-kun to prison. And when they had tou-san executed for feeding the 'demon brat' I wanted to leave. But the council won't allow me to leave. They know I support Naruto-kun and have deemed this my 'punishment' for caring about him." Throughout her explanation, she became sadder when mentioning the fate that befell her father, before anger rose in her voice at the mention of the council. Anko nodded. "Ok, here is what we're going to do…"

**Vorkuta, The Gold Miners Paradise**

Naruto had led the girls throughout the town so as to take in the sights of the now completed, but still growing, village, before arriving at the most popular restraunt in town. He stepped up to the waiter at the front entrance, who respectively bowed. "Reservations for three." The waiter looked through his logbook. "Yes, here you are. Table or booth?"

"Booth," was the girls immediate answer. The man nodded and then led them to the back of the restraunt where staircase was concealed behind some curtains. He led them up the stairs to a veranda that overlooked the first floor. There were only a few tables or booths up here. He led them to the booth that gave anyone sitting there a view of the entire first floor. "What's this?" asked Ameyuri. Naruto chuckled at their expressions. "This is the private second floor. From downstairs, we are invisible, thanks to some special seals. The only way to get a seat up here is to make special reservations for them," he explained.

"What's so special about this area besides the privacy?" asked Tayuya. "It provides the best seats in the house for the night time acts," he replied. "Oh? Then who is going to entertain us?" asked Ameyuri. Naruto looked at the waiter. "Tonight is talent night. Anyone can go and perform any number of acts. From singing to juggling, from acting to ventriloquism, etc." replied the waiter. "Thank you. We'll send our orders in a moment," Naruto said. The waiter bowed and left.

The girls looked at him perplexed at how they will send their orders if the waiter wasn't here. But they decided to leave it be. After all, some things shouldn't be said before the act. That's what gives someone a surprise. They settled in the booth, each girl on one side of him. As they started to look through the menu a man stepped up to the platform. He was an average man, someone that is easily lost in a crowd. He took the microphone before introducing himself. "Hey everyone, my name is Takashi and I'm gonna sing for you. Hope you like it." (Play 'Kick in the Teeth' by Papa Roach).

As Naruto and the girls sat and listened to the song, they couldn't help but reflect on their lives. Tayuya turned to him. "You know, the song reminds me of you," she remarked. "Really now?" he asked amusedly. "Yeah," said Ameyuri. "No matter what has happened you never once faltered in what you thought was right and we love you for that." To late did she realize what she said. Turning to him, they see him with a big grin on his face. "So you love me? I'll admit that I'm surprised, and while I can't say the same thing right now, I won't deny I do feel something for the both of you." Both girls sagged with relief that he didn't reject them. "Let's see how tonight goes, then I'll tell you if there is a high possibility of loving the two of you." They nodded before locking eyes and nodding. Both agreeing on the same thing. They'll make sure this will be one of the best nights of his life.

**Later**

Naruto was leading the girls home after their date. After dinner, they went to see the theater for the newest movie in the Princess Gale movies. Then they took a walk in one of the few parks in Vorkuta and watched the stars and the occasional shooting star. Lord knows how many times the girls asked for the same thing. Arriving at their home Naruto said, "Tonight was fun. Can't wait to do it again girls." They both looked at him with hopeful smiles. "Does that mean," began Tayuya. "…that you'll tell us…" continued Ameyuri. "…how you feel about us?" finished both.

He leaned down and captured Tayuya in a chaste, but still passionate, kiss, leaving here breathless. Ameyuri pouted until Naruto gave her the same kiss. "Like your answer?" he asked. They just stood there with dumb smiles plastered on their faces. He chuckled before walking home, wondering what tomorrow will bring. Unknown to the three, a certain ravenette was watching, and she was mad. _'How dare they,' _she thought. _' No matter, he'll be mine, even if I have to share him. But if that's the case, then I'll be the queen amongst all the other girls.' _She walked home sure in her plans.

**AN: Ok, as you can see, this is what I call a necessary filler. Unlike a filler that will introduce new places, characters, etc. that you won't see again, a necessary filler is designed to provide more detail to a story. And let me tell you, it's a b**** to right. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. So would you kindly review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don' own a damn thing.**

**Sorry about this late update. I was having such trouble with these last two chapters. Hopefully this won't happen again for a while.**

Chapter 10

**Vorkuta, Naruto's Private Training Ground**

We find Naruto in a spar against Sayuri in his private training grounds. With some specially designed seals placed around the field to cause different environments, from the mountains to the desert, from the sea's to the forest, etc. Not only that, but it is also in a state of constant fluctuation so that one moment its sunny, next its pouring, next its hailing, etc. It was made to be the ultimate training grounds only accessible to the kages, their guards, and anyone they invite. It has taken four days of asking to get Naruto to agree to have a spar with her. But to her, it was worth it, because now she gets her alone time with him.

It has been only twenty minutes since the two started their spar and already Sayuri was exhausted, while Naruto was only slightly winded. "Looks like I win," Naruto said. Sayuri didn't say anything. She just taking gulps of air to help her aching muscles. When Naruto came over to her, she surprised him by tackling him to the ground. "Are you sure?" she asked teasingly. That was when they both took notice of their positions. It was like back at the hospital, but instead of screaming and jumping away, she leaned forward and kissed him, eyes closed. Naruto was surprised at first, but soon started to get into the kiss. Just when Sayuri went to slip her tongue into his mouth, an Anbu appeared.

"Sir. We have knews that requires your presence." The man was silent enough that he nearly gave Sayuri a heart attack. But before she could kill the man interrupting her time with Naruto, the Anbu left towards the office. She sighed at having her moment ruined. She blinked as a hand appeared in front of her. It was Naruto. She smiled as he helped her up, then the both of them left. But before they did, Naruto leaned in till his mouth was next to her ear. "I definitely won." She took a moment to wonder what he meant, till realization struck her. She blushed, but still smiled. "Yeah, I guess you did," she said.

**Naruto's Office**

It took ten minutes till everyone that was asked to be there had arrived. Naruto nodded towards the messenger to explain. "Sir, we have received reports that a woman by the name of Ayame Ichiraku has tried to get into contact with you. Apparently she has abandoned Konoha and is asking you for assistance in creating a new life away from the Leaf. That was before a squad of shinobi from the Leaf was discovered to have been tailing her. From the last report, the Konoha nin should arrive to detain her in less than a half hour. Your orders?"

Naruto was silent as he processed the information he was givin. _'Ayame,' _he thought. "Here's what we are going to do. Now I can't fully believe that this is all true considering that this is Konoha we are dealing with. So, we are going to give them a surprise. This is most likely a trap to either capture or kill me, and they'll believe that I will just rush out there to get one of the few people that treated me kindly back during my upbringing, so they won't expect back up. At least, not a lot. And we'll make it seem as if I was doing just that. I will rush on in there, looking ill prepared with a handful of people arriving just seconds before they spring their trap. It will give them a false sense of security, and that is when I will have another handful my guards surprise them. We will catch them with their fly's down and send a message to Konoha. Dismissed. I will alert you if you are going and what you shall be doing."

**Near the the ocean in Kaze no Kuni**

In a lightly forested area near a peninsula we find Ayame Ichiraku running like the hounds of hell were after her. They very well could be, considering that it was Leaf shinobi that were chasing her. She has been running for the past fifteen minutes at full sprint, and while a walk in the park to most ninja, a very taxing thing to civilians. A few seconds later she collapsed in a peculiar area. It was a clearing that sat on top of a cliff that overlooked the sea with raging waters below that were filled with jagged rocks, undersea currents, and who knows what other dangers of nature.

Not long after her collapse, the ninja that were chasing her had arrived. The first to step forth was a man that went by the name Yamato, or Tenzo to unfamiliar people and the only known person besides Hashirama Senju to use Mokuton. "Give up and come peacefully. Whatever may have caused this can be solved back at Konoha," he said. Beside him was a brown haired man with a pineapple haircut and scar across his nose. This was Iruka Umino, Naruto's old academy teacher. His special ability is echolocation, living up to his name. Next was a woman that had purple hair in the same haircut as Iruka and was scantily dressed. She is none other than Konoha's snake mistress Anko Mitirashi, the teams torture and interrogation specialist. Next in the lineup is Tsunade's first apprentice, Shizune, the teams medic.

And that was the people out in the open. In the trees is the only female of the original 'Rookie 12' to take her training seriously. Don't get her wrong, Hinata trained as well, but kept needing to be coddled every time she was beaten, unlike this kunoichi who shook it off and trained harder. Her name was Tenten. Her role is to play as the teams long range tactical support. The next was Konohamaru and his two friends, Moegi and Udon. Their role is to launch surprise guerilla attacks when their true objective shows.

None of them were aware that their plan was already known to their true target and the proper counter-measures were placed. As Naruto made his way to them, seemingly following the obvious trail left by Ayame's mad dash through the forestry, and three of his men followed, another five circled aropung unnoticed. The three following were Tayuya, Ameyuri, and Sora. The five that as of now were overlooking the clearing from behind some rocks near the cliff edge, were Baird, Cole, Fu, Sayuri, and Yugito. But Naruto had made another team just incase the enemy brought a 'wild card' to the mix. This was Team Samui, who were carefully camouflaged behind Tenten and the Konohamaru Corps to eliminate or knock out the hiding ninja.

Right on cue, Naruto came charging through the brush and jumped in between Ayame and the Leaf ninja, in a half-crouch stance. "Naruto," muttered Ayame, shocked that he actually came. "You alright?" he asked. Just from that sentence, she could tell that this was no longer the same Naruto that she grew up with. "Are you alright," he said again with a little force behind it. "H-hai," she stuttered. "Ayame, listen carefully, I don't know why you left, but I am glad, and I don't know why they are chasing you, and I personally don't care, but I want you to run."

"What!?" she exclaimed shocked, as well as the Konoha shinobi, though they didn't show it. "You'll die!" she said. "No I won't," he replied, "Besides, you can't give any assistance. Whether you or I like it or not, you are a civilian, and they regrettably are jonin class. You won't last five seconds." She wanted to refute him, oh how she truly did, but he was right. Didn't mean she had to like it. "You better come back," she said with a glare. He didn't respond, and she took that as her cue to run. The Konoha shinobi made no move to chase after her.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that Uzumaki-san," said Yamato. "I personally didn't think you would of stayed like this after your time in Vorkuta. But I guess it doesn't matter. Either come peacefully or die." Naruto got out of his stance causing Yamato to sigh in relief that their objective was going to cooperate. However, Naruto started to chuckle, then laugh uproariously. "What's so funny? Surely you recognize that you are at a disadvantage?" Yamato asked.

Having calmed down somewhat, but still chuckling lightly, Naruto said, "Did you honestly think that I would fall for something so obvious. What makes me laugh in disbelief every time, is the simple fact that you still expect me to be the same naïve, dense, idiot I was before. It's like you said, I changed in Vorkuta. Not only did I change, but I also broke free from the 'inescapable' prison. And yet, no one takes me seriously. HehehehahahaHahHaHaHAHAHA! It's so funny! And you want to know the best part?" There was no answer. "The best part is that I knew that this was a trap from the beginning. As we speak, the others in the trees have already been taken care of."

He snapped his fingers. Several blurs rushed out of the rocks and trees. That was when the Leaf ninja realized they were surrounded. "By now, you must realize that you are outmanned, outgunned, and certainly outmatched." Yamato quickly started to go through hand-signs. "We will never surrender!" he exclaimed. Right before a blow came to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Standing there is none other than Anko. "We surrender," she said. "Just like that?" asked Tayuya. "Just like that," said Iruka.

Seeing their incredulous faces, he decided to explain. "You see, we never agreed to you being imprisoned, Naruto. But we couldn't say anything. Tsunade and the council had started to publicly execute your supporters under false pretenses. When word reached us that not only were you still alive, but had also escaped, we knew that you would come looking for revenge. We had all agreed that if given the chance, we would abandon Konoha. If not, then we would gladly let you kill us as a show of hopw terrible we felt that we didn't do anything to help." When he had finished, all still conscious Leaf ninja sat got down on their knees, with their hands on their heads, before bowing to show that they weren't reaching for anything.

Naruto on the other hand was a tad bit shocked that they were this sad at his imprisonment. But that doesn't mean they had something else planned. "Take all weapons, cuff them, then lets head on back. I want them in the T&I until their words are either proven true or false. if they are proven true, then they are to give any and all information that we ask. If false, then execute them after extracting all information that you can from them and have their heads sent back to Konoha." The Leaf ninja were nervous at what he said, but were confident at being proved innocent.

That's when his words struck home. "W-wait a minute," said Anko. "T&I? You're part of a village?" This was news to the Konoha shinobi. "Hai. I'm the ruler of it. I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of us. We aren't exactly well known. Though that is almost untrue, considering we are allied with Wave, Snow, Waterfall, Sand, and quite recently Cloud. Clients and people of all types have been flocking to us, either because they need something done, to admire the landscape, resources, or a chance at a new life. We take all, form civilians to ninja hopefuls to missing-nin. It doesn't matter to us, as long as you are willing to pull your own weight." They all nodded. That sure sounded like Naruto. "Enough chatter," he said, "let's head on home."

**Vorkuta, Several Days Later**

Naruto sat behind his desk looking at all but one of the now ex Konoha shinobi. The only one not present was Yamato, who refused to comply with them and was executed and his head shipped off yesterday. 'If only I could see the look on the old hags face,' he thought. He looked at the ones assembled before him. "Right," he said, "Now as you know, because you cooperated with us, we will not kill you, unless given reason to so. But before I let you out of my office, I have several questions. The first and foremost, would you want to stay here, in Vorkuta. You don't have to become a ninja. You can stay a civilian if you want. If not, then you are free to leave. But don't make let that make you think us fools. We will know if you go back to Konoha."

It didn't take long for them to give him their answer. "Hai!" they said at the same time. "Excellent," he said smiling. "The second question. What is it that you want to do?" Iruka was the first to step forward. "I would like to teach at the academy again. I'm no good for field work. Though I will need to know what I am teaching." Next was Anko. "Just let me do my job at the T&I and maybe later we can discuss something else," she said the last part seductively. There was a rise of KI coming from the women near Naruto, but it didn't have any affect on her. "Doctor," Shizune said simply. Naruto mulled each of their chosen professions over in his head.

"We do need more teachers. Though I will tell you, that we have a more strict academy regime than Konoha's. We are training future soldiers, we will not give them the bare minimum and hope they survive. As for T&I, we don't need more members, but we do need experienced ones. So I guess that would make you the 2nd of T&I. as for why not 1st, it's because despite everything, you all are on probation. Now for Shizune. We do need more medics. Unlike Konoha, we do believe in having a medic on every team. Not only are you experienced in the medic field, but also in the battlefield, you can teach upcoming medics about what they can expect in terms of treating wounds and battle situations. Next."

Ayame smiled lightly. "You know I want to become a cook. Maybe have my own restraunt." Naruto nodded. Tenten took her spot next to Ayame. "I want to be one of your shinobi." And last was the Konohamaru Corps. "Boss! We want to be ninja too. Just watch, I'll be the Nidaime Dokutsukage!" he shouted with much enthusiasm. It brought a smile to Naruto's face. 'Well I'm glad something's don't change,' he thought. "Granted. But like I said before, you are on probation. Be on your best behavior Konohamaru and become strong and just maybe I'll consider passing the hat down to you." His words caused the three kids to beam.

**Konoha, Three Days Later**

It has been nearly a week since Tsunade has sent her specified team to get the blond jinchuriki. Now normally she wouldn't worry, but this was Naruto, the man who defeated not one, but two Akatsuki members and Jiraiya. Her incessant pacing has almost caused the floor to wear away from all the walking. She was taken out of her thoughts when one of the gate guardians ran up to her carrying a box. "What is it?" she snapped.

"Lady Tsunade, we found this box at the front gates. We don't know what's inside because there is a seal on it that prevented us from doing so." She grew irritated at what he was saying. "So," she began, "what does that have to do with me?" Her tone told him that she was in no mood for games. "There was a note on it addressed to you. We were guessing it was to you, so I brought it here." She sighed. "Alright. Let me see it." Her tone changed to show just how the stress was starting to get to her. He nodded and handed it over, before saluting and leaving.

She stared at it with tired but curious eyes. Finally she opened the box only to drop it a second after taking a look inside. Staring back at her was the head of Yamato. "No," she whispered. "ANBU!" she yelled. Four figures in specialized armor with animal masks appeared. "Tsunade-sama, what..is…it," trailed off the Anbu captain that had a neko(cat) mask when she had spotted the severed head. "Neko, *sigh* it saddens me to say it, but it appears that the plan to capture or kill Naruto has failed and with Yamato now dead, we have now lost the best advantage against Naruto that we had."

"Ma'am?" asked Neko. Tsunade crossed her fingers and set them before her mouth so that the Anbu won't see her mouth in worried line. "Konoha is now on lockdown. Until the brat is found and brought in, or better yet dead, we will not allow anyone to come in or leave so we can shore up our forces. Understood?" The Anbu nodded, then left to start the village wide lockdown, something only Kumo and Kiri has done. Tsunade turned to the pictures of the past Hokage to see them all frowning or glaring at her. She shook it off as stress and not enough sleep.

**Akatsuki Base**

In a cave with astral projections, we find the remaining members of Akatsuki. "Good work everyone," said the mysterious leader of the group. "Despite losing three members in such short time, we have successfully captured the Sanbi, Yonbi, and Gobi. It is apparent as of now that the Nine-tails, Seven-tails, and Two-tails are out of our reach. We shall wait till they have left the safety of Vorkuta's walls."

The tallest of the members, Kisame, said, "I still can't believe that the little shrimp not only successfully led a revolt and took over Vorkuta, but took down two of us and Jiraiya. Heh, can't wait till the next time we meet. The battle will be awesome!" At the end he became more animated and excited at the prospect of fighting someone that killed three S-ranked shinobi. "Yes," the leader said, "and we would still be in the dark if not for Zetsu following the jinchuriki back to their home. Even now, we cannot penetrate the walls that have survived a full powered bijudama (tailed beast bomb) from the Kyuubi. So we shall turn our focus onto the remaining jinchuriki and hope that they will leave the walls soon."

"We won't have to **wait long leader-sama**," said Zetsu. "From what I have overheard **from his shinobi forces**, the Kyuubi jinchuriki is planning **on going to war with Konoha.** I can only assume that it **has to do with his betrayal.**"

"Good," replied the leader. "If fortune smiles on us, then we can separate the three. If that should happen, then I will handle the Kyuubi myself. Gentlemen, we are close to our goal. Get the jinchuriki. Dismissed." The projections of the members left till only the one with the spiral mask remained_. 'You have proven to be a bigger problem than I thought. No matter, you shall fall just like the rest…Naruto,' _thought the masked figure.

**Vorkuta, Meeting Room**

Naruto stood before all his top men and women. "Everyone. As you know, we will be going to war with Konoha and her allies, not that there are any, and I want you all to start getting prepared. We all know that the rotted tree that is Konoha must fall if we are to have any peace in this world. But I am confident that we will succeed where others had failed. It is time for change, it is time for the new generation to step in. we are that change. We are that new generation. You have a month to get ready."

"Sir," said one of his jonin. "What of the ex-Leaf nin? I'm sorry sir, but I don't trust them." Naruto nodded. "Neither do I," he said, shocking those in the room. "Despite what they have said and revealed about Konoha, I do not trust them, not yet." Baird steeped up to him. "Then why did you grant them their requests if you don't trust them?"

"It's simple really. I find that when someone is given what they want, they will become more complacent. They won't be as paranoid or careful as someone that 'worked' their way to thatr position. I have them all being monitored incase one or all prove to still be loyal to Konoha. Anymore questions?" he said. "Just one," said Cole, "When do we start?" Everyone looked to their leader, their savior. "One month. In one month we will go to war and take our place as the top. Like I said, start training. Shore up the defenses, build the offense, and make sure that our tunnels are free of debris, intruders, and most of all stable."

"What shall you do Naruto-sama," asked Tayuya. "I have some snake dens that need clearing. And a certain rising sun that cannot be allowed to rise. I will need you and the others at your top performance. There's no telling what we will find. All ready to begin?"

"HAI!" Naruto smiled. "Then move out."

**AN: Well as you can see, another short chapter. But now we can get back to the action. Now if you are wondering about why i didn't put a fight this time, I could not for the life of me find inspiration for it. It was either update sooner or wait another week for the inspiration. Curse you Yamato. It's his fault. Next time, Naruto and co. vs. Kabuto. **

**Review your thoughts.**

**I almost forgot, check out V3n3ficus, I believe that's his name, Hellsing in Konoha. It's really good.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Alright, alright. I have no excuses, I was just procrastinating. I know that is terrible of me and I apologize.**

Chapter 11

**Somewhere in Toki no Kuna (Bird Country), Four Days Later**

We find Naruto and his entourage traveling in Bird Country, on the search for Kabuto. His entourage consisted of Sayuri, Fu, and Yugito. It's a big risk to have such a small group that contains three jinchuriki, but a larger group would slow them down. He picked these three for a few reasons. One, he has developed feelings for them. Two, they are powerhouses in their own rights and quick enough to face the apprentice of the former snake sannin. And three, to keep them out of sight of the ex-Konoha nin. They still haven't earned his trust and he doesn't want one of them to spread about the other two jinchuriki being here, nor about how the 'last uchiha' is actually female. Lord knows that is a shit storm if there ever was one.

Their now growing spy network had reported Kabutos presence here. They don't know why, but whatever it is causes a chill to go through Naruto and Sayuri. They had to stop him here. If he escapes, there's no telling what Kabuto will do. Sayuri did guess that he most likely be out for revenge on her for killing Orochimaru. Naruto and his team had just arrived at the last known location of Kabuto.

To the untrained eye, and trained as well, there was nothing here. It was just a small hill located in a dense forest. They only know this because there spies also include summon animals. Thank you summons. Now back to their location. There was nothing that could show that there was an entrance to a base, escape route, etc. They spent a total of two hours carefully going through the small clearing. "Argh," screamed Yugito in frustration. "How hard is it to find one bastard?"

"Maybe, he isn't here. Maybe he wasn't here at all," said Fu. "What are you saying Fu?" asked Sayuri. "Just here me out. What if, it was an advanced or supercharged **bunshin (clone)**?" The females of the group pondered on that thought. "It is possible. After all, this is Orochimaru's apprentice. I wouldn't be surprised if this was all a ruse," said Sayuri.

As the girls talked, Naruto was about ready to tear his hair out in frustration. Taking a calming breath, he went to the middle of the clearing and drew his kilij. "Father," he began," I do not know if you can hear me, and I pray that you do, but I am at a loss. Please help me find where my enemy hides." Naruto stood with his sword arm (right) shaking slightly. It moved around a bit till it turned him to an old, gnarled tree. He sighs in disappointment and bangs his head on one of the knobs. All of a sudden, the trunk of the tree swings inward like a door. "Thank you father," he said happily.

"Girls!" Naruto called, getting their attention. They turn to see him by the oldest tree in the clearing and the trunk was wide open. "How did you find it?" asked Sayuri as the three came over to him. "You won't believe it," he said, " but I prayed to father for guidance and he led my sword to the tree. I, of course, banged my head from what I had at first believed to be a joke. It just so happens that I hit a switch to open the entrance." Sayuri gave an exasperated sigh. "You have all the luck. You know that?"

"Come on guys," said Fu. "I doubt he didn't notice us. That is, if he is still here." The others nodded and entered into their enemies lair. They traversed hallway upon hallway, with no end in sight. It was seriously pissing everyone off. "Wait a minute," Sayuri said. "What is it?" asked Yugito. "I remember that in some of his bases, Orochimaru would set subtle traps that you won't notice at first. It just so happened that he had another baser like this. It had a 'never ending' hallway, when in actuality, it was one hallway that was at first glance straight, but is really a circle that can stretch on for miles. He also had fake hallways that were booby trapped. We'll need to be careful. Only one hallway will lead us to Kabuto."

The group spent hours down there, going through hallways that contained numerous traps that almost killed them on more than one occasion. No matter how careful they were, they always set off the most frustrating traps. Finally, they entered the one corridor that didn't have any traps. They had slowed down to a civilian walk so as to be prepared in case of traps. It took another twenty minutes to reach the end, and the group were imagining all the ways that they could torture Kabuto. Well, at least the girls. Naruto just wanted this over and done with.

He kicked open the door to reveal a mad scientists wet dream. Tubes, bottles, boxes, and tables were littered with anything a scientist might need. From a scalpel to an eye, etc. Whatever one might need for dissection, experimentation, and operations of all kinds was there. Even some grotesque (gnarly) failed experiments. Sayuri was normal, after the years with Orochimaru she had grown accustomed to such things. Naruto was snarling at the human experiments. His anger at what had happened to most likely innocent people overshadowed his disgust. Both Yugito and Fu were green in the face. They've never seen something like this and were not prepared for it.

"Yugito. Fu. You can head outside and stand at the ready for assistance if you feel like it," said Naruto. Yugito was about to complain when a tube next to her had bubbles float through it and an eye came into view. What freaked her out was that the eye dilated before locking on her. She took a couple steps back and it followed with its gaze. "Alright," she said, before running outside to escape the literal house of horrors. Fu followed suit when the eye moved onto her.

"Sayuri," said Naruto, "I don't know if you have been here before, but would you know where the door to the next room is?" Before she could answer, the intercom turned on. "Hello Naruto-kun. Oh! And it seems you have brought Sayuri-chan as well. How delightful." Sayuri could recognize that voice anywhere. "Kabuto," she spat. "Where are you, so that I can tear you apart." Kabuto chuckled. "My, my. It seems your time away hasn't improved your temper. In any case, it doesn't matter. For in a few moments you'll be dead." There was a click and trapdoors opened underneath Sayuri and Naruto. They slipped and slid down the chute till they were dropped in a heap in an arena.

The arena was nothing special, just a circular room with multiple doors. The only difference is that there was a spectators box in the upper corner of the room. They could see behind the glass casing, as Kabuto smirked and waved cheerily. They could see him press something and the intercom in the room went off. "We meet at last, kukuku," he said. "Kabuto!" yelled Sayuri, "Come down here so that I can ring your neck."

"How about…no! You see Sayuri-chan, it's not me that you'll be facing. No, instead you'll be facing some of my latest works. Please last as long as you can, this is for scientific research." The room rumbled as one of the doors opened like a garage door. Silence, before heavy foot steps were heard. "Rargh," screamed the beast. (imagine a tank from L4D). "Whoa, what did he eat?" asked Naruto. The beast roared in reply before charging at the duo.

It swung its arm in an arc, hoping to smash the duo. Sayuri jumped back, out of reach. Naruto timed his jump so that he landed on its arm. He ran to its head and kicked it in the temple. He jumped off as the beast stumbled back, before straitening and roaring again. Sayuri charged forward, jumped over another of its swings, drew her kusanagi, charged it with lightning chakra, and pierced its skull. The thing gave off a gurgle before falling over dead. "Is that it?" she asked mockingly. "Oh no," came Kabuto's voice, "we are just getting started."

Another of the doors slid open and a new monstrosity came out. This one threw the two through a loop. It didn't look like anything they expected. It wasn't hulking, slimy, a mangle of different limbs put together for one being. No, this was a puppy, a rotweiler to be precise. It came bounding out with its tail wagging, barking its excitement. That is, till it spotted the two. It then assumed a 'threatening' stance and started to bark at them. And with each bark, it became bigger, till its bark was a roar. It had grown to become eight feet tall from foot to hip, had a lions mane, a snake for a tail, and its paws turned into hooves. "Say hello to the Chimera," said Kabuto. "Chimera, say hello to lunch." The beast roared and lunged at the two with surprising speed.

The two were so caught off guard from its speed, that they barely dodged in time. Though Sayuri lost her right sleeve. Naruto tried to attack it from the back, but had to ditch that plan when the snake tried to bite him. "How do we get close to him?" he asked. Sayuri looked at it for moment and noticed something. "Its stomach. That's its weak spot," she said. He nodded and charged at it. He to slide underneath it so as to get to its stomach, but the beast seemed to know what he was going to do and it spat out a ball of fire at him. "WHAT?" he yelled in shock. It collided with him and sent up a cloud of dust. He jumped out and towards Sayuri, his clothes singed with a few holes.

"That is so not fair," he said. "Naruto, you okay?" asked Sayuri, worried that he may have actually gotten injured. "Yeah," he responded, "it will take more than a fireball to get the best of me. Now how do we get to the stomach?"

"I have an idea," Sayuri said. "Think you can distract it?" He looked at her with a scandalized face. "Look who you are talking to," he said, mirth clear in his voice. He jumped at the chimera and readied a jutsu. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)**." He powered down the jutsu where it only sent dirt and rocks at it to blind it for a few seconds. That was all Sayuri needed. She used the wind at her back to help push her forward while she readied one of her most recognized jutsu.. She slid underneath the chimera and thrust her lightning covered palm into its stomach. "**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**." It pierced the beast and electrocuted it from the inside out. When it was about to fall over she jumped out from underneath it so as to not get crushed by its corpse.

"Well, you two certainly make quite a team," said Kabuto. "Now onto the next one." The third gate was raised and nothing came out at first, but Naruto and Sayuri knew that there was something. That is till Kabutos voice came through the intercom. "Whoops. I forgot that one was empty." Naruto sweat-dropped and Sayuri face-palmed. "Lets try that again." The next door was raised and it was just as dark as the others. The only difference, the shadows seemed to move. "Wait a minute," Naruto said, "The shadows are moving."

Out came six walking shadows. They had the general shape of the human body, two glowing eyes, and were entirely made of shadows reminiscent of smoke. They also carried bo staffs (think dark worshipers from Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy). "Like them? I call them my ghost warriors. Let us see how you handle killing that which isn't solid." He was totally confident in this newest batch of monsters till he heard a shout. "**Katon: Gokakyu (Great Fireball)**." Sayuri spewed a stream of fire at the 'ghost warriors' which caused them to combust and turn to ash. Silence. Then there was a crash. Kabuto had slammed his head on the dash board.

"So you think you are funny, eh? Lets see you handle this!" The fifth and last door opened. There were grunts and groans before about a hundred pale people came stumbling out (think dead rising zombies). They saw the two and increased their pace. Naruto and Sayuri both prepared for this next fight. Though they didn't have any doubts it would be quick.

**(Play Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Iz)**

As the zombies tried to latch on to the duo, they were torn apart with ease. Naruto ans Sayuri didn't even take out their swords. They literally tore them apart with brute force. Heads were rolling, blood was spewing, Naruto started to use the intestines as a lasso, and Sayuri was doing a helicopter to tear through any that got hit. Kabuto started to go green when Naruto used the intestines as jump rope, Sayuri shoved a zombies head up anothers ass, and then they started to play baseball, using the heads as the ball and the arms or legs as the bats. When all was said and done the two were smiling like the cat that caught the canary and covered in blood.

**(End Song)**

They set their eyes on Kabuto, who gulped at the destruction the two had caused. He then steeled himself. This was his chance at revenge, no way was he going to pass this up. He opened a panel and jumped down and clapped. "Congratulations you two. It seems that I'll have to take care of you two myself. At least that was what you were planning, but not me. **Edo Tensei (Impure Resurrection)**." Before the two could say anything, two coffins rose and the lids slid off. The two that walked out knocked the breath from Naruto and Sayuri.

"You bastard," said Naruto. "Oh it looks as if I struck a nerve. Say hello you two," Kabuto said to the two that were summoned. The two were female, dark haired, beauties in their own right, but above all it was-

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sayuri-chan?"

It was Haku and Mikoto. Kabuto had summoned Sayuri's mother and the first person that openly helped Naruto without another motive. Naruto and Sayuri glared at Kabuto with such hate and malice that it caused him to sweat, despite keeping a calm demeanor. "Haku-chan, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," said Naruto. "There's nothing to forgive Naruto-kun, it was my choice. I'm just glad that I get to see you again," finished Haku.

"Kaa-chan, I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough," said Sayuri before looking away in shame. Mikoto sent her an understanding smile. "Honey, it wasn't your fault. Who would expect an academy student to take on an Anbu captain. Besides, it wasn't Itachi-kun, it was that bastard that was your father. He killed me to achieve the next level of the Sharingan." Sayuri nodded and sent her a thankful smile.

Kabuto chose this time to intervene. "That's enough pleasantries, now onto business." With that he stuck the special kunai in their skull. The two lost the life in their eyes and stood straighter, all emotion drained from them. Naruto hardened is heart and Sayuri steeled her emotions. "Attack." And with that simple command, the fight started. Naruto engaged Haku as she sent ice shards at him. He tried to engage her in taijutsu, but her speed let her keep her distance, not that she needed it when she is able to perform one handed seals. He grimaced knowing this will be hard. He glanced over to see how Sayuri was doing, but almost was hit by an ice spear.

Sayuri wasn't having much luck either. Her mother may have been a retired jonin, but she was back at her peak. This wasn't her mother. This was the woman who could send men scurrying with a look. She even had a katana, which she just drew. "Fuck," she yelled when she almost got decapitated. Her mother, even though controlled, said, "Language. That is not how a young lady should talk." Sayuri sweat dropped at this fact. Even when possessed, her mother will still reprimand her. She shook her head and drew out her kusanagi.

Naruto was the one keeping the distance now. He was almost caught when Haku tried to use the mirror dome again. He remembered what happened last time and wasn't looking forward to a repeat. As he tried to keep his distance Haku started to send her ice senbon at him. _'Dammit to hell,' _he thought. He took out his katana and kilij to use them to block the incoming senbon. It worked for the most part, though some got through. He grimaced from the stinging sensation, but didn't pay it much mind till his right arm fell limp. _'What?'_ That was when he noticed the senbon were in specific places that can cause a numbing sensation. _'Shit!'_

Sayuri was id a deadlock with her mother. Both had their respective sword pushing against the other. Then Mikoto drew her head back a bit and took a deep breath, then launched forward and spat out a fireball. _'What!? No way can that be possible,'_ she thought. She gritted her teeth and charged her blade with lightning chakra. She charged forward with surprising speed and stabbed her mother in the heart. That was when she realized what had just happened. She cried and her sharingan transformed to the Mangekyo (same as Sasukes). She should have payed attention. She was thrown away with great force. When she looked up she saw her mother still standing and slowly removed the kusanagi. "You can't kill her normally," Naruto shouted. "You'll have to somehow destroy what's controlling them." Sayuri nodded.

Naruto was having an even more difficult time of things. With his right arm useless for the moment, he has done everything in his power to keep Haku within a few feet. Far enough so that his katana will give him an advantage, but close enough so as to prevent her from forming more ice senbon. He continuously racke dhis brain for a solution to this. The answer was obvious, destroy the kunai planted in their skulls. The problem is how to go about achieving it. He was hit with an idea. It was stupid, reckless, and most likely will fail. He took his belt off and wrapped it around his kilij that he picked up. He was struggling thanks to his numb fingers, but after a few close calls, he succeeded. He got in close and stabbed Haku. He then grabbed the end of his belt and started to spin. Haku went flying then rammed into Mikoto.

The collision caused his kilij to pierce Mikoto as well. As the two tried to remove the blade, Naruto appeared next to Sayuri. "Do you know if there is anything your eyes can do to help us?" Sayuri racked her brain. She remembered studying that slab about the Mangekyo, but had trouble remembering the moves. There was one about fire, but probably won't work against her mother. The illusion definitely won't work. She then saw the slab in her minds eye. It wasn't complete, but it did have something that could help them. Her eye started to spin and she shouted, "**Kamui!"**

The air around the two revived started to distort. It was sucking everything around it. Haku and Mikoto were drawn into it, but they were still impaled, and Naruto had the belt wrapped securely aroung his wrist. Hw was being dragged in as he tried to unwrap his wrist. Sayuri panicked and ended the justu. However, because it wasn't completed, the Kamui imploded. Naruto was blasted back into Sayuri and Kabuto was trying to peer into the smoke, he wasn't prepared when the broken remains of the kilij came out and pierced his skull.

Naruto and Sayuri tried to look into the smoke as well, but were on edge. When the smoke dissipated, there was only one person standing. They held their breath. The person was definitely female. As she came into view, they became confused. This wasn't Haku nor Mikoto. She stood at 5'8", had waist length black hair that seemed to act as waves down her back, two bangs framing her face, full red lips, blackish-brown eyes, and she had a kind smile. She was beautiful. Mile long legs, wide hips, trim waist, defined abs, and a E-cup chest. "Hello Naruto-kun, Sayuri-chan."

Naruto asked what was on his mind since he saw her. "Who are you?" She smiled. "I am Haku and Mikoto, Naruto-kun."

"How is that possible?" asked Sayuri. The new woman answered after a moment of thought. "You had just received your Mangekyo Sharingan and used one of its abilities, the Kamui I believe. You didn't expect it to start sucking in everything however, so you probably panicked and ended it. It hadn't fully sucked Haku and Mikoto in though, thus causing it to implode. This had, by a stroke of luck, caused both Haku and Mikoto to fuse together to make me." Both of them were dumbfounded.

However, before they could say anything else, Yugito and Fu came barging through the roof. "What's going on?" asked Yugito. Naruto just sighed heavily and said, "We'll explain later. For now, let's just get out of here." Everyone nodded and started to leave the house of horrors. They made sure that the place went up in flames so that nothing there can ever be used by humanity or otherwise.

**AN: Like it, Hate it, I don't care right now. Damn migraines. Review on what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Don't say it, don't even think it. I know I haven't updated this in a while, I have put more focus on my other story. Let's just begin.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 12

**10 Minutes After Killing Kabuto**

Naruto and his companions were resting in a near by tree that was half the size of the one in Taki. "Alright," said Fu, "who is she?" She pointed at the new creation of a fusion of Haku and Mikoto. Naruto wouldn't admit it aloud right now, but she was stunning. What made it worst for him was that she only had rags covering her parts from view (imagine smaller versions of the rags Nel wore). "You see, when we were fighting Kabuto, he had used the **Edo Tensei (Impure Resurrection)** to summon people we knew that were close to us. He had summoned Haku and Mikoto."

"Haku was the one who helped me create my nindo (ninja way) of protecting those precious to me. She taught me that true strength comes from protecting. Mikoto was Sayuri's mother. She had been killed right in front of her when she was still a kid. During the battle, Sayuri-chan had landed what normally would have been a killing blow. But since they were summoned by the **Edo Tensei**, they cannot be killed by normal means. But it was enough to awaken the next stage of the **Sharingan**. When I had both pinned against each other, she used one of the eyes techniques to suck them into a vortex."

"But it was to strong and started to pull everything in. In her attempt to end it, the jutsu had ruptured. I have no idea how it worked, but since Haku and Mikoto weren't fully in when she stopped the jutsu, the resulting implosion had somehow fused the two together. She had killed Kabuto by throwing the remains of my kilij and impaling him in his forehead. It was anticlimactic and I am kinda pissed about it. My battles with Jiraiya and Kakuzu were much more fulfilling."

The girls snickered at his complaint on how the fight had ended. But his explanation raised some more questions. "So what do we call her," asked Yugito. "And does she know who you two are. Did she retain the memories of both? More importantly, does she have the abilities of both?" They all looked t her for the answers to these questions.

"Oh! You want me to tell you?" she asked. They all nodded. "Well…normally I wouldn't answer, but because Naruto-kun wants to here, I will tell you."

"Wait a cotton pickin minute," said Fu. "What do you mean because Naruto-kun wants to know that you'll answer?" The new woman answered with a smile. "It's because of my love for him, silly girl." Everyone's mouth dropped at this. "How can you love him?!" shouted Sayuri. "You can't possibly love him!"

"It's because both Haku and Mikoto loved him. Haku because he had become her friend. And Mikoto because he would help around the house and listen to her as she talked about her day, life, whatever was on her mind. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Naruto-kun has that way with woman that just makes them fall in love with him." The girls wanted to refute, but knew she spoke the truth. That's why they all love him. He just had that certain charm to make them do so without even realizing it.

Sayuri groaned to herself. Another woman after Naruto and this time she is basically her mother in a different form. _'Why does Naruto-kun have to be so loveable?'_ she thought morbidly. Naruto just face-palmed. "What? Am I suppose to get a harem of women who all somehow love me and will constantly fight over who is top queen?" he asked rhetorically. He sees the girls nod their heads. "That is fan-fucking-tastic. So, not only will I have to worry about the war that we will be waging in less than a month, I also have to make sure you girls don't kill yourselves over me. Oh joy." You could feel the happiness just dripping from him.

"Back on track," he said, "Uh…Mikoto? Haku? You know what? Lets settle on what to call her first." They nodded. "We can't call you Haku or Mikoto now since you are both of them and neither of them. So…I don't know. Anyone have a suggestion?" Yugito raised her hand. "Why don't we call her Hakoto?" Fu made her suggestion next. "She should be named Miku." Sayuri let out a condescending laugh. "You both are fools. She is going to be called Sasaname." Both girls snorted. "How egotistical," said Yugito. "_Right_. As if we will let her be named after you," commented Fu. Sayuri growled at them. "Why you bitch!"

Naruto watched in some form of detached amusement as the girls devolved into a cat fight over what the fusion girl should be called. "What about you?" he asked her. "What do you want to be called?" She blinked owlishly at him for a moment before smiling yet again. "I would like to be called Hatsuyuki (first snow of the season)."

"May I ask why?" he questioned. "Just like my name means, I will be the first to help you Naruto-sama. I'll always be the first to help you. Because you are my Naruto-sama and you are my world," she finished happily. He sighs and smacks himself in the face. _'Great. That is definitely Haku in there. Well, at least things won't be boring,'_ he thought. "Another question," he said. "Did you retain all of their abilities, such as Haku's Hyoton or Mikoto's Sharingan?"

She frowned and seemed to concentrate. After a minute, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again, there was full-fledged Sharingan. She deactivated them and held out her palm. After a bit more effort, a flower made of ice formed in her hand. Naruto gave a nod of approval which caused her to beam at him. "Now if you want to really improve, try using them at the same time." She gave a slight nod and tried to do as he said. The best she got was a color fluctuation of the eyes and some ice 'sprinkles' falling out of her hand. She dropped her head in disappointment. "Hey, hey," said Naruto. "I didn't expect you to get it on your fist try. Just keep practicing, you'll get it eventually." She gave a nod in return then rested her head on his shoulder.

He sighed again, knowing this will cause more trouble than he wants to deal with right now. And he was right. As soon as the others notice their position, they turned their aggression on them. But before they could attack him for whatever reason, Hatsuyuki leaped in front of him and summoned up a few of her ice senbon. "You will not harm Naruto-sama," she said. This just led to a bigger cat fight. _'I would stop them, but it's probably better to let them vent,'_ he thought.

**Konoha, Council Meeting Room**

The council had started around ten minutes ago. But no one has yet to speak. It was because of the troubling news that there is a new village on the rise and it has taken most of their clientele. The village was suffering and they all knew that. While some of the clan heads were to busy smacking themselves over the head for imprisoning Naruto, the civilians still blamed him for their current financial decline. Though they had no idea that was correct.

Shikaku was going over plans for how to get out of this economical slump. He sighed as he came to the conclusion the Konoha was doomed. Now he just wanted his family to survive. _'Let's see. Where can my clan go? Can't go to Suna, because they will most likely kill us on sight. Iwa is a definite no. I'm not to sure on Kiri as of right now. Kumo would probably jump for joy, but I don't think they'll allow most of us to live. There is that new village that rumors keep telling about. Maybe I can negotiate a way to get my family there.'_

No one was the wiser of what he was thinking, except perhaps his two teammates. Tsume was thinking along the same lines as the three, except she was thinking of ways to apologize to Naruto. If her clan was to survive, then they needed Naruto's good word. He carried a lot of weight with the others nations. Even Iwa respected him, despite being the son of the Yondaime.

"Alright everyone," said a tired Tsunade. "We need a solution to our problem. Any suggestions?" Her advisor, Koharu, stood up. "We can host the chunin exams this year. It would certainly help with the revenue. And it will also show everyone that we aren't as weak as they believe we are."

"Can't," said Shikaku. "The chunin exams are hosted in Iwa this year." This brought a frown to everyone's face, as they did indeed forget that. Homura stood forth. "We can start assigning more S-rank missions. Not only will it increase our revenue, but it will also make our shinobi more powerful and increase our reputation." They thought it over for a few minutes. "We'll consider it," said Tsunade. "Any other ideas?"

"If I may," said Hiashi Hyuuga. "Instead of sending most of our forces to their deaths with multiple S-rank missions, why not have it so that our forces complete more missions every day, with one-to-two days of rest. I mean, instead of a max of five D-ranks per squad, ten or fifteen. If a mission that is outside the village is close or near another mission objective, they complete that as well, so instead of one C-to-A-rank mission, it can be multiple. This increases our revenue, our forces durability and strength, and increases our reputation so as to get more clientele."

Tsunade thought it over and looked around to see everyone's reactions to his proposal. "Alright, everyone in favor say aye." There was a resounding aye across the room. "Motion carried. All forces are now required to complete more missions." Only Shikaku knew how badly this could affect them in the future should someone attack. _'I have to get my clan out and soon,'_ was his final thoughts on the matter.

**Akatsuki Base, Ame**

The only female member of the group was walking through the maze that is the central tower. She was heading to see Pein. _'Oh, Nagato. If only you could see how far you've fallen,'_ she thought. _"The organization is falling apart and you're clutching on strings.'_ It was true. Ever since the interference by the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Akatsuki has started to degenerate. Then things got worse with death of Hidan and Kakuzu, the two 'Immortals'.

Deidara keeps on ranting about getting back at the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Kisame and Itachi have stayed out of things so far, but seem to be distancing themselves. Tobi, or Madara as he prefers, has become angry at this large monkey wrench in his plans. Zetsu is trying to play peacemaker, but ends up trying to eat everyone. And Pein has gone further into this madness. All he cares about is getting the jinchuriki and completing the plan. The only good thing is that they managed to retrieve the Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi. The Nibi and Nanabi are with the Kyuubi, so they'll save that for last.

She sighed as she knows that unless something happens soon to divert everyone's attention, they're screwed. And the only one who sees it is her and Itachi. She finally arrived at Peins 'chambers'. It isn't a bedroom. It is a cross between laboratory, dungeon, and throne room. It was a combination of Orochimaru's room, Hidan's, and Peins own. It seriously creeps her out. She takes a breath before entering.

She caught sight of 'Tobi' talking to Pein in a whispered tone before fading out of there once catching sight of her. "Konan," said Pein. "What is it?"

"What were you talking with Madara Pein-sama?" she asked. He looked at her and seemed about to tell her, before saying, "Nothing. Now what is it?" She was hurt that he wouldn't tell her. She never kept anything from him and now he's discussing plans with Tobi.

"Despite the interference of the Kyuubi jinchuriki, we have been marginally successful in our capture of the biju. Itachi and Kisame along with Deidara are gearing up to get the Ichibi again. Our sources in Kumo have gone into hiding ever since the raikage learned of them. Suna has gone dark. We believe that the Kazekage has been personally going through his village with a fine toothed comb looking for spies. Kiri has ended their civil war. Iwa-"

"Is of no concern. We have taken their jinchuriki. What I want to know is of he Kyuubi, Nanabi, and Nibi." She hesitated for a moment, wondering the consequences of Pein learning of the jinchuriki being alone outside Vorkutas walls.

"They have returned to Vorkuta after a successful mission involving Kabuto. We have only learned of this after the fact Pein-sama. Since Sasori's death, our spy network has fallen so that we can barely tell before hand when someone will leave the village." She had her eyes closed knowing that if he saw them, he would know that she was lying.

"Indeed. Konan! I want you to try bringing our spy network back up to par with Jiraiya's. That'll be all," he said turning away from her in his seat/container like the emperor from star wars does. She bowed and left his chambers. _'This isn't Nagato, not anymore. I have to warn the Kyuubi jinchuriki.'_ And with that final thought she rushed off to get started on her spy network.

**Vorkuta, Several Days Later**

Naruto sighed as he read over the report on his desk. Things were going good, but he has been feeling drained lately. He has gotten tired easily. He could no longer stomach the amount of food as he used to. And he is prone to the occasional headache and loss of balance. This would normally be attributed of advanced aging and thus normal conditions most people will experience when they reached an advanced age. But that's just it. He is barely seventeen and already experiencing this.

His vision swam for a moment, causing him to put down the report. He gave another sigh. He didn't like it, but he knew that he needed to see a doctor. He signaled for his Anbu to follow and was just reaching the door when his vision swam again, he stumbled and fell on the floor. The last thing he saw was his Anbu rushing toward him, then everything went black.

**AN: Short chapter, i know and understand if you aren't happy with it, but I had to end it here. I couldn't continue this without taking away from the next chapter, which I will be working on.**

**Review!**


End file.
